The Meeting
by supermatthewbros2010
Summary: Three universes, over four interlocking stories. A Dewott named Soelen ambushes the two leaders of a famous rescue team: Bulbasaur and Mudkip of Team Cyan. Sonic's best friend Tails is abducted. The Mario Brothers have to rescue Princess Peach again. Three hooded men appear in Cappy Town, who plot to capture Kirby. The "Protagonists" meet and team up to take down a common enemy...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Apaxor stood there by the door of the auditorium alone. He wondered where his brother Ibarx was. _Don't tell me he's still in the mess hall, eating all the grub, and chatting away with the other soldiers _Apaxor thought. Earlier that day, there was an announcement being broadcasted to everyone on the ship. "There will be a very important conference today in Auditorium AC-7 in two hours. The two sentries assigned must be there in at least three hours prior to said conference. This is mandatory. Anyone who does not attend will face punishment." He remembered hearing from the speakers. Of course, he and his brother were assigned to the task, yet Ibarx was absent.

As he waited for his brother, Apaxor remembered the years before he and his two brothers joined the Empire's Legion. He lived in a small village atop the Obsidian Plateau in an average sized hut, the same size as the other huts he recalled. Apaxor remembered that the huts were in the shape of a cone, and were made from stone. They were chiseled by his ancestors and the ancestors of the other villagers. There was always one thing about the village that he liked: the smooth ground, which had a shining texture to it. He really missed his home, and all its people.

He remembered his family, as bright as day. He remembered his mother, a Haxorus who took the traditions of the village very seriously, and had a genuine love for all the other villagers. His mother once told him that a Machamp built a home with his own hands, which he then told her that all four of the Machamp's hands were sanded down to stumps in a joking manor. Instead of finding it funny, she took offense to it and yelled at him.

Apaxor had a father once. Like his mother, he was a Haxorus who loved his people and took his traditions serious as well. Unlike his serious mother, he was very charming and charismatic guy, who had a great sense of humor. Everyone in the village enjoyed his company, until he gave birth to his younger brother Apex. "I'm sorry son, but its tradition. If a father has three sons or three daughters, he must face exile and migrate to 'Dragon's Mountain.'" He remembered his father saying, before he left. One thing he did not miss were his village's stupid traditions, especially that one. He was heartbroken when his father had to leave.

Apaxor saw a lot of his father in Ibarx. He and Apaxor were born on the same day, at the same time. His brother had a lot of charm and charisma, and had made friends with most of the Obsidian Plateau clan. He would spend most of his time with his friends, and father. He sometimes went on hunting trips with father while Apaxor stayed at home with mother. They would usually leave around early in the morning, before any of the other villagers woke up, and they would return around sunset or nightfall with a dozen of feral corpses, skinned and all organs removed. The corpses were placed in a small cave at the bottom of the plateau, preserved by the cold, Apaxor recalled.

His younger brother Apex was the reason why father left, at least that's what mother thought. Apaxor did not blame him for his father's exile, but he blamed the tradition itself. Apex was still a young Axew, around the age of eight. He was a quiet, yet anxious Pokémon who isolated himself from others. He would usually spend time by the Purple River, a stream which glistened purple due to its obsidian bottom, mostly to avoid the others; his mother especially. Mother Haxorus would always scorn the poor child whenever he entered his home. She refused to look at him at sometimes, and whenever he tried to interact with her, she would scream at him, and tell him that he was an accident, but she would never hit him. Attacking children was strictly prohibited in the Obsidian Plateau, but then Apaxor remembered that it was a worldwide prohibition. This Fraxure felt sorry for the kid, and sometimes tried to bond with his little brother, much to his mother's dismay.

One day while he and Apex sat by the Purple River, Ibarx happened to spot them and walked up to the two. "Brothers." He said in his laid-back voice. "Just hanging around? Mind if I…"

"No." Apex said with hardly any emotion in his voice and in a soft tone. Apaxor had assumed that his younger brother had something against Ibarx.

"Apex, I think we should let brother spend some time with us."

"He has friends." The little Axew said softly. Apaxor could hear the fury in his little brother's voice, yet he had a perfectly calm demeanor. He turned his gaze to the purple stream. "Why doesn't he spend time with them?"

"They're all out hunting." Ibarx explained. "Besides, I think I should spend some time with my family."

"Go spend time with mom." Apex said without a hint of anger, his eyes kept focus on the water. Apaxor could see the poor kid's tears dropping into the stream below.

_I wish mother wouldn't treat you so badly, _Apaxor thought. _It's not your fault. _He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. He looks at him, and smiles with tears still coming out of his eyes.

The two look at each other, until Apaxor notices his brother leaving them. "Ibarx!" Apaxor shouted to him. He turns to look at them briefly, before continuing to walk away. _Maybe he's going home _Apaxor thought. He realized that Ibarx had lost his cool, that Apex had hurt his feelings most likely. Apaxor turned to look back at his brother. "You didn't have to be so mean to our brother." He said in a calm voice, not wanting to distraught Apex.

"I'm sorry." Apex said quietly, but not in an all-out whisper. Apaxor could see the genuine guilt on his brother's face. He struggled to get along with others, but Ibarx was no exception apparently.

Before joining the Empire's Legion, Apaxor remembered that his little brother refused go near Ibarx. Maybe Apex was afraid, or disliked him, maybe both. Maybe mother had convinced him that he was just as bad as her, that Ibarx would verbally harm him and attempt to drive him away. Apaxor knew his twin would never harm a child verbally nor physically. He remembered that Ibarx was very good with children; he taught the village younglings how to hunt, and the ways of their culture and traditions. He even played games with the children. It was after joining the Empire's Legion when Apex started warming up to Ibarx.

Apaxor began to wonder why he joined the Empire's Legion in the first place. Was it to spite mother for damaging a child, or to save his village from the ones he joined? Maybe both. Apaxor remembered the day he and his brothers joined the Empire's Legion. Every month for the past twelve years, he recalled, they would come down from the skies in there space cruisers and demand to speak with a village elder. They demanded a volunteer or volunteers to become soldiers for the Empire's Legion, or they would kill most of the villagers and capture what was left and make them slaves. They came to his village and demanded the same thing. It was his brother Ibarx who volunteered to join for the safety of the Obsidian Plateau clan. Then suddenly, Apaxor demanded to join as well.

Apaxor remembered his mother rushing to them, her stomps were hard enough to crack the sacred grounds. The two men that stood beside the negotiator pointed there firearms at the Haxorus. "You're not going with them, Apaxor!" He remembered her shout. "Your brother is making a valiant sacrifice! Please make the right choice and stay!" Apaxor remembered a mix of anger, fear, and sadness in her voice.

Apaxor was in a bad mood that day. Mother had recently screamed and cussed at his little brother. "Would you say the same thing if I was Apex?" He heard himself say. He did not mean to say something so hurtful towards his mother, his own flesh and blood, someone he had loved and known all his life. He knew at that point, there was no going back.

Apaxor did not expect what happened next. His mother stormed back home, which he remembered was the closest to the elder's, and came out holding Apex by the back of the neck. She dropped him on the ground, and the Axew groaned in pain as he made impact with the glassy ground. She kicked him hard, and he rolled over to Apaxor. The villagers gasped in horror as they saw her do that. She had violated one of the rules, a sacred rule at that: One must never hurt a child. "You can have all my children!" She shouted in an incredibly blind rage. Ibarx and Apaxor were escorted to the space cruiser, and Apex was carried and unconscious. As they ascended into space, Apaxor looked through the window and saw his mother on her knees sobbing and looking at him. He could not hear her, but he knew what she said by looking at her lip movement "I'm so sorry." He also saw that all the other villagers were surrounding her.

As he stood in that long hall, waiting for Ibarx, Apaxor wondered what happened to mother. Perhaps she was exiled from the village, or was sentenced to live her days in the Pit of Melancholy. Luckily the Obsidian Plateau did not allow execution or torture. He remembered in one of the villages, which he could not recall the name of, the accused would be drugged with an enhanced Stun Spore serum in their own home; how they were drugged was an enigma to Apaxor. The males were flayed to death and the women raped and starved; conscious, yet unable to move. The mere thought of these awful punishments disturbed him greatly. He was glad that mother did not face the same fate.

Apaxor waited there for almost twenty minutes. At this point, he doubted his brother would show up. Suddenly, he saw two others walking towards him. They were in the distance, he could barely figure out who they were. As they came closer, he slowly began to recognize them. It was the second in command of the Empire's Legion Cyprus, and one of the well-known slave soldiers Soelen. The sight of them surprised Apaxor, but made him scared and anxious at the same time. He wondered why they were coming; most likely to prepare for the conference Apaxor guessed. Maybe he had learned of Ibarx's absence and wanted to question him. He also wondered why Soelen was with him.

Cyprus stood at the same height as Apaxor. He was a hedgehog-like creature who had a coat of pale blue fur, and his skin was a pale lavender. He had two quills sticking out the back of his head; the bottom flopped down, while the other stood erect. Cyprus wore the same armor as Apaxor, but was fitted to his shape. Apaxor recalled that the armor they wore was stretchy and light, but durable. The armor, purple with two gold linings that each went from the shoulders down to the lower stomach. He also wore a scarlet cape, which signified his authority as second in command of the Empire's Legion.

Soelen stood shorter than Cyprus. He was a Pokémon, like Apaxor, but a completely different breed; a Dewott. He wore no armor, a typical trait of a slave soldier. Apaxor saw a small portion of a scar on the Dewott's shoulder. Soelen had been punished brutally for compromising an earlier mission by being lashed with a rumblek whip; a whip so sharp that it could cut someone deep enough to expose their spine if lashed hard enough. Soelen had been known to cause trouble and act rebelliously, but he was also one of the strongest and deadliest soldiers of the Empire's Legion, nearly as strong as Cyprus.

They walked closer and closer, while Apaxor grew anxious and anxious. As he suspected, Cyprus and Soelen stopped in front of him. "Your brother was ordered to speak with Albez, so he couldn't make it." Cyprus explained, much to his relief, which instantly turned into horror. He remembered that Albez, the leader of the Empire's Legion was known for killing soldiers who stood out of line. What if Albez killed Ibarx? What would happen to Apex when he learns of this? "There's nothing to worry about." Cyprus said, noticing the worry on Apaxor's face. "Albez is simply assigning him a new task. He will be patrolling the deck of the 'Armada' as you are sent to Planetro's moon for sentry duty." Apaxor was relieved to hear this, but sad by the fact that his brother would be unable to see the view of his home world.

"Instead of your brother, Soelen will help you keep guard. Make sure no one enters this auditorium until the seating begins." Cyprus ordered, before walking back from where he came. He was likely returning to his quarters.

The Dewott walked to the post where Ibarx should have been and said no word. For a short time, Apaxor ignored him. _Why does my brother have to stay here while I leave? _He thought to himself in pity. He would be separated from a family member again; first from father, then mother, then Apex, and now his twin Ibarx. He desperately wanted to cry, but he refused to.

"So, when're they showing up?" Soelen asked, as he broke the silence. Apaxor could hear the bitterness in his voice. Most of the soldiers in the Empire's Legion were unhappy, but Soelen was the worst of the bunch. Apaxor knew that the Dewott came from the same home world. Soelen's village was the first one that came under attack. Unlike the Obsidian Plateau, and the other village, there was no say in the matter. Instead of demanding to speak with the elder, they proceeded to attack his home. Apaxor had heard that he, his family, and a friend of his were the only survivors. His friend joined willingly, but Soelen and his family would not comply. Apaxor had heard rumors that the Dewott's parents and younger sister were imprisoned in a small cell in a chasm of Planetro's moon, and that they would be killed if Soelen refused to follow orders. Apaxor believed that the Dewott's family was long dead, considering that he had not followed orders, yet Soelen believed that they were very much alive. If Soelen were not so angry and bitter all the time, he would have felt genuinely sorry for him.

"They'll be here in a half an hour." Apaxor answered reluctantly.

They stood there for another ten minutes in silence. Apaxor kept his gaze at the long, empty hall. He saw Soelen in the corner of his eye and his pink, grotesque scar. The Dewott was likely doing the same thing as Apaxor, staring at the hall. There were no windows on any sides, but luckily, there were lights illuminating from the ceiling, brightening the hall way. Apaxor was growing bored as he stood there. He thought about starting up a conversation with Soelen, but knowing him, the Dewott would likely not speak.

Some of the soldiers in his cabin would tell Apaxor that Soelen would snap at anyone who tried to talk to him. The Dewott hated every last soldier in the Empire's Legion, as much as the soldiers hated him. His little brother Apex had once tried talking to him; he wanted to know where he was and what was going on. He kneeled down, and Soelen tightly grabbed the curved horn on his head and pulled Apex towards him. He whispered something in his hear and pushed him. When Apaxor had learned of this, he asked his little brother what he had said to him. "Welcome to Hell." He answered.

Apaxor started to think about his younger brother. He remembered when he heard the news from one of the informants "Your brother has been sent to another planet to spy on the enemy."

Apaxor was shocked to hear this, and grew increasingly worried for his little brother. "Where is he?" He demanded to know. "Is he safe?"

The informant stood there saying no words. After a few seconds on silence, he responded "Very safe. I can't tell you where he is though. You'll have to speak with Cyprus if you want to know his whereabouts." The informant quickly rushed off. Apaxor noticed that this informant wore a teal robe, with a hood covering his head. _That was unusual, _Apaxor thought _I thought we of the Empire's Legion wore armor. _

It took a while, but Apaxor was able to speak with Cyprus. He was roaming around the outer deck of the 'Armada' spacecraft. On his off-duty, Apaxor rushed to over to him and asked him of the whereabouts of his brother. Cyprus answered "Your brother is on PMD. I'm not allowed to disclose this information, as long as you promise not to tell anyone." Apaxor promised.

"Your brother resides in the Team Cyan guild to observe one of our targets. Walk with me." Apaxor and Cyprus walked around the empty deck. Apaxor remembered that the other soldiers were in the mess hall, consuming their meals and chatting. "We're targeting one of the two leaders of Team Cyan, Bulbasaur. Like Soelen, this Bulbasaur is a special breed of Pokémon; too powerful, too dangerous; a major threat to the Empire's Legion. Your brother will be reporting back to us monthly until the spring of next year. That is all I will tell you. Keep your promise, tell no one of our conversation. Albez will likely set the whole ship ablaze if you do. Return to your cabin and get ready." Apaxor was about to ask him why he would give him this information so soon. "I know what you're going to ask. I'll tell you. I had a brother once. We were separated in the war of my home world. I was sent to work with the Planet Trade Organization while he stayed and fought. Be glad that your brother is alive and well. Return to your cabin immediately."

Cyprus was a Regnum, a race of anthropomorphic animals that walked on two legs and had odd skin and fur colorations. He, alongside the leader of the Empire's Legion were the last of their kind. It was said that there home world was destroyed in a nuclear war when they worked for the Planet Trade Organization, sometime after the discovery of uranium. The Regnum race was ill-prepared, as the bombs went off and the radiation spread throughout their world.

To this day, Apaxor wondered why Cyprus had disclosed this information to him. He thought about it, as he stared into the depths of the hall. From what Cyprus had said about his deceased brother, Apaxor believed that Cyprus had understood what he was going through. Cyprus had always been kind to his soldiers. He occasionally traveled the spacecraft, checked up on the soldiers and helped them out with their tasks, should they had needed help.

Time went on, and the soldiers arrived. There were hundreds of them packed in the room, and there were thousands waiting outside that hall. Some were smaller than Apaxor, some were shorter, and some were taller and larger. He began to feel anxious about the mass quantity of people in the room. His anxiety came to a halt, as he saw his brother pushing through the crowd, trying to reach him. It took a few minutes, but Ibarx pushed on through and halted in front of Apaxor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Ibarx said in his usual lax voice. "Albez had…"

"I know." Apaxor said, cutting him off. "Cyprus told me that you were speaking with him. So, he had Soelen take your post."

Ibarx nodded at Apaxor, before looking over to Soelen. "Hey, thanks man!" He said to him. The Dewott did not answer, nor did he even look at Ibarx. _"Dick" _he muttered under his breath.

Ibarx walked over to the wall on Apaxor's side and sat down. He leaned on the wall, trying to make himself comfortable. As Apaxor saw him to that, his legs started to feel a little heavy. Apaxor wanted to sit down as well and there was nothing stopping him, but he felt the urge to stand and remain alert. Some of the other soldiers were glaring at Soelen with contempt, and he did the same to them. Apaxor wanted to shout; to tell them to stop glaring, but his throat was tight and dry, and he could not speak the words. _It'll be like this for two hours _He thought _I hope Soelen doesn't slice us into nothingness before the conference._

Luckily, in the two hour span, the looks of contempt directed at Soelen had not escalated into violence. The Dewott had simply stared back them, his anger visible. Most of the soldiers were conversing about today's conference if they weren't angrily staring at Soelen. "I heard this conference would be very important." Apaxor heard in the crowd of conversations, along with "How long is two hours? I'm getting bored and my legs are starting to cramp."

The two hours went by, and the doors to the auditorium had finally opened. Apaxor's legs were very stiff, but he forced himself to walk. He noticed that no one had opened the door on the other side. _They must have opened automatically, _he guessed in his thoughts. Apaxor stared dead ahead and suddenly remembered that he was the first in line, and that Soelen and his brother were behind him. Soelen's presence unsettled him more so, now that he was behind him. _What if he slits my throat with his Razor Shell? _He thought, until he realized that concept was ridiculous. Soelen may hate every last soldier in the Empire's Legion, but he wouldn't mindlessly kill them.

Apaxor walked down a wide set of stairs. On the left and right of him, he saw thousands of seats in a circular formation, like a stadium. On each stair he walked one, more sets of chairs were there.

As he walked, he heard the familiar deep, menacing voice of Cyprus giving a command, which came from the speakers above. "Take the closest seat available and remain there for the duration of the conference. Those who leave there seats during the presentation will face mass punishment."

Apaxor went down to the very bottom row of the auditorium. Right in front of him was a stage with a slightly higher elevation then the bottom row, but far enough from the seats so the others would not have to squeeze through. Apaxor took the closest seat available on his left, Ibarx went to the right across the gap. Soelen sat next to Apaxor on his left, which unnerved him.

The seats were automatically lowered for the shorter soldiers, so they could get on easier. After they sat down, the seats ascended to their regular positions.

As Apaxor was lifted, he anxiously looked at his brother. _How come I have to sit with this bastard instead of my brother? _Apaxor thought. Ibarx remained silent and nodded at him, then turned his head to the stage. Apaxor did the same thing and saw Soelen in the corner of his eye. He felt himself tense up. Apaxor was not sure if he was afraid of Soelen because of his abnormal strength that normal Pokémon would not have, or angry because he scared his little brother.

Apaxor heard a ton of chatting come from behind him, from the other soldiers. Apaxor even saw soldiers walk past them to take their seats on the bottom row. Some of them contemptuously looked at Soelen, and of course Soelen did the same to them. A few minutes passed and Apaxor saw that all of the second and third rows had been filled up—he could not see the first row, due to the stage blocking his vision.

Apaxor felt eyes watching him, and turned to face Soelen. The Dewott was looking at him. He could not tell if he stared at him with contempt or indifference. Regardless, Apaxor felt uncomfortable. The Dewott opened his mouth "You're his brother, right?"

"Who's brother?" Apaxor asked.

"Apex, his older brother." He answered. Apaxor nodded and directed his eyes at the stage, not wanting to talk to Soelen, yet the Dewott spoke anyway. "Do you think anyone's guarding the doors to this place?"

"I'm sure they are." Apaxor answered, keeping his focus on the stage. He refused to look at Soelen.

"Look at me." The Dewott said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Fearful, Apaxor turned to him. "Why don't we talk for a bit? The conference won't be starting for another thirty minutes. I'm bored."

Apaxor was a little disoriented, but he did have a point. The auditorium would be filling up in that time. As soon as the last man or woman took their seat, the presentation would start. Apaxor agreed and the two chatted.

Soelen and Apaxor talked about their home world, Planetro, and their former homes. Soelen told him that he came from the Eastern Sealand, one of the most peaceful villages of their home world. The laws were just and fair, like the Obsidian Plateau, but they forbade the Pit of Melancholy for those accused of crime. Death and torture was not allowed, and if the accused violated a sacred rule, they were forced into temporary exile; permanent if the crime was terrible enough.

Soelen had also told him about his parents. His father used to be the chief's hand, his mother was a hunter, and his sister was a tomboy. His friend that Apaxor had heard about was a Piplup, now a Prinplup named Duplex, who had been sent to Planetro's moon for sentry duty.

"That's interesting," Apaxor admitted "It's interesting because I'll be going there to do the same thing."

"You'll probably meet him." Soelen said.

Apaxor was surprised by the way Soelen was treating him. Instead of rude remarks, or stares of contempt, he was treating him like a friend. _Was he that bored? _Apaxor thought. The next thing he knew, Apaxor had been telling Soelen about his home and his culture. The Dewott gave off a friendly smile, which was very out of character. Maybe the only thing Soelen needed was a friend.

"Apaxor." He heard come from his right. The Fraxure looked at his identical and saw his lips moving. He said nothing aloud, but Apaxor knew what Ibarx was saying. "He's tricking you."

Apaxor had forgotten about the rumors that circulated around Soelen. It was said that Soelen the Dewott was manipulative. He would treat someone nicely and gain there trust, only for him to backstab them at the last minute. There was once a soldier in the neighboring cabin who was executed in the night for an unknown reason. Rumor has it that Soelen hated this soldier to the core, so he pretended to be his friend. He tricked him into doing something horrible, thus assuring the soldier's execution. What happened to this soldier was a mystery to Apaxor.

After remembering the rumor, Apaxor kept his eyes on the stage again. Soelen was about to say something to him, but then the words came from the speakers "This conference will now begin! Everyone must remain in their seats!" Like last time, it was Cyprus who spoke the words.

It was time for the conference. Apaxor heard the doors open from behind him and the auditorium went silent. The Fraxure turned to look and saw him. He stood at the same height as Cyprus, except his coat of fur was gray and his skin was a pale teal. The three quills on the back of his head pointed backwards. He wore the same armor as everyone else, and like Cyprus, he wore a cape. However, this cape was gold and signified his authority: the leader of the Empire's Legion, Albez Purus.

He walked down the stairs, as everybody in the room looked at him; some in awe, some in fear. Albez walked past Apaxor and looked in his direction, but his eyes on Soelen. Apaxor remembered that Soelen was not only a slave soldier, but Albez's favorite. The only reason why Albez kept him alive was because of his strength.

Albez Purus seamlessly climbed onto the stage and walked to the center. He stood in the direction of Soelen, likely wanting to keep an eye on him. Apaxor suddenly noticed that Soelen was the only slave soldier in the room. _How could I have not noticed that before? _Apaxor thought.

Albez stood there silently for a couple seconds before speaking. "Tomorrow will be a very important days, my soldiers!" He loudly spoke in his harsh, high pitched voice. "As we are all aware, we must take over this galaxy and build our army, to counteract with Frieza's! It's only a matter of time until he discovers our whereabouts! However, there is an inconvenience! There are those in this galaxy who would perceive us as a threat, and would do whatever they could to defend their home worlds! We have spent the past year studying them, learning of their worlds, exploiting as much as possible! That is why tomorrow is important! We will capture these 'protagonists' and I shall personally execute these threats! These are the threats to the Empire's Legion! Remember them!"

A hologram appeared behind Albez and he turned to it. On the hologram, it showed photos that were taken by drones.

One of the photos showed the Bulbasaur that Cyprus had told him about walking through a field with a Mudkip. Behind them was a sandstone hut, either a house that appeared in the shot or perhaps there place of residence. Apaxor did not know.

Another showed two Regnum-like creatures that appeared to be a hedgehog and a fox having a conversation in a city-street. The two wore no clothes, except gloves and shoes. The hedgehog's coat of fur was blue, and fox's a light orange. The three quills on the back of the hedgehog's head were flopped down. The fox had two tails.

Another had the picture of two short statured humans with big noses fighting a creature that looked barely like a Blastoise. The men both wore overalls, boots, shirts, gloves, and caps on their heads. The shorter man wore red with an emblem of an M on the cap's center. It was similar to the taller man, but he wore green with an emblem of an L. The creature they fought had scaled yellow skin and the shell on its back was green and spiked.

The last photo showed seemingly innocent and adorable creatures wandering around a castle grounds of some sort. They looked identical, both had blushes on their cheeks and their eyes black, but shiny. However, one was smaller than the other. The bigger one was pink and its feet red and the smaller blue with darker blue feet.

And so, the conference began.


	2. Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur

_Another day. _Bulbasaur thought, as he opened his eyes. He slept on his belly, the large bulb on his back pointed upwards at the ceiling. He stretched his front and hind legs, as he let out a yawn. Bulbasaur rolled off of his cushion and landed on all-fours. As he stood, he let out another yawn.

He observed the environment his home. The short, smooth grass on the ground comforted his feet. The air was not too warm and not too cold, the way he liked it. The walls that surrounded him made sure to that. He looked over to his left, and on the wall was a map of the world. The map showed two large continents and some of the notable areas were highlighted with a star with the name of that location underneath it. He could not read the names since he was not close enough. On his right was a chest that contained various items that he considered mementos of his journeys. Bulbasaur looked straight ahead and saw the door which led outside. He walked over to it and gently pushed the door open with his head.

Bulbasaur walked outside and took a breath through his nose. _It's a lot colder out here _Bulbasaur thought. It was quite early in the morning. Bulbasaur was sure that the other residents of Pokemon Square were still asleep.

Bulbasaur walked across his small yard, and over to the mailbox. He opened it and saw that there was no mail, besides the local newspaper. Bulbasaur expected to see over a dozen envelopes of rescue mission papers. He recalled that Pelipper had taken part in a delivery marathon the day before, and was likely resting and fatigued. He took the newspaper out of the mailbox, and then shut it.

Bulbasaur took a quick look at today's headline "Crime in the Capital Reduced By 30%!" He smiled at the title. He was glad to hear that the capital had been doing better, since the downfall of the crime family that stirred anarchy there.

He heard a familiar voice come from behind him. "Good morning." He heard.

Bulbasaur turned around and saw his partner and best friend standing a few feet in front of him, Mudkip. "Yeah, morning." He replied back.

He remembered the first day he met Mudkip…

* * *

><p>Bulbasaur saw nothing, but darkness. He couldn't feel a thing. He was unsure if he was dreaming or fully conscious. Suddenly, he felt like he was falling. The wind pummeled at his face. He heard the screams of terror come from above him as he fell, which became less and less audible when he descended further and further to the ground of blackness. The second he hit the ground he jolted awake.<p>

Everything was a blur when Bulbasaur opened his eyes. He was numb and, like in the dream and was scared. Bulbasaur looked around and tried to find out where he was. From what he could see in his blurred vision, it appeared that he was in someone's home. He saw something, or someone enter the room. It stood there for a couple seconds staring at him, Bulbasaur assumed. The blue blurred figure rushed out of the room and shouted something. Bulbasaur was too scrambled to understand what he said. Another couple of seconds pass by, and two larger figures stepped into the room. They were roughly the same size as Bulbasaur, while the other one was smaller.

One of the larger blurred figures ran up to Bulbasaur. It was close enough for him to see. This figure had light blue skin, a black angular fin on its head, and two orange gills pointing outward on its cheeks. _A Marshtomp, _Bulbasaur thought. It was the first thought he had processed, or at least remembered processing.

The Marshtomp started talking to him, but Bulbasaur could only see its mouth moving. _I'm sorry, but I can't hear you, _Bulbasaur wanted to tell it, but all he could do was let out a weak yip. The Marshtomp walked two steps back, and that's when Bulbasaur noticed that she was wearing a pink apron.

Bulbasaur's sight slowly came back to him and he saw them. By the door was a small fish-like creature with blue skin, a fin on his head pointing upwards, along with a tailfin. Its lower jaw and tailfin were a lighter blue than it's upper. _A Mudkip, _Bulbasaur thought, _and another Marshtomp right next to him. _The Marshtomp wore no apron, unlike the other one. He quickly realized who these three were; a mother, a father, and there child.

As Bulbasaur regained his vision, he felt a massive throbbing in his head, which surged through the rest of his body. He groaned in pain. He tried standing. "Hey, take it easy." The father shouted in concern. The young Bulbasaur jumped by his shout. He suddenly grew frantic and confused, looking around the room. He rolled off the stack of hay that he slept on.

_Where am I? _He wanted to ask, but he could not. Bulbasaur started walking around the room in a panic. The pain in his body—mostly his head—had not bothered him. There was something wrong. He could not pinpoint it. He gave it a few seconds and realized that he did not know who he was. Bulbasaur started breathing fast, and heavily. He collapsed to the ground, and desperately cried. "Who am I? Who am I?" He asked himself, as he felt warm tears pour down his face. Suddenly, he blacked out again.

He awoke in the blackness again. This time, he was not falling. He felt like he was standing on something fleshy. Bulbasaur turned around and saw a checkered door, gold and black. Bulbasaur unsheathed his vine from his bulb and attempted to open the door by pushing on its handles. When that did not work, he tried prying the door open with both his vines, but to no avail. Bulbasaur felt his heart racing again and a burning pain in his stomach. He threw up on the black ground, and saw two eyeballs in the vomit. The youngling laughed hysterically and then he heard a "Hoo, hoo" come from above him. He saw a golden, glistening Noctowl fly above him. At least, that is what Bulbasaur thought it was.

Bulbasaur jolted awake and noticed that he was back in the haystack bed. In front of him was the young Mudkip he saw earlier. "You're awake." He said with glee.

"What? Where am I?" Bulbasaur asked in confusion.

"My house." Mudkip answered. "My mom and dad are in the town north of here to get some food and medicine." The young Mudkip looked at Bulbasaur's head. "Does it hurt?"

Bulbasaur felt the pain in his head. "Yeah, but not as bad."

"At least you're noggins patched up with gauze." Mudkip said. "I was coming back from the Rescue Team Academy, to talk to my teacher and you suddenly showed up in front of me." How could he suddenly pop up in front of this kid? Just out of nowhere? Bulbasaur was confused by this. "I saw this lavender light and you were there when it went away. You had a nasty bump on your head. You looked at me and said 'help me', and then you fell down and passed out."

Bulbasaur was shocked by what Mudkip told him. "I don't remember that happening." He said. "All I remember was waking up and seeing you and your parents, and your mom talking to me."

"Are you okay?" Mudkip asked with concern. "I think you have amnesia."

Bulbasaur paused for a few seconds, before nodding in agreement. "I don't remember who I am: where I came from, my family, not even my friends. I'm scared, really scared."

"You don't have to be." Mudkip blurted. "You're safe now. You don't have to be scared."

Bulbasaur was afraid for a while, and confused. But now, he felt much calmer and welcome. The atmosphere felt more pleasant. _Am I a guest? _Bulbasaur wanted to ask, yet he said nothing.

Bulbasaur heard a door open from underneath them. "We're home." He heard the Mudkip's mother say.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Mudkip shouted to his parents. He stepped closer to Bulbasaur and said to him, "Mom and dad are home. I'll be back up as quick as I can." Mudkip rushed out the room and ran down a small flight of stairs.

"He's awake again, but I think he's doing better!" Bulbasaur heard him say.

"Just let me put the groceries away and I'll be there in a sec." Said Mudkip's mother.

Bulbasaur heard Mudkip and his father rush up the stairs. They appeared in the doorway. The father enters the room before his son. "So, are you going to drop off the bed again and flail like a Primeape again?" He asked in a joking and friendly manor.

Bulbasaur couldn't help but to smile at his joke. He wanted to laugh, but he was in too much pain to do so. "No." He answered.

The Marshtomp smiled and clapped. "Hooray, buddy! You're doing better!" He chuckled.

"That's my dad." Mudkip said cheerfully. "He's playful."

"So, you hungry champ?" The Marshtomp asked Bulbasaur; the jolly, playful tone still in his voice. "You must be, because you've been out for three days."

_Three days? How could I have been out for that long? _The feeling of welcome he had was gone. Mudkip knew, but he had not told him. The kid could have told him, but why didn't he? Bulbasaur wanted to call him out on this, but all he could do was remain quiet.

Marshtomp frowned. "I thought you knew." He said in disappointment. The Marshtomp took a deep breath and exhaled, before turning to his son, on his right. "I thought you told him." An upset tone was in his voice.

Mudkip looked down guilty. "I'm sorry." He said, sounding upset. Tears began forming in his eyes.

His father kneeled down to his son and gently patted him on the head, right of his head fin. "It's okay little guy." Mudkip looked up to his father and wiped away the forming tears with his head fin. "Mom will be up in a second. I'll help her pack the groceries. Just stay here and keep an eye on our guest."

_So, I was right. I am a guest. _Bulbasaur thought. Mudkip's father walked back downstairs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Mudkip said in guilt. "I thought you would freak out again if I told you."

"It's okay." Bulbasaur said, forgiving Mudkip. He was growing fond of him and his dad, though he had only known them for a few minutes. His feeling of welcome had returned quickly.

Bulbasaur heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then the Mudkip's parents were in the room. The Marshtomp in the apron walked over to him and quickly observed the gauze on his head, before looking directly at Bulbasaur. "It must really hurt. Are you okay?" Bulbasaur nodded, noticing her gentle and soothing words.

_Her voice is as sweet as a Pecha Berry, _He thought. "It hurts a little."

She looked at the gauze again. "I'm surprised. It looks very painful." The Marshtomp turns to her husband. "Can you get the medical kit?" He nods and rushes back downstairs.

"What's going on?" Bulbasaur asked, confused.

"There's nothing to worry about," She said. "I just need to replace the gauze on your head."

The father came back upstairs, carrying a small wooden box, almost three-fourths of his size, with the words "MEDICAL KIT" engraved on its front. He walked up to his wife and gently placed the box to her right.

"Thanks." She quickly said. She opened the chest and quickly picked up a roll of silk. She closed it, before looking towards Bulbasaur. "This silk sticks on. I'm going to take the gauze off your head. It's going to sting."

"Do it." Bulbasaur said, wanting to get it over with. She nodded and quickly tore the gauze off his head. The stinging pain was quick, and he saw Mudkip and his father cringe at his wound. She placed the old gauze on top of the closed chest, and quickly took some silk and plastered it on Bulbasaur's head, over his injury. He noticed a dark, green liquid latched onto his old gauze. _Is that my blood? _He thought. _Was my injury that bad?_

She placed the roll of silk back in the medical chest, while picking up the old, bloodied gauze. "I'll dispose of this." She said, completely un-phased by the gore. She rushed to the lower levels.

"My mom's seen worse." Mudkip said. "She's a nurse, well, she used to be."

"She used to work in the capital, the old one, until our marriage a few years back." The father explained.

_Old one? I don't get it. _Bulbasaur thought. He wanted to ask what this 'Old Capital' was and why it was called that, but something stopped him from speaking the words.

Marshtomp walked over to the medical box and picked it up. "I should get this back." He said, before her wife entered the room again.

"I'll get it." She said. Marshtomp handed the box over to her and she went back down to the lower levels.

Bulbasaur wanted to get off the bed and walk. He looked at Mudkip and his father, before attempting to do so. Bulbasaur slowly lifted himself off the haystack. He felt so heavy, but he pushed himself. "What're you?" Mudkip asked, surprised. "Don't try it. You're weak. Get back in the bed. You need rest." Bulbasaur wouldn't listen. He needed to do this.

"You'll fall down, little guy." The father exclaimed.

"But he's as big as you dad." Mudkip said. His father gave no response, other than a shrug.

Bulbasaur gently placed his front-leg on the smooth wooden floor. Mudkip and his father began walking towards him. "No!" Bulbasaur's head throbbed, as he shouted. The two stopped moving and observed him. Bulbasaur placed his other front-leg on the floor. He dragged himself off the small stack of hay. His hind-legs carried him as they made contact with the floor as well. Bulbasaur stared at the ground, as he forced himself off the bed. He looked up to Mudkip, breathing heavily, and then his father. Bulbasaur felt himself trip and he held on, trying not to collapse.

Mudkip looked at him in awe. "Whoa." He said, almost shouting. "You are…so cool."

Bulbasaur panted. He felt his legs shake and his head throb. He smiled at Mudkip. "I know right. This is nuts, what I'm doing." He felt himself drop to the floor. _Rest, _Bulbasaur thought. _All I need is rest._

He heard Mudkip shout his name and he sped towards him. "Are you alright?" He asked in worry.

"Yeah." Bulbasaur said, as he became dizzy. He felt like he was spinning and his vision was growing blurry again. "Can someone get me back in bed?"

Mudkip's father nodded and he gently pushed him towards the bed. When they were close enough, Marshtomp lifted Bulbasaur and gently dropped him onto the small haystack. "I've got to give you credit champ. That was amazing, but stupid."

Bulbasaur nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Marshtomp turned to his son. "We should let him rest a little while longer. He needs to get his strength back." Mudkip nodded and he and his father left the room. Marshtomp closed the door gently. As he did that, Bulbasaur closed his eyes and drifted.

Bulbasaur had no dreams. He woke up and it was dark. He was not sure if it was late at night or very early in the morning. Bulbasaur looked at the door at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly, he heard a gentle knock come from the opposite side of the door. The door opened slightly, but slowly. Mudkip peeked in. "Can I come in please?"

Bulbasaur nodded. _I wonder what he wants, _Bulbasaur thought. Mudkip gently closed the door with his head fin, and walked over to him, not making a sound. "I want to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"Go on." Bulbasaur said.

"The day I found you, when I was coming back from the academy; before that, I was talking to my teacher. I went to this academy to learn how to be a Rescue Team Official. I was there for a year and…" Mudkip paused in nervousness. "…now that I'm finished, I need to find a partner. I have to, because the law say that kids need partners or else, no Rescue Team. Uh…and…"

"…You want me to be your partner?" He knew that Mudkip would ask him that. "Mudkip, I'm still hurt."

"Maybe when you're unhurt…" Mudkip shouted, before stopping himself. "Sorry." He whispered. "Maybe when you feel better, can you?" Mudkip's lower lip began to quiver. "Please. I need this; it's my calling to help those who can't help themselves."

Bulbasaur gave it some thought. Mudkip and his parents took care of him, as if he were part of their family. He had no "true" family he could remember. Mudkip was the first person he had talked and he considered him a friend. "Alright, I guess we'll be partners."

Mudkip sighed in relief and a smile flashed on his face. "Thank you. Thank you. Alright, first step to starting a rescue team: what should our name be? How about 'Team Bulbakippers?' No that sounds ridiculous. What about..." He stood there and pondered.

"Team Cyan?" Bulbasaur heard himself say. _It sounds too simple, but it's just an idea._

"Actually," Mudkip said "that's a great name. Clever too. I'm a blue and you're…green-blue. It fits."

"Green-blue?" Bulbasaur chuckled. "Kind of a silly way to say it like that, don't you think?"

Mudkip rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>After the usual morning greeting, Bulbasaur and Mudkip began their walks to the Square Diner, which was in the northern part of town. They walked across the wooden bridge, which led them into town. Underneath the bridge was a river, which flowed straight down into the ocean when it reached the cliff side. The Kecleon Brothers were placing a day's worth of food, supplies, and medicine on the shelves behind them. Asides the workers at their stands, Bulbasaur noticed that there was no one around. <em>The townspeople must be sleeping still, <em>he thought.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip headed to a path up north and saw Whishcash's Pond. The elder Whishcash, like everyone else in town, was asleep. To the right, there was a path carved in the stone hill. They walked up it. The path heading up into the northern part of town was relatively steep. Bulbasaur liked feeling the smooth path on his feet, though it was rather cold in this early morning.

As they finished walking through the smooth stone path, they had arrived in the northern part of town. This was where most—nearly all—of the residents of Pokémon Square lived. They continued forward and saw the dozens of huts that stood firm. Some of them were built from wood, others dried mud and stone. They continued straight and arrived at their destination.

The exterior of the Square Diner was crafted with clay, with tree trunks acting as support beams. As they entered, they saw that the inside was a perfect blend of nature and built structures. The floor was the natural grass and all the tables and booths were made of wood. Asides from the employees, there was no one else in the diner.

The two met a friendly face at the reception table: Audino, a waitress who had been working at that diner for almost a decade and had been serving Bulbasaur and Mudkip since their first arrivals. Audino greeted the two and sent them to their usual seat; the third booth in the back of the diner. After taking their seats, they placed their usual order to the waitress.

There had been something on Bulbasaur's mind: the birthday of his girlfriend Chikorita, who was part of another rescue team called Team Go-Getters. Bulbasaur loved her extremely and really wanted to do something great for her this year. Last year, he got her a small present because he was too busy.

All of a sudden, Mudkip brought it up "Chikorita's birthday is in a few weeks. Y'know what you're going to get her?" he asked curiously.

_It's like he can read my mind. We've known each other for that long, huh? _"I want to do something more, but I can't think of anything. You got any ideas?"

Four years ago, they met. Four years ago, he and Mudkip established Team Cyan. For four years, they had been as close as brothers. Bulbasaur almost believed that Mudkip was actually his brother.

Mudkip gave the question some thought before he answered. "There's this new resteraunt that opened a few days ago. Maybe you could take her there. It's called 'Le Cloyster.'" He pitched. "It's just south of Thunderwave Cave. Remember that lake we saw on the way there?"

Bulbasaur nodded. "This Le Cloyster place sounds like a fancy restaurant."

"Because it is." Mudkip said bluntly, yet jokingly. He smiled and chuckled; Bulbasaur did the same.

Bulbasaur routinely looked over to the entrance of the diner, excepting the familiar two and his lover to appear. _That's right, _Bulbasaur remembered. The day before, Chikorita had told him that she, Squirtle, and Charmander were taking part in a rescue mission on the other side of the country. She was not sure when they would be back, but knowing the speed of the Pidgeots they flew on, they would likely be back later this evening. After all, the Pidgeots had been flying around since their days as Pidgeys. They were bred and trained to travel at fast speeds, those Pidgeots.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip ate their breakfasts, and the two headed back south. They walked through the smooth stone path again, then past Whiscash's pond as well. They turned left, to the Pelipper Post Office. Bulbasaur could see that Persian, owner of the Pokémon Square bank, was already up and standing firmly at her booth. _She's always awake, _Bulbasaur thought. _How does she do it? _He shouts hello at them and Mudkip does the same to her.

The two stopped in their tracks and saw the large hut, shaped in the head of a Pelipper. _It's like mine and Squirtle's hut, _Bulbasaur thought_, but bigger_.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip walked to the entrance door. "It's closed." Mudkip said, genuinely disappointed. With no access to the Pelipper Post Office, to collect envelopes of rescue mission assignments, the two walk to the corkboard to their left. They saw only four rescue missions: a delivery mission, two rescue missions, and a refugee hunt.

Bulbasaur could tell what the assignments were by looking at the insignias branded on the envelopes. The traditional badge, a capsule that was pink on top and white on the bottom with wings extended on its left and right signified a rescue mission. The yellow sack with its opening tied with rope signified a delivery mission. And lastly, the refugee hunt, which was signified with a black circle with angry red eyes and no pupils.

As they ate their breakfasts, Bulbasaur and Mudkip agreed to do an easy mission that day. The rescue mission they had done the day before was quite challenging, especially for Bulbasaur.

"How about the…" Mudkip paused for a second before deciding. "The delivery mission."

Bulbasaur nodded in agreement and took the envelope off the corkboard with his vine. He opened up the envelope, revealing a parchment, explaining the mission's details.

"Location: Oaklen Forest," Bulbasaur read from the parchment. "Objective: Deliver a week's worth of food, medicine, and supplies to the market. The goods are located in Drilbur's Storage." Bulbasaur remembered Drilbur's Storage. It was a long time ago; at least two years since he and Mudkip went last. "Location: Eight kilometers northeast of Pokémon Square." Bulbasaur looked up at Mudkip. "Lucky for us, Drilbur's Storage is on the same path to Oaklen."

"Agreed." Mudkip said.

After heading to the Keceleon Shop to buy essentials for themselves, they began their journey to Drilbur's Storage. After walking through the 'Bouqet Plains' for a short while, they noticed that the patches of flowers were gone and that there was a small hut made of dried mud and stone. They saw the entrance; a wooden door with a stone handle. At the top of the hut they saw a sign that read "Drilbur's Storage!"

The two walked up to the hut. Bulbasaur, with his vine, knocked on the door. A few seconds pass and the Drilbur in charge of the storage facility opened the door. _I remember him, _Bulbasaur thought.

A surprised look appeared on the Drilbur's face. "Bulbasaur and Mudkip, you're back! It's been so long. You must be here to pick up goods for a delivery mission." Mudkip nodded.

The Drilbur gestured the two to come inside. When they did, they saw that the hut was rather small; there was a stack of hay where the Drilbur slept and couple of food items for his consumption, inside an open cabinet. However, this was not the actual storage facility, this was Drilbur's home. There was a staircase in the center of the hut, which led to the underground storage area. They descend into the underground cave.

The walk lasted for almost ten minutes. When they were done walking, they saw a massive cavern that stretched out for, potentially miles. The two looked at this cavern with a feeling of nostalgia. They remembered their first time in the caverns. They spent almost an hour searching for the goods they had to deliver, but that was two years ago.

"Which one?" Drilbur asked with a delighted and pleasent tone.

"Oaklen Village." Mudkip answered.

"Great." The Drilbur replied, his voice still pleasant and delightful. "The goods for Oaklen are right…" He took a long peak into the cavern's depths, and after a few seconds, he spotted them ", there." Drilbur pointed at the goods; they were very close by, to Bulbasaur's surprise; they were resting in a grotto a couple of meters away from them at the left wall of the cave.

"Wait here. Let me get you a wagon." Drilbur walked left. He stopped at a door and opened it, entering a room. Bulbasaur could see that this room led into a far and wide corridor. They waited a few minutes and Drilbur came back with a wagon, dragging it on its handle with his large claws. Bulbasaur thought that Drilbur would cut the wagon's handle apart for a moment.

The three walked to the grotto and placed all the boxed and wrapped up goods in the wagon. Drilbur let go of the wagon, and Bulbasaur wrapped his vine around its handle. He tied the goods with rope to keep them in place.

Bulbasaur went up the stairs first, with Mudkip and Drilbur behind him. After around fifteen minutes, they had finally returned to the surface. They spent a few minutes resting from walking up a long set of stairs.

"It was great seeing you guys again, after two years." Drilbur said, before looking up at the ceiling in nostalgia. "All the progress you've in that time is phenomenal."

Bulbasaur smiled. "Thank you." He said to Drilbur. "We have to head out now. It'll be at least thirty minutes to Oaklen Village, if Mud and I go at a pace."

"Then get to Oaklen my friends." Drilbur said. "I guess I'll see you around."

Bulbasaur and Mudkip said there goodbyes to Drilbur. They left the hut and Bulbasaur felt the cool morning breeze, as he and Mudkip walked to their destination, yet something was off. Bulbasaur thought he heard yelling come from a small woods just east of him and his friend. _Are we being followed, _Bulbasaur thought. As they continued further to their destination, Bulbasaur remained alert.


	3. Mudkip

Mudkip

For almost an hour Bulbasaur and Mudkip had been journeying to Oaklen Village. Bulbasaur's vine still gripped on the wagon's handle. It moved as they moved.

Their journey was quiet and Mudkip knew why. As soon as they left Drilbur's Storage, Bulbasaur went silent and began observing the area around them, consistently. _Something's following us, _Mudkip knew. _But who or what? _

Bulbasaur looked to his right, at Mudkip. "To your right." He whispered to Mudkip. "Far off." Mudkip looked and saw a figure in the distance and he felt a nervous chill spread through his body. It was too far to notice any major details, but there was a particular thing that he noticed: it was small, but taller than Mudkip. "What are you doing?" Bulbasaur whispered.

"Sorry. I had to look. It was tempting." Mudkip whispered back.

"I hope he didn't notice you noticing him."

"I doubt it." Mudkip informed. "Besides, it was just a quick peek."

Bulbasaur sighed. "Right." He turned his head back to the direction of the path. "I don't know if this 'stalker' is a threat or not; a crazy fan who saw us walk by or someone who's planning to kill us, probably one of Malum's old grunts who wants revenge. Let's get these goods to Oaklen and then we'll deal with the stalker later."

"Are you sure we should let this person follow us?" Mudkip questioned. He was worried that the stalker would follow them into Oaklen Village and do something malicious. What if this man or woman, or boy or girl would start murdering the villagers? He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, knowing that it would make him more worried than he was.

"For a little bit." Bulbasaur said. "I want to see what he does." Bulbasaur was twelve years old, a year younger than Mudkip, but he was smart. It was clear to him that his partner and friend was learning this stalker's strategy. "He's far away and he hasn't gotten any closer. We're safe for now."

_If it weren't for those Mystery Dungeons, _Mudkip thought, _he would never had learned how to spot strange things. _"But if he does get closer, should we worry?"

Bulbasaur nodded. "I doubt he will. He's so far away that he can't hear us."

They walked for a couple more minutes. Mudkip was sure that they were close to Oaklen Village. In the distance, he saw a giant oak tree. Maybe the village was there, in front of it. Still, Mudkip wanted to finish the mission as quick as possible, in case that stalker did something. They had stopped at a hill and saw a village at the bottom of it.

"I think that's Oaklen." Bulbasaur said. "Check the map, Mudkip."

The small basket of goods that Mudkip had strapped on his back, he gently placed it on the grassy ground. He opened it with his head fin. He saw small sacks with berries inside, to help regain strength and cure status ailments. He also saw three apples for consumption. Underneath the sacks of berries and the apples, he saw a parchment folded three-ways; the map. He took the map out of the basket and handed it to Bulbasaur.

With his two vines, Bulbasaur unfolded the parchment, revealing a detailed map of the continent. The map noted all of the important landmarks such as towns, villages, cities, and mystery dungeons. Mudkip had marked his own points of interest: his home, in case he got lost. Mudkip squinted at the map, trying to find Oaklen Village. He saw the hill that led down into the village and the large forest and three massive trees in its depths.

Mudkip took his eyes off the map and noticed the exact same features shown on the map: a hill, an immense forest, and three large trees that stood out. "We're here!" Mudkip said.

"Let's deliver the goods." Bulbasaur quickly folded the map and placed it back in the basket. Mudkip closed the basket, picked it up with his head fin and placed it on his back. He buckled the straps around his belly.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip descended down the gentle hill. Mudkip wondered if the stalker was still following them. He looked to his right and left, by Bulbasaur and quickly turned around. There was no one in sight and Mudkip was relieved. Maybe the stalker had lost interest and left. He twirled around, in the direction of the village. He saw that Bulbasaur was still alert. What if the stalker was still following them, but took an alternate route? "Is he still following us?" Mudkip asked.

"I think so."

"I don't see him." Mudkip said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not taking any chances." Bulbasaur said. "Stay alert. He could be anywhere."

The village they entered had small huts, nearly the same size as Bulbasaur's. The outside of the huts were plastered with tree bark. The gray cloth Mudkip saw at each of the huts were likely used as doors to get inside. All of the huts were at a consistent size, except for two of them, which were much bigger. One was closer and the other farther into the west. The closer one was likely their destination.

As they walked to the market, Bulbasaur and Mudkip noticed that a majority of the villagers were looking at them, some in excitement, and some in surprise. Since Bulbasaur and Mudkip are the two famous leaders of Team Cyan, they knew that their reputations have spread throughout small villages, such as this one—not only villages, but all across the world as well.

Some of the villagers shouted at the two, trying to get their attention. Some actually walked up to them, asking if they could join Team Cyan, or asked about what the dangers of mystery dungeons were. A few of the villagers were shy, and a few bold. Most of the villagers that went up to Bulbasaur, and Mudkip were children, young adults, and parents.

Mudkip was so happy to know that there were so many people in the world who were rooting for them. He couldn't help but to crack a smile. Mudkip answered all of their questions willingly. The villagers were surrounding them, asking him and his partner a gratuitous amount of questions. Mudkip was getting tired, and Bulbasaur looked uncomfortable. "Hey listen, everyone. Bulbasaur and I need to deliver these to the market." He pointed his head fin at the wagon. "Is that the market over there? That big hut?"

A Teddiursa nodded. "Yeah." A Vulpix said. "Of course." Said a Grovyle.

Bulbasaur noticed someone walking towards them and he turned around. Mudkip did the same. The villagers moved out of the way, to let him come closer. "That's the mayor." One of the villagers said into Mudkip's ear, a Combee.

The mayor stood on all-fours, like Bulbasaur and Mudkip, but he was taller than Bulbasaur. His skin was a light green color and a shell surrounded his back, which also covered the top of his head and tail. On his back, there were two green bushes that neighbored left and right.

"The leaders of Team Cyan." The Grotle said. "I never thought that you would come here. I guess I should introduce myself. I am…"

"The Mayor of Oaklen." Mudkip said. "Uh, sorry if I interrupted you."

"That's alright." Grotle said. "Still, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Bulbasaur said. He still looked a little disoriented, probably from the crowd of villagers surrounding them. "Nice village that you're in charge of." Bulbasaur looked a bit distracted. It looked like he was starting at something in the distance.

"Oh thank you." Something peeked out from behind Grotle, Mudkip noticed. "Bulbasaur, Mudkip, I'd like you to meet my daughter. She's been wanting to see you two for a long time."

The daughter, a small Turtwig, revealed herself to the two. She was nervous, Mudkip could tell. She slowly walked up to the two and looked up at them. She was almost half the size of Mudkip. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." Mudkip replied back, using a gentle and sweet tone. She was so young and looked to be barely three years old.

The little Turtwig smiled. "When I grow up, I want to be a rescue team like you."

Mudkip had a soft spot for children. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he started a rescue team, to save children who were too young to fend for themselves. "I'm sure you'll do great." He said to the youngling.

"We should deliver the goods." Bulbasaur said in haste. He was likely getting more and more anxious from the crowd. "If we don't, they'll probably spoil and we would've made this trip for nothing." He looks at Mudkip. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Mudkip answered. He turned his attention to the crowd of villagers. "Listen everyone. Bulbasaur needs his space. I need you all to, well, mind your own business. I'm sorry if I sounded mean right there."

"I understand if your friend is feeling a little distressed." Said the mayor. "Villagers, let the duo finish their work. Turtwig, come here." The little Turtwig walked back over to her father. "I'm sorry if your friend is feeling distressed Mudkip. Carry on."

The villagers, the mayor, and his daughter walked off. They were possibly returning to their homes, or going back to their jobs. As the crowd left, something stood out to Mudkip. Leaning on a wooden hut a few meters away was a Dewott looking at them. This was not a look of joy of surprise, it was a look of hostility. Mudkip quickly turned around and he, alongside Bulbasaur walked to the market.

"It wasn't the villagers." Bulbasaur whispered.

"I know." Mudkip whispered back. The Dewott was the one that stalked him and his partner. He kept his distance, likely with the intention of tricking Bulbasaur. _He put us into a false sense of security, _Mudkip thought. By the time they had found Oaklen Village, he disappeared into the wilderness. He had found an alternate path into the village, but how? He had not seen him enter the village. Maybe he had snuck around and went through the forest and got into the village that way. Mudkip wondered why we would wait to make himself known. Mudkip knew that something was going to happen and that terrified him.

They kept walking past the wooden huts, but at a fast pace. _We have to do something! That Dewott is behind us! _He wanted to say to Bulbasaur, but he was too afraid to form the words. Bulbasaur said nothing either. He was likely scared too, or angry. Reluctantly, Mudkip looked behind him and was shocked. "He's gone."

"Is he?" Bulbasaur replied back. "Think about it. He's going another way. We'll just drop off the goods at the market and go for him. No small talk, no anything."

"And I thought today was going to an easy one." Mudkip sighed. "I guess not."

They had arrived at the store. They could see that there was a big hole that led into the large hut. Quickly, they entered. Mudkip saw three aisles; one for food, one for supplies, and one for medicine. There was barely anything on the shelves, but they were neatly organized. There was a Starmie in the center aisle, looking through the drought of supplies.

The Starmie looked over to them and immediately recognized the two. "Team Cyan; you're here to deliver the goods. I heard a lot of commotion outside. I'm Starmie, the owner and manager of this store."

"Listen sir," Bulbasaur said. "We're sort of in a hurry, so we'll just drop these off and go."

"My son's part of your rescue team." Starmie said. "How's my boy?"

"You're Staryu's son? Cool, I'll tell him you said hi." Bulbasaur said. He wanted to get out of the store, Mudkip could tell. He felt the same way too. There was a malicious Dewott out there, who would likely try to kill them the second he laid his eyes on them.

Bulbasaur pushed the wagon deeper into the store and Mudkip followed him. _He's on his way, _Mudkip thought in angst. _We have to get out quick. Why did we do this mission, when there's a menace outside, waiting for us? We should've done something. We should have freaking done something. I hope we have time to…_

"Oh hello. I haven't seen your face in town." The Starmie said, but not to them. Bulbasaur stopped pushing the wagon. Mudkip turned around and his heart stopped. His throat tightened and he was frozen in fear. The Dewott stood at the entrance, glaring at him and his friend. Mudkip suddenly realized that this he wasn't glaring at him at all. He glared at Bulbasaur and only Bulbasaur.

Starmie walked over to the Dewott. _No! _He wanted to scream.

"Listen kind sir." The Starmie said. "There's not a lot of goods in my store. We've just gotten a new load right now actually. Could you wait outside for a while, while we organize this?

"I'm not interested in your goods." The Dewott said, still glaring at Bulbasaur.

Mudkip slowly turned his head towards Bulbasaur. He was glaring back, droplets of sweat poured down his face. Mudkip turned back to the scene. "GET OUT OF THERE STARMIE!" Bulbasaur shouted.

It was too late for Starmie to react. That Dewott plunged his fist into Starmie's crystal eye and it cracked loudly. He drove his fist deeper into Starmie's eye. The dark, crimson liquid flowed out of the cracks. He pulled his fist out and the Starmie plummets to the ground. Mudkip shrieked in horror at the sight. The death was so brutal, the most brutal death he had ever seen in the past four years. The Dewott looked at Mudkip. "Shut your cunt mouth!"

"NO!" Bulbasaur shouted in a rage. He rushed at the Dewott and lashed at him, across the face. The lash sounded painful. Mudkip was surprised that the Dewott hadn't been knocked unconscious. Quickly, the Dewott struck back. He clocked Bulbasaur in the nose. Bulbasaur recoiled back. "I knew it! The second you killed Starmie, I knew! You're no ordinary Pokémon! You're just like me! You're a special breed!" The Dewott clocked him again, but this time, he knocked him unconscious.

_A special breed! _Mudkip thought in horror. Special breeds were the most dangerous of Pokémon. Their strength, their resistance and skills were unmatched. The special breeds suddenly vanished from the world, except for Bulbasaur. He was the last living special breed, but as of now, he was not the only one. The Dewott, who now stood in front of Mudkip, was a special breed.

Mudkip dropped to the floor, feeling nothing but helplessness. "Please don't kill me." He whimpered. He looked up and saw that the Dewott was only standing there, looking at him. Mudkip was frozen stiff, scared for his life. He kneeled down, to get a closer look. Mudkip cringed. The Dewott stood back up and walked over to the unconscious Bulbasaur. He grabbed his hind legs and started dragging him away. Mudkip stopped fearing for his own life and now for Bulbasaur's. He stood back up. "NO!" He shouted.

"It's too bad Mud." The Dewott said. It was the silly nickname Bulbasaur had given to him. It sounded too deliberate to be coincidental.

Mudkip angrily rushed over to the Dewott. "I won't let you take him! He's my friend!"

"He's a prisoner now, you little bastard!" He grabbed the scalchop on his right thigh with his left paw. Mudkip knew that he would be cut in half by a razor shell. He would have no time to react once it unsheathed. It would all be over and Bulbasaur would be this Dewott's prisoner.

Suddenly, spores burst out of the seed on Bulbasaur's back. The Dewott started coughing and then gagging. He walked a few steps back, in recoil. Mudkip saw them; the same crowd of villagers that surrounded them earlier were watching outside. The Dewott turned around and noticed them as well. He turned back and looked at Bulbasaur, still wheezing. Quickly, he ran out of the large hut and pushed through the crowd and away from the scene.

There was something about the Dewott that Mudkip noticed. There was a pink grotesque scar that spread from the back of his shoulder and down to the lower-left back.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Mudkip had encountered Bulbasaur, who had spontaneously appeared from that lavender light in front of him. He was just outside of his home when it happened. After Bulbasaur had whimpered "Help me," and passed out, Mudkip screamed for his mother and father frantically. It was Mudkip's dad who heard the call. He rushed over to him and helped his son carry him back home.<p>

"That injury looks bad." He remembered his mother say, after she looked at Bulbasaur's injury. "We should take him to the hospital, but the closest one is too far away. I'll have to treat him myself." She turned her gaze from the wound to Mudkip's father. "Hurry love, get the medical kit."

He remembered seeing the bloody bruise on Bulbasaur's head, which made him cringe. It looked like a wound that someone would get, if they had a hard fall and landed on their head. Maybe Bulbasaur had fallen, but where and why he fell was not the true question. The true question was how he appeared in front of him that day. "If I knew, I'd tell you." Bulbasaur had told him.

Since there was no guest room in the home, Mudkip had to sacrifice his own. He wondered if Bulbasaur knew that is was his room. Regardless, Mudkip wanted to be hospitable and friendly towards him, and he had.

Mudkip was a little worried about where he would sleep. He was scared that his parents would make him sleep outside, where the creatures of the night would brutally murder him, but that was just him overthinking into nonsensical levels. Mudkip had always been prone to exaggerate to himself. The one thing that disturbed him sometimes, he was occasionally right. Luckily, he was wrong in that case. His parents had let him sleep in their room.

Bulbasaur had been unconscious for three days. When he first awoke, Bulbasaur panicked and passed out again. He had woken up again a few hours later, which was when he truly met Mudkip and his parents. Bulbasaur tried to walk in his condition, and he had. It was truly inspiring to see him do that. He knew at that moment Bulbasaur was the perfect candidate to join his rescue team. Mudkip was reluctant to ask, because he doubted that Bulbasaur would approve, yet he did and Mudkip was so grateful.

Bulbasaur had laid in bed for four more days, before he attempted to walk again. He was able to walk around the second floor a couple times, with Mudkip's help. It was only a few minutes, until Bulbasaur collapsed again. Mother had helped him back into the room. "He'll get better soon, sweetie," She told Mudkip. "He needs…a few more days of rest."

Six days had passed before Bulbasaur had tried a third time. This time, however, he walked all by himself, as Mudkip watched from the lower level. He was amazed at the sight. _Bulbasaur is so strong, _Mudkip thought in awe. He slowly walked around the second floor, though he wobbled a little.

Bulbasaur looked at Mudkip from the upper floor; he held on to the guard railing with his front legs. "Good morning."

"Actually, Bulbasaur, the sun's going down."

"Oh, sorry. I should've said 'good sunset.'" Bulbasaur chuckled lightly.

"What you said was kind of dumb." Mudkip heard himself say. Immediately, he felt regret. _Did I hurt his feelings? Oh no! _"Are you okay?"

"I guess so. My head's itchy though, but your mom told me not to scratch. 'It would get worse' she said." Bulbasaur had misinterpreted what Mudkip had asked him. Mudkip thought he had offended him, but it didn't sound that way. Mudkip decided to let this one slide. "Where's your mom and dad?" He suddenly heard Bulbasaur ask.

"Oh," Mudkip had finally realized his parents had left. "They went to the Kecleon Shop, to get some groceries. They just left a few minutes ago."

"Can I come down?" Bulbasaur had asked, likely without a second thought.

Mudkip was reluctant to answer. _What if Bulbasaur falls down the stairs and lands on his head? What if Bulbasaur's skull smashes into a billion pieces? _"I mean…well; I guess so, but please, be careful."

"I will." Bulbasaur headed to the stairs and slowly and carefully descended down them. Mudkip anticipated that he would fall at any moment.

He walked over to the stairs, in case he had to catch Bulbasaur. _I won't let you kill yourself falling down the stairs, _Mudkip thought.

Bulbasaur made it to the last step. He nearly slipped, which made Mudkip jolt in fright. Luckily, Bulbasaur had not fallen. He stepped down the last step and was now on ground-level, with Mudkip.

"At least I didn't fall." Bulbasaur said, before he smiled.

_What if you did? _Mudkip wanted to ask Bulbasaur. "At least you didn't."

"That's what I said."

Mudkip felt embarrassed. _I can't believe I did that! I'm so stupid! _He thought.

"So, Mudkip," Bulbasaur said. "There's something I want to talk to about, about Team Cyan."

"Are you changing your mind?" Mudkip asked, still feeling upset from embarrassing himself.

"No." Bulbasaur answered. "I just want to learn a few things about the job. You went to an academy and learned all this stuff, and I didn't. The only I know is that we have to save people."

"Okay." Mudkip said. "Come with me." He escorted Bulbasaur to the purple carpet in the center of the room. He sat down, and Bulbasaur did as well. "Well, I suppose we should start out with mystery dungeons. Usually, most of our rescue missions are in mystery dungeons. When someone gets stuck in there, a rescue team has to go in and save them, but here's the thing: mystery dungeons are dangerous and they all come in a lot of shapes and sizes."

"Like how?" Bulbasaur asked.

"They're everywhere, all across the world. Some dungeons are small, some are big." Mudkip sighed. "I'm trying to tell you a year's worth of stuff I learned in a few minutes. So, just bear with me." Bulbasaur nodded.

"Now, mystery dungeons are dangerous for a reason, actually a lot of reasons. There's the aggressive wild Pokémon that stalk and attack when they spot you. You can either run away, or fight. If you do fight, you'll have to kill them, or they'll kill you. If you're killed, you'll be sent back to the entrance. Do you want to know what's worse than getting attacked by one or four of them? Getting attacked by a dozen of them or more. It's infamously called a monster house. It's always the death of rescue teams, but still, they're sent back to the entrance, so they don't die. They're usually in bigger dungeons.

"Not only are the aggressive creatures the problem. It's the mystery dungeons themselves. They're like mazes that constantly change. When someone enters a dungeon, their stuck and it's our job to save them. The badges—I forgot to mention this earlier— are the reason why we can die in the dungeons and get sent back to the entrance. We can also leave the dungeon as soon as we rescue the one we need to save. How the badges works, I don't know; not even my teachers do. But there's one thing they said that terrifies me: if you stay in a mystery dungeon for a long time, at least a month, you're stuck there forever."

Bulbasaur looked pale and he gulped in nervousness. "That sounds bad. Mystery Dungeons sound dangerous."

"They are." Mudkip was beginning to grow worried that Bulbasaur would quit. He had to change his mind and quick. "There's…also delivery missions, which is: we get goods and deliver them; pretty easy."

Bulbasaur nodded and took a deep breath. He still looked nervous about the mystery dungeons. "Well, at least we have more time before we do them."

Mudkip was afraid of mystery dungeons as well, but his need to save those in trouble was stronger, much stronger.

The door opened. "We're home!" He heard Mother say. Mudkip stood up, as they entered the hut. His mother and father were both carrying large, leather sacks of goods. They saw Bulbasaur in the room and they both placed the sacks on the floor, then they ran over to him. "You're out of bed. Are you feeling better?" Mother asked.

"A lot better." Bulbasaur replied, looking at the ground. He was certainly terrified by the concept of mystery dungeons, as much as Mudkip was when he first learned about them.

"I don't know," Father said. "You're just as white as the gauze on your head. Are you sure you're okay?"

Bulbasaur looked at Father and said "It's not the injury."

"Are you sure, champ?"

"Yeah. You see, I'm just learning the basics."

* * *

><p>By the time that Dewott was gone, six Magnemite officers entered the scene. They noticed the corpse of Starmie, lying face down and bloody. One of the officers escorted Bulbasaur and Mudkip to the station, which was the other largest hut in Oaklen Village. When they entered, Mudkip saw a Nidorina sitting at the reception counter.<p>

The Magnemite went up to her. "Hey Nido."

She jolted and looked at the officer. "Oh, good morning officer Magnus."

"You spaced out again." Magnus said to her.

"Sorry sir."

"It's alright." Magnus turned to Bulbasaur and Mudkip. "Nido, I need you to keep an eye on these two. I need to talk to Ix."

"We're not in trouble are we?" Mudkip asked the officer.

"No." Magnus opened a door next to the reception counter and went inside it.

"Who's Ix?" Mudkip asked the receptionist.

"Oh," Nidorina paused. "Ix is the Chief of Police in Oaklen." Mudkip nodded.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip walked over to the far left well and the two sat down. The inner walls were made of tree bark, as well as the outer. Worried about getting splinters in his back or tail fin, Mudkip tried not to lean on the walls. He quickly gave in and leaned.

He looked over to Bulbasaur and he was in shock. He was just staring off. It looked like Bulbasaur was staring at the wall, but he wasn't. Mudkip gently patted Bulbasaur on the back, just in front of the large bulb. Mudkip would have asked Bulbasaur if he was okay, but he knew he wasn't. Mudkip was scared for Bulbasaur. Mudkip was almost killed, but that was not the first time he almost came close to death. Mudkip had been in mystery dungeons, the most dangerous places in the world, where death and fear was certain…but with Bulbasaur.

"I thought I was the only one." Mudkip heard muttering. It came from Bulbasaur. Five more Magnemite officers came from the door and left the station. "They're all going to die. We have to do something."

"I know." Mudkip replied.

"It's all my fault." Bulbasaur said suddenly. "I killed Starmie."

"You didn't kill anybody."

"I did. Want to know how? I wasn't careful enough. I should've done something. The second I noticed that Dewott in the village, then again, the trail we took, I should've done something. I should've let go of the wagon and confronted him." Bulbasaur looked at Mudkip. He had a look of anger, sadness, and fear. "You were right at first Mudkip, but then you followed me blindly. I thought we were partners."

Mudkip was held back by what he said, but he understood. As partners and friends, Bulbasaur and Mudkip had always been honest to each other, sometimes brutally. "You're right. I'm sorry." Bulbasaur frowned and nodded. Tears were forming in his eyes. "You didn't kill Starmie. That Dewott did."

Bulbasaur wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded in agreement. "I wonder what's going to happen Staryu learns about his dad's brutal murder."

"He won't take it well."

"But still, he has to know." Bulbasaur said. "He's my recruit—our recruit, actually—I'll tell him myself."

"I'll tell him." Mudkip replied. To Bulbasaur, all of his recruits were like his children. He cared for them, provided for them, and loved them. Mudkip cared for his recruits too, but nowhere close to Bulbasaur.

Officer Magnus came back from the other room. "The Chief of Police would like to speak to you two." He said to Bulbasaur and Mudkip.

"It must be serious." Nidorina said.

"He's taking it well, but he's rather upset." Magnus said.

_Is he talking about the Chief of Police? _Mudkip wondered. _Why is he upset? Is it the stress of what just happened? _

Magnus took Bulbasaur and Mudkip into the room. There were over a dozen of Magnemite officers in the room, talking amongst each other, or looking at the three. Inside the left walls were four cells, each harbored a prisoner. The prisoners were a Parasect, an Elekid, a Monferno, and a Teddiursa. The cells themselves were guarded with iron bars close to each other, and the grounds and walls were made of stone. There were also wooden cabinets filled with files and papers, which were neatly organized.

Officer Magnus took Bulbasaur and Mudkip into another room, but it was much smaller. In the room, there were other wooden cabinets like the ones in the larger room. In the center of the room, a Magnezone hovered.

"Bulbasaur and Mudkip of Team Cyan, this is the Chief of Police, Magnezone Ix of the Magnezone Police of Oaklen."

"It's mandatory of the officers to greet important people with titles." Ix said. "That Starmie was my best friend. His son…"

"I know, is one of our recruits." Mudkip said. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"There's no harm in interrupting a Chief of Police…sometimes. Listen, I need to ask the both of you a favor. I know you're young, but you're gold ranks and very reliable, I need you…"

"We'll do it." Bulbasaur said without a moment's hesitation. "That Dewott killed your friend and now, he's killing your men. He's a special breed, so let another special breed handle it."

_Bulbasaur always had that sense of justice, _Mudkip recalled. _Me too._ "And his partner."

Ix groaned in annoyance. "Again, with the interruptions. If you weren't, or one of my officers, I'd scream at you."

"We wouldn't scream at our recruits." Mudkip said.

"It's different in the Magnemite police force." Ix replied. "However, interruptions and the ways recruits and officers are treated is not the point. The point is putting another criminal behind bars. If you're going to make that happen, than I need to ask the two of you a favor."

"Go on." Bulbasaur said.

_I knew something like this would happen, _Mudkip thought. Whenever Bulbasaur and Mudkip sign up for a refugee hunt, there was a chance that one of the chiefs would request that they bring one of the new officers with them. This was because the officer's needed to learn hands-on. That was exactly what Ix requested, except he did not ask for one to help them, but two.

"Their names are Spruce and Novice." Ix said. "They have the training. All they need is experience on the field."

The choices were either yes and bring the officers along, or no and the officers would stop at nothing to prevent Bulbasaur and Mudkip from helping them. Mudkip saw the choices as _"Bring these Magnemites with you, to die, or fuck off."_

Mudkip struggled to make a choice. "It's a deal then." He heard Bulbasaur say, much to his dismay.

"Return to the reception room and they'll be out soon." Ix explained.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip returned to the room. The Nidorina was spacing out again. Mudkip wanted to snap her out of it, but he had other things in mind. Those two officers coming with them were likely going to get killed by that Dewott, and Mudkip had seen enough bloodshed for the day. Now there was going to be more.

The two Magnemites came into the room, their eagerness blatant.

"I never thought we would be working with Team Cyan in our first case." Spruce said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's awesome that we are." Novice agreed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mudkip said, _and I'm sorry. You're going to get killed out there._

"We should get going." Bulbasaur said. "The longer we stand in here—though you guys are floating—the more likely that Dewott will escape. Let's hurry."

Bulbasaur, Mudkip, Spruce, and Novice left the police station. All of the villagers had surrounded the store at this point. There were Magnemite officers blocking the entrance, so no one would get in.

"Do you have any info on that Dewott?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes we do." Spruce answered. "The most recent bit of info we've gotten; he ran into the forest. That's all I know."

"He had a scar on his back, a nasty one." Novice said. "Likely abused when he was a kid."

They walked around the village, away from the crime scene. They walked to the furthermost right of the village. Mudkip saw another hut with two rose bushes. The little Turtwig was looking in the distance, confused. She turned around and looked at the four. She blinked twice, before running back into the hut. _So that's where the mayor lives. _Mudkip thought.

The entrance of the forest was guarded by two Magnemite officers. The officers recognized Spruce and Novice. Mudkip noticed something wrong. "Bulbasaur, the basket's gone!"

"What?" Bulbasaur said in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" Mudkip heard in the distance. Another Magnemite Officer appeared, carrying a small, golden basket with a rescue team insignia on the top. "Is this yours?" He asked Bulbasaur and Mudkip.

"Yeah that's it. Where'd you find it?" Mudkip asked. He must have dropped it when he ran to Bulbasaur, after that Dewott knocked him out.

"It was next to the wagon. I was going to have it confiscated, until I saw what was inside: two golden badges. I had to assume it was yours." The officer handed it to Mudkip.

He placed it on his back and strapped it on, tighter this time. "Thank you," Mudkip said to the officer.

The Magnemite officer nodded and hovered away, most likely back to the crime scene. The two other officers guarding the forest entrance moved to let Bulbasaur, Mudkip, Spruce, and Novice in. They walked past them and into the depths of Oaklen Forest, where that psychotic Dewott lurked.


	4. Tails

Tails

_Come on Tails. You're doing a good job. _Miles Prower was not sure how long he had been working on this project. There were several other projects he had been working on to, but this one was his top priority. He had been building a space cruiser the size of a brig—he could have built it bigger, but the size of his workshop and the clutter inside it said otherwise.

Tails' workshop was the size of a factory. Then again, it was a factory. After complications with its former employees, Tails had not known what, the factory was shut down and the city gave it to him for free. It was likely because Sonic had saved the city from Doctor Eggman's robots or from Dark Gaia's monsters, and wanted to return the favor.

The concrete floor was cluttered with blue prints and prototypes. Tails had been so busy working on the space cruiser that he had completely forgotten to clean up. He hadn't even tried to clean once he noticed the clutter.

He had been working on the ship for a long time. Tails was unsure if he had even slept. He remembered drawing the space cruiser's blueprints, then coding its software, and building the interior. Now he was building the cruiser's exterior and was nearly done. Once he was finished building, he would install the software to make it whole.

Tails sat atop the scaffold, a wrench in hand and a toolbox to his left. He remembered why he had to use the scaffold. His two tails had given out, after keeping him mid-air for a long time. How long, he was unsure, but long enough to make his propelling tails burn out. Tails remembered falling, his shoulder broke the fall. Luckily, his shoulder had not been shattered or torn out of the socket. However, he struggled to lift his arm over his head.

Tails heard himself yawn. Perhaps the smart thing to do was to rest, but something in him told him to keep going until he was finished. The lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him. His vision was at a blur and he ached, his shoulder especially. _Come on Tails. You're doing a good job. Don't stop. You're so close. _ He heard knocking come from below him, at the opposite side of the work shop. _Who's at the door?_

Slowly, he climbed down the scaffold. Whoever was at the opposite side of that door was definitely an impatient one, because he or she knocked continuously. Tails made his journey to the door, making sure he does not step on the blueprints and mechanical parts. He opened the door and it was Sonic at the other end, as he suspected.

"Hey Tails. So, how are things?" Sonic asked, before he noticed something odd. "I'm going to guess that you're incredibly tired."

Tails rubbed his eyes. "As it happens, I actually am." He yawned loudly.

"Yeah, and you're not looking good either," Sonic crossed his arms. "I think it's time you get out of the workshop and take a nap."

"No, no. It's fine." Tails insisted. "Besides, I got to…finish this…" He yawned. "…one thing and then I'll…"

Tails jolted awake in his workshop, laying on his stomach. Slowly, he got himself up. He noticed that Sonic was gone. He decided to get back to work on his project. He walked over to the large space cruiser he had been working on. He climbed up the scaffold and made it to the top. Tails noticed that the toolbox was closed, which was strange. He was sure that he left it open. It did not matter; Tails opened and saw that there was nothing in it. That puzzled him.

"My tools." Tails said; his stress was boiling. "Where are my tools?"

Suddenly, he heard laughing come from inside the space cruiser; the laughter of a little girl. Tails decided to investigate. He climbed down the scaffold and walked over to the entrance door of the cruiser. He grabbed the door handle, which felt cold, no frozen. The longer he held onto the door, the colder it got. Quickly, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

He entered the cruiser, only to realize that there was nothing inside it. The only thing he saw was blackness. He was unsettled by the sight, but he had to find the source of that laughter. Tails entered the ship. Tails walked through the blackness, for how long, he was not sure. The girl's laughter grew louder and louder the closer he got to its source.

Tails stopped in front of a strange creature, crouching and laughing. The creature turned to look at him and smiled with malice, which was the only thing he could make out. Tails stepped a few paces back, only for the creature to lunge at him.

Tails jolted awake in bed. _It was only a dream, _Tails thought. Tails looked around his simple room; only a bed, a table, and a refrigerator, with a few cupboards left and right of it. The carpet on the ground was a dull gray color, except for the kitchen area, which had a black and white checkerboard tile. A few feet left of him, there was a glass door that led to a balcony, which had a view of the city. This used to be the CEO's office before the factory was turned over to Tails.

Tails had not known how long he had slept for, but when he woke up, he slowly lifted himself off the bed. The morning fatigue was brutal for a few seconds. He rubbed the side of his head and yawned loudly. Tails looked at his clock and noticed the time. _12:30? You're serious? I have to get back to work. _Quickly, he jumped off the bed. His head was pounding and his stomach felt empty.

He heard knocking coming from the other side of the glass door. He turned and saw Sonic on the balcony, looking through the glass door. "Hey bud, let me in!"

Tails nodded, then walked to the door and opened it. Sonic walked in. "So, I was out for the whole day?" He asked Sonic.

"Yep." Sonic replied.

"This is bad. It looks like my project's been delayed again." Tails said in disappointment.

"Well if you slept more often, maybe you wouldn't fall on your face a lot."

Tails looked over to the door at the opposite end of the room; a metallic door that led into his workshop. "Either way, I'm getting that project done."

"Listen, buddy. You're going down with some heavy OCD. If you don't take a break, you'll…probably be down there for another three months." Sonic said.

Tails grew bewildered. "Three months?" Tails screamed. "No, you're just pulling my leg. Right Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. You've been down there for three months."

Tails looked back at the door. "This is unbelievable!"

"Hey, at least I didn't say 'keeled over', cause I was going to say that."

Tails inhaled. He felt both bewildered and disappointed. "How long was I out for?"

"Eh, it's not so bad. A whole day." Sonic smirked and blinked.

"A whole day?" Tails said, becoming agitated. He felt like he wasted time. He had to finish his work. However, he felt guilty for not leaving the workshop. His friend had likely gotten bored, stir-crazy even. Or maybe, he wandered aimlessly around Empire City for three months.

Sonic nodded. "A whole day." He repeated.

Tails wondered if he should get back to his project. He was completely unsure at this point. Suddenly, he felt rumbling in his stomach. "I'm starving."

"I guess you didn't eat either."

"I think the last time I ate was…" Tails pondered for a second "…I think three days ago. I must have been so focused on my project that I've been ignoring my dietary lifestyle." Tails noticed a rancid smell and sniffed his armpits. "Even my personal hygiene is bad."

Sonic laughed. "Totally." He sniffed the air and plugged his nose. "Whoa, that is some major stank. Please take a shower, for the sake of my nose."

Tails chuckled. "I was just about to do that, Sonic."

"Hurry up." Sonic said, a joking tone in his voice.

Tails opened the door and saw the cluttered piles spread across the lower floor, yet the brig-sized ship was like a treasure to him. He stepped a few paces left and saw a door that neighbored the bedroom. He turned the knob and opened, then stepped into the restroom. It was not a big room, but Tails did not mind. At the other side on the left was a toilet. Next to it was a counter with a sink, a toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser that Tails had neatly placed right of the sink, on a swatch of cloth. On the right side of the room was the shower.

_Time to get this stench of me, _Tails thought as he took off his gloves and shoes—a coat of fur covered his body, so he saw no point in wearing other sets of clothes. He placed the gloves on the counter and his shoes on the floor. Quickly, he stepped into the shower.

When Tails returned to his room, he saw Sonic sitting at the table, his feet leaned on it. He was holding a partially eaten chili dog. "Where'd you get that?" Tails asked him, curiously.

"Oh this?" Sonic pointed to the chili dog. He got his feet off the table and stood up. "I got this at the farmer's market down the street."

Tails knew that Sonic had quickly left the building, to go there. Sonic must had gotten back the second Tails left the shower. "I didn't know there was a farmer's market in town. Where is it?"

"At the _Clockward Towers_." Sonic replied. If Tails hadn't known him for so long, he would have been very surprised. The Clockward Towers were at least two miles away. "You know, I'm stoked that this wiener was able to last so long when I ran back here. I was speeding."

"That sounds sexual." Tails replied bluntly.

"But it's not!" Sonic shouted. "Seriously, Tails?"

"At least I didn't say 'That's what she said.'"

"Good thing you didn't. That quote's so overused. But still, don't do that." Sonic took a bite out of the chili dog. Some of the chili spilled down his face. "Here's a life lesson for you buddy," Sonic swallowed and wiped the chili off with his arm. "If it sounds like an innuendo, don't acknowledge it. I did that once to Amy and she smacked me across the face…twice."

"I'm sorry." Tails said. "It must have hurt."

"Believe me, it did." Sonic said, before finishing his chili dog.

Tails pondered for a moment. This farmer's market at the Clockward Towers had spiked his interest. He wanted to get out of the workshop. No, he had to get out the workshop. Three months of overworking and sleep deprivation; it was time to get out. He felt the rumbling in his stomach again. "I should focus on my dietary lifestyle." Tails said, jokingly.

He walked over to cupboard on the right and took out a bowl and a spoon, which was being held in a wooden cup, along with other utensils. Tails closed it and then opened the neighboring cupboard and took out a box of cereal. He placed these on the table and then, opened the fridge—there was barely any food inside, because he had not left the work shop—and took out a carton of milk; half of which, was empty. Tails opened the box and poured the cereal into the bowl and then the milk as well. He placed both items back in their respective spots.

Tails sat down at the table, where Sonic had sat last. Sonic sat on the opposite side. Tails put the spoon into the filled bowl and scooped out the cereal. He ate his first bite of cereal, the first thing he had eaten in days. It would have tasted bland, but here, it tasted so good. The next thing Tails knew, he had stuffed his whole mouth with cereal. Sonic was looking at him awkwardly.

"Want to do something today?" Sonic suddenly asked.

Tails quickly chewed his food and swallowed. "Sure. I was thinking that we could go to that farmer's market you were talking about."

"Awesome." Sonic said, as he got out of the chair. "I was going to pitch the same thing. There's this one guy there who makes these awesome chili dogs. You've got to try them."

"That chili dog you were eating…"

"..Was from him, yeah." Sonic interrupted.

"We'll head out, as soon as I'm done eating." Tails quickly ate every last bite of the cereal, before drinking the milk out of the bowl. "Alright, let's go."

In the blink of an eye, Sonic sped over to the door and opened it. "You first." Tails nodded and went through. Sonic shut the door and followed.

With curiosity, Tails walked over to the space cruiser's entrance and opened it. He was expecting a black void when he opened it, but it was exactly the way he had left it. The room was large and hollow. Its walls were a dark gray and its floor was tiled purple. Tails had been planning to install windows, so that he and his friends could see the beauty of outer space, but it looked like he was not going to do that yet.

"So, you've spent three months working on this?" Sonic asked. "Pretty awesome stuff."

Tails shut the door and turned to Sonic. "Yeah. I call it the _SKGA-MC Mach 2. _It's a space cruiser."

"So, we can use this to go to space?"

"No Sonic. This'll be used to travel to the mystical world of pancakes." Tails said in sarcasm. "Anyways, it's not done yet. I just have to finish building the outer shell and add the software and it'll be set."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Sonic asked. "I'm getting a little hyped."

"At least an hour to finish the outer shell and a few days to install the software. Oh, and then there's the testing; I can't say when that'll be done."

"So, what ever happened to Mach 1?" Sonic asked.

"It blew up." Tails answered. He remembered building the SKGA-MC Mach 1 sometime before he and Sonic went to foil another one of Eggman's plans—the one when he built an interstellar amusement park, but in truth, he tried to steal the hyper go-ons of an alien race called the Wisps.

Sonic and Tails left the workshop. It was finally nice to get out of the workshop. The city skyscrapers were large and some were small. They took to the sidewalk. Sonic was now in front. "Follow me," Sonic said.

"I just hope that you don't start speeding up." Tails still felt some fatigue.

As he and Tails walked, Sonic said "It's a nice day to walk around the city. You agree buddy?" Tails saw a traffic delay in the road and the car fumes were strong. He could hear the screaming and cussing of other drivers, whom were clearly in a road rage. "At least we can take a breath of fresh air. It's better than the muggy stuff you've been breathing in the workshop for the past three months, eh buddy?" Sonic asked.

"The smell of car fumes does ruin it."

Sonic sniffed the air. "Yeah it does."

After a while of walking in the city, Sonic and Tails had come across an alleyway. "This way." Sonic said, as he tapped Tails' shoulder—luckily not the right one, which was sprained. The two walked through the alleyway for a minute and they came across a fountain. There were four benches surrounding it.

As they walked closer, Tails noticed a few of the city folk were there. He saw a couple, sleeping and cuddling on the left bench, which made him feel awkward. Sonic and Tails looked down into the fountain. Tails could see his and Sonic's reflection, as well as change in the water. He hadn't noticed this at first, but there was someone watching them from the small skyscraper, but only for a glimpse. Tails turned around and saw that no one was there on top of the small building.

"What's up?" Sonic asked Tails, taking his eyes off the reflection.

"I thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

"There was something, or someone looking at us from that building." Tails pointed at the small building on the left. "It ran off though. There was something about that I thought was strange: it was blue, as blue as you."

"Weird." Sonic said. "Probably a mutated blue jay or something."

"It was too big to be a blue jay, Sonic." _It looked like you. It might've been your past self again. _Tails remembered the day when Doctor Eggman had trapped him and his friends in a strange dimension he called the _White World. _He and Sonic had met their past counterparts, or at least their past counterparts from an alternate universe, Tails assumed. But Tails contemplated and considered it impractical. Besides, after those events, it would be impossible to travel across timelines or dimensions.

"I said 'mutated blue jay.'" Sonic said.

"Never mind." Tails said quickly. "It was probably a trick on the eyes."

Behind the fountain, a couple of meters away, was a set of smooth stone stairs. They walked up these stairs and came across an arch, which the words "Clockward Towers" engraved in it.

"This is it." Sonic said, before he and Tails walked underneath the arch.

They had arrived at the Clockward Towers. As Sonic had said, there was a farmers market. There were at least a hundred people there, most with families. There were dozens of tents all lined up to look like it was going in a clockwise formation, like the twelve buildings that surrounded them.

Tails saw a young boy, gazing at them from a distance, his parents were looking at the produce for sale. He tugged at his mother's jeans to get her attention. As the mother turned to look at her son, the kid pointed at them. The mother tapped her husband on the shoulder and he turned to look at them as well. The family waved at them, and Sonic and Tails waved back.

Tails noticed that everyone they passed was looking at them, some with excitement and surprise. Some earnestly greeted the two, either with a gesture or flat out saying hello. Tails spotted some of them taking pictures of them with their cameras.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said. "Here it is." Sonic pointed to the stand. Inside was a man wearing a white apron, with a t-shirt underneath and gray jeans.

"I see you've brought Tails along this time." The man said to Sonic, before he turned his attention to Tails. "My friend Sonic tells me that you spend a lot of time in your workshop, tiring yourself out. You must be very dedicated towards making yourself sleepy." He chuckles. "Anyways, the name's Leonardo—just call me Leo."

"Nice to meet you Leo." Tails said, as he and Sonic walked up to the stand.

"We'll take two to go." Sonic said, as he smiled in excitement. Tails had never seen Sonic so excited for a chili dog before.

_They must be an epic delicacy, _Tails wondered. Sonic's smile faded into a look of fear, as an explosion screamed behind them. "Sonic…" Tails whimpered in confusion. He heard the crowds of screaming and the roaring of footsteps escaping the area. Sonic turned around, and a look of absolute horror washed over him. He could see his fear quickly turn into anger. Tails reluctantly turned around and saw the awful scene for himself.

Black smoke flew up the air, where the blast was. It rose from the center of the plaza. The people there were running and screaming, as he knew. "Jeffery!" He heard a mother scream out. "Oh fuck! I'm out!" A man shouted. "They're dead! Holy fuck, they're dead!" Another man screamed. Tails couldn't believe, but some of them were caught in the explosion.

Tails couldn't bear to look and he quickly closed his eyes and turned around. "Leo's gone."

"He's run off, probably." Sonic said. "Alright Tails, I say we go check the scene. Whoever did this is going to pay!"

Tails felt something sticky hit his shoulder. He cringed and assumed it was blood. He looked and he saw a green substance; it looked like slime. Suddenly, the substance wrapped around him, like a bubble. The next thing he knew, he felt like he was flying straight up.

Tails jolted awake. He noticed that he was in a cell; a rather big one, as if this was not only for him. Tails was leaning on a wall when he woke up. He shook heavily, as he got himself up. Tails noticed a small, cyan colored glass wall at the opposite end. Curiously, he walked over to it. Tails knocked on the glass. "Hello?" Tails shouted. "Where am I? Sonic?"

At the opposite side of the glass were crates, metallic and purple. _Is this a storage unit, _Tails wondered. He saw someone taller than him; it was the figure of a man. He wore a purple outfit with two gold linings that went down from each soldier to the lower stomach. His face was covered by a mask, purple like the rest of the suit. "Hey!" Tails shouted, trying to get his attention. He couldn't hear him. "Where am I?" He started knocking on the glass.

The man stormed up to the cell. "Keep your hands off the glass you filthy little animal!" He stormed off, as quickly as he had stormed up.

There was no one in sight and Tails was a prisoner. _I'm all alone._


	5. Sonic

Sonic

In a flash, Tails was gone. Something green had wrapped itself around him and flew up into the sky at an intense speed. Sonic was alone now, worried for his friend Tails. _If Tails is dead, I'll never forgive myself._

The thick black smoke had risen so high that he was sure that everyone in the city could see it. The screams of fear and pain had not helped the situation. People were fleeing from the scene, desperate to live. He saw the corpses of men, women, and children whom were caught in the blast. Some were burnt to a crisp, others lost their limbs and eyes; the blood oozed and poured. Some were dead and some were still very much alive. Some were screaming in agonizing pain, while others twitched. Sonic was horrified at the sight, yet enraged by whoever did this. _I'll make them pay!_

Immediately, he knew who had done this. The second that man in the egg-shaped pod appeared through the smoke, along with his two robotic henchman inside with him. Angrily, Sonic walked closer to that bastard. "This is new low, even for you Nosehair."

Doctor Eggman lowered the pod down to Sonic's level, in front of him. He clicked a button and said "A new low? What, you don't remember me destroying the moon? I do whatever it takes."

"By dropping a bomb in the center of a plaza during a weekly event." Orbot observed. "I would say that is a bit extreme."

Eggman knocked the red, spherical bot in the head. "Keep your mouth shut."

"And redundant," Cubot said, before Robotnik did the same to him. "Ouch!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Sonic lunged and kicked at the pod. "You're insane, Baldy!"

"Who's he referring to?" Orbot asked.

"Probably Eggman." Cubot replied.

Eggman knocked at both of their heads. "I'm not insane Sonic, just evil."

Then the pod ascended and as it did, the question came to mind. "Where's Tails?"

"Come to Green Hill," Eggman said "And you'll see what I've got in store for you."

"Oh yeah, Albez is going to take you down!" Cubot quickly covered his mouth with both his hands. "Whoops; wasn't supposed to say that."

"Albez?" Sonic heard himself ask.

Eggman slammed his fist down on Cubot's head, but rather hard this time. "You are the dumbest robot ever! Why?"

"A bug in the system." Orbot replied.

"Oh that's it," Eggman shouted, enraged and irritated. "Egg Pawns!"

Sonic heard something drop behind him. He turned and saw that Leo's chili dog stand was destroyed, and in the destruction stood an orange badnik, carrying a spear with a metal shaft. Sonic assumed that it stood on the _4:00 building _and dropped in front of him. Three more came from the fall and these egg pawns carried firearms. He looked up and Eggman had disappeared into the black smoke.

He was surrounded, the four egg pawns in each direction. The one to Sonic's left opened fire and quickly, he jumped high into the air. The bullet meant for the blue hedgehog had made impact with egg pawn to his right. Before he landed, Sonic curled into a ball in midair and homed in on the pawn that stood behind him. He made impact and the bot cracked apart. He ricocheted upwards and did the same to the other bot. Sonic landed and the egg pawn with the spear lunged at him. It stabbed at him; Sonic quickly evaded and roundhouse kicked the bot. As the egg pawn dropped, its spear flew out of its hand. Before it could get back up, Sonic stomped on its head and the circuitry exploded outwards, like bloody pieces of brain.

_I have to find Tails, _Sonic thought. Doctor Eggman had taken him to Green Hill and Sonic would be there in a heartbeat. Green Hill was where it all started. Eggman's badniks had swarmed the area, stuffing the critters into themselves—the birds and rabbits, Sonic remembered, as well as squirrels. He was not sure why, but he assumed oppression. He remembered the first time had encountered Eggman. He was in his pod and he was destroying a hillside with a wrecking ball. Sonic wanted to scream at him to stop, but he was unable to speak at the time. With no other options, Sonic had to climb up the same hill he was demolishing and confront him. He jumped and curled into a ball midair, then he bounced on Eggman's pod. The fight was easy, considering that Eggman was unprepared. That day, over a decade ago, was the start of an ever-lasting conflict.

In a high speed, Sonic sprinted towards the _6:30 entrance_, where he and Tails had entered. He saw a large crowd of people running away; some were stuffing themselves in the alleyways, desperately trying to escape. He heard screaming and sobbing as well. Then, he heard the loud sirens of police cars and ambulance trucks and saw red and blue lights illuminating at the other side of that alleyway. The police were there, but Sonic knew that is was more than just the police.

_G.U.N, _Sonic suddenly recalled. He remembered the first time he had encountered them. He was arrested for a crime he had not committed, of which another had done, Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic was able to escape, but was quickly caught again, after his first encounter with his so-called doppelganger. _These guys are color-blind morons, _Sonic remembered thinking after his second capture.

Sonic burst into speed and ran up the _6:00 building_. He stopped his sprint atop the skyscraper, planning to find a route to Green Hill. Luckily, it was only a few miles from the city. _No problem, _Sonic thought. However, the thick smoke had blocked his vision. If there were no smoke, Sonic would have seen Green Hill in the far distance—though, for Sonic, it would only be a simple run through the city.

He looked down at the calamity below; there were G.U.N officers and cops investigating the scene, as well as paramedics carrying the wounded on stretchers, back to the ambulance trucks, no doubt.

He heard the loud noise of blades cutting the air. Sonic turned around and saw a helicopter. The symbol for G.U.N was on its side. It landed at the opposite end of the skyscraper. Its door opened and three human men came out. Two of the men were G.U.N soldiers, Sonic knew, and the man they were escorting was their commander. He was old, but hard and cold as steel and his eyes did not match; one was green and the other blue.

"The Commander of G.U.N. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

"It was Ivo, wasn't it?" He asked, his voice was fierce.

"You think? Come on, Eggman's the one who causes most of the catastrophes."

"Come with us," The commander ordered.

"Am I getting arrested again?" Sonic jokingly asked.

"If you don't comply, you will."

"Come on Abraham, it was a joke," Sonic said. _He's such a buzzkill._

"We better hurry," The commander said, his eyes glared at the smoke. "There are things that I have to explain."

Sonic and the G.U.N commander, Abraham went to the helicopter; the two soldiers beside them. "Just a question, before you start asking me questions. Why would you come all the way here to Empire City? Was it just to look for me or some other reason?"

"We're evacuating the city, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "Why?"

"Because Ivo's robots have overrun the city. The second that bomb went off, they swarmed in like flies." Sonic remembered that Abraham preferred to call Doctor Eggman by his birth name, because he thought it was stupid. "I happened to be in the area, visiting my grandson. Then they showed up. I was able to get him and his mother out of the city. They'll be safe, no doubt."

"I hope so too—but anyways, this wasn't the first time they attacked." Sonic reflected on the first attack. As he and Tails arrived at the city, Doctor Eggman's fleet had as well. The people of Empire City were trapped in their own homes, scared for their lives. They couldn't leave because the world was split into pieces at the time. However, it was not only Eggman's bots who attacked the city; at night, Dark Gaia's creatures had as well. Days later, the G.U.N forces had arrived. The city had been in absolute chaos for over a week, but the badniks were driven out and Dark Gaia's influence there was destroyed at the end. They struggled and recovered in a year's time. The city's mayor had rewarded Sonic and Tails an abandoned factory—it was for Tails mostly. _Tails…_

"Yes, and this will be their last." Abraham's focus was on the helicopter, Sonic saw. "Ivo Robotnik was seen in Empire City around thirty minutes ago."

_That's when Tails and I left the workshop, _Sonic thought. _Is this my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here. If only I knew he'd shown up. _Sonic took a deep breath and a feeling of guilt washed over him.

"Get in," The commander said. Sonic noticed that the G.U.N commander, along with his personal guards, had gotten into the ship. He must have spaced out for a couple seconds, thinking of Tails.

Sonic nodded and entered the copter. There were two long seats on each side. The left one was where the commander sat, along with his two guards. Sonic sat opposite of him.

"We good to go?" He heard the pilot ask. Sonic turned around and saw him, sitting where pilots usually do.

"Yes," The commander replied. "Take us to the base."

"Which one," The pilot asked. "The one here, or the one in Central City?"

"The one here," He answered. The pilot nodded and they began their ascent. Sonic looked out of the window and saw the black smoke. "Sonic, it's time to answer some questions."

He turned and saw the determination in the commander's eyes. "Alright chief, ask away."

"First question, have you seen Shadow?"

That was an odd question. Sonic remembered the contempt Abraham had for Shadow, but why he wondered. After the defeat of the Black Arms, the commander had begun to respect him. Eventually, Shadow joined G.U.N, but not because he wanted to. Rouge the Bat convinced him to join, along with the robot named Omega. "No. I haven't seen them for, like, months. The last time was during this weird space, time thing. It's a little complicated."

The commander remained quiet for a second. "Damn," He said. "I thought he'd be with you. Alright, next question. "Do you know who the _Red Rings _are?"

"No," Sonic answered, getting confused. "Well, not really. I know of them, but...I don't get these questions." Sonic scratched the back of his head. He knew these questions might be related to Shadow in some way, but they were still confusing.

"It doesn't matter if you 'understand' the question or not. Tell me who the Red Rings are?" The commander's voice was cold and demanding, which made Sonic feel cold.

"The Rings Ring is some terrorist organization that plotted to bring down the _United Federation_. That's all I know."

"We've been tracking these terrorists for months. Something came up involving you and Shadow." The commander paused again. "They were being messaged by...another terrorist group."

"Another one?" Sonic asked. He had become even more confused at this point.

"From what our hackers confirmed, the messages were sent by the _Empire's Legion_," The commander explained. "We tried to track them, but we can't."

"So, let me get this straight; the Red Rings are in cahoots with this Empire's Legion?"

"Yes, but we put the pieces together. The Red Rings is a branch of this bigger terrorist group." Once again, the Commander paused. This time, he looked anxious. "Not only that, but we also discovered that Ivo Robotnik is involved as well. The city is under attack, and I think it's a distraction."

"SIR!" The pilot screamed.

Sonic jumped out of his seat and looked out the pilot's window. A missile, branded with Eggman's insignia was violently speeding towards them. Sonic opened the door and a burst of wind hit his face—he liked that, but there was no time to feel the breeze. "Everybody out!" Sonic shouted at them. Quickly, he jumped out of helicopter. As he fell, he heard a loud explosion from behind and then, his ears started ringing. He tightly grasped onto a streetlight's shaft, to break his fall. He let go and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet.

Sonic looked and he saw the G.U.N commander and one of his guards in the center of the road. Empty, unmoving cars surrounded them, just like they were; unmoving. _No, _Sonic thought. The ringing was still in his ears and his head was throbbing. He wobbled over to them. The commander's wounds were bad; both his legs were shattered, the bones exposed, and his right arm was filled with shrapnel. The other soldier's body was filled with shrapnel and he had lost an arm; also, his neck snapped, and the bone was exposed.

The G.U.N commander began coughing. Slowly, his eyes opened and looked at Sonic. He couldn't hear him, the ringing was too loud, but the read his lips. "Help me," he must have said.

He felt a tap at his shoulder. _Tails? _He turned and saw another G.U.N soldier behind him. He said something, but he could only see his mouth move. Suddenly, he felt so heavy. _Have to stop Eggman._

The next thing he knew, Sonic was in a medical tent. He saw G.U.N soldiers in the beds next to him in even worse condition than he was. At the opposite side, to his left was the commander. He was in bed as well, but he was hooked up to a machine.

"Sonic!" He heard a distraught scream come from the opposite side of the tent.

_I can hear_, Sonic thought. He was the lucky, but the others weren't.

She ran up to him and hugged him, but he struggled to notice whom. "I thought you were dead," She wept. She clung on tight, and immediately, he knew.

"Amy," Sonic muttered. "Can you please get off me?"

"No," She whimpered.

"How'd you even get here?" Sonic asked.

Amy let go of Sonic and saw her. Her eyes were red with tears, her pink fur was covered in dirt and sweat. "I heard that you and Tails were moving here, so I decided to follow you."

"I'm not surprised," Sonic said, bluntly. Amy Rose was convinced that they were a couple, but Sonic never agreed to be in a relationship outside of being friends. _It's always been like this since day one, _Sonic reflected. Sometimes it had not bothered him, but some days it was exhausting. "You have to get out the here."

"No," Amy shouted. "I'm staying here with you!"

Sonic shook his head. "The city's being overrun with badniks."

"I've dealt with badniks before," She pouted. "I know you don't want me around…"

"It's not that," Sonic interrupted. "I'm glad you're here, but it's more than Eggman and his bots. You know about the Red Rings, right?"

"The terrorists? Yeah." She was gasping and weeping.

"The Empire's Legion," Sonic said. "The Red Rings are working for them, Eggman too. They want me."

"Why?" Amy whimpered, her arms began to quiver.

"To kill me, I guess."

Amy shook her head. "I won't let them."

"They took Tails," Sonic realized. "Something wrapped around him, like a cocoon and flung him into the air. Baldy McNosehair told me he was in Green Hill. There might be a trap waiting for me, but I have to save him."

"Let me help you," Amy said. "If you're going to save Tails and if there's a trap, then you'll need help. Please."

One of the soldiers entered the room. "Sonic, you're awake. That's good."

As the soldier walked over to his bed, Sonic asked "So, something wrong with me?"

"The only thing you have is a concussion," the soldier said. "It's your lucky day."

"I wouldn't say lucky," Sonic replied. "What happened to the commander?"

The soldier looked over to the commander. Abraham lied there, unconscious, wounded, near death and Sonic came off with a concussion. How could he consider that lucky? The soldier sighed. "His legs are broken and shrapnel penetrated his right arm. If he survives, he'll be crippled for the rest of his life." Sonic felt nothing but guilt. If he had not acted so reckless, Abraham would not have been badly wounded and three soldiers would be alive.

"Help me up," Sonic demanded the soldier, as he reached out his arm.

"Is that a smart idea?"

"No, and I don't care. Tails is in danger and I have to save him."

The soldier grabbed Sonic's hand. "I'm not stopping you. Do what you have to and we'll do the same." He must be referring to the other G.U.N soldiers.

The soldier pulled Sonic out of the bed. His legs felt heavy and his head was throbbing, likely from the concussion; it wouldn't stop Sonic. "Come on Amy," Sonic said. "Let's get our friend back."

Amy nodded. Sonic and she left the tent. The first thing he saw were the vacant cars in the road. There was not a single person around. Sonic hoped that the citizens on Empire City had been evacuated. He felt a tight grip wrap around his arm. It was Amy, no less. Even in the most dire of situations, she couldn't help being affectionate towards him. Maybe she just needed comfort from the ordeal. "Were you at the Clockward Towers when it happened?" Sonic asked.

"No," Amy answered. "I saw the smoke though. Then they came in."

"So, what happened from your point?" Sonic asked.

"I was being held at gunpoint by one of those Egg Pawns. I smashed its head with my hammer, before it could shoot. I ran around the city, looking for you and Tails, until I ran into that G.U.N soldier. He told me that you were caught in the explosion. When I heard that, I jumped. He took me to the tent you were in. I thought you were burnt to a crisp, until I saw you."

"I was caught in the explosion," Sonic realized. "Not really, though. It was close enough to make me deaf for a bit and give me a concussion." His head felt tight and his ears still rang, but not that loud. "What about Cream and Cheese," Sonic asked. "Are they alright."

"Obviously, they are. They're at Central City, with cream's mom."

_At least the rabbit and the chao are alright, _Sonic thought in relief. "We'll have to go across the city, to get to Green Hill."

"It'd be romantic," Amy said. "But it's not because of those annoying Egg Pawns."

_We're not a couple! Why won't that process in your head? _Sonic recognized the street they were on. This was the same street Tails' workshop was on. He could even see the factory in the distance. "We have to go to Tails' workshop," Sonic decided.

"Why?" Amy asked. Her eyes were locked on Sonic, he noticed.

"What if Eggman's bots trashed the place? Tails was working on this space craft and I want to see if it's okay."

"Shouldn't we go to Green Hill?"

"I have an idea. There might a quicker way to get there. Do you remember the _Tornado_, Tails' plane?"

Amy nodded. "Are we going to fly?"

"Bingo," Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "I can't fly the thing, but you can."

"I don't know if I can."

"You'll have to," _Because if you don't, Tails will most likely die._ Sonic gently pressed his head against hers; a pulse of pain went through his head, no thanks to that concussion. "I believe in you," He said in a soothing voice.

Amy began to blush. "I'll do it."

She kissed Sonic on the lips and he pushed her away. "Ah, Amy cooties!" He heard himself shout.

"If you didn't have a concussion, I'd smack you again."

"Sorry," Sonic said, scratching his head.

The two pressed on. Sonic was expecting to get ambushed by the badniks, but nothing ever came. The streets remained quiet and lifeless. Eventually, Sonic and Amy arrived at Tails' workshop. Amy walked over to the door. Slowly, she grabbed the knob and turned it; then she flung the door open.

"Sonic," Amy said. "Look." The way she said it put Sonic on edge. The workshop was likely trashed, no obliterated by Eggman's pawns. Tails would be devastated once Sonic told him. When Sonic looked inside, he saw at least six destroyed egg pawns lying on the ground. "What do you think happened to them," Amy asked. "Did Tails install a security system?"

"I have no clue," Sonic answered, as he stepped into the workshop. The unfinished space cruiser Tails had been working looked exactly the way it had when Sonic and Tails left. He wondered if Eggman's robots had tampered with it before they were destroyed. He looked down at one of them. It looked like something had crushed its head. Suddenly, he heard a door slam on the second.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out at him from the upper level. He hadn't noticed that Amy had gone upstairs.

"What are doing up there?"

"Listen, this is going to sound insane but…" Amy paused. "Just get up here!"

In a split second, Sonic sped up the stairs and then to Amy. "Okay, what is it?"

Amy looked over to one of the doors. "I saw you up here, but it wasn't you. It was the smaller you, the past you. I came up here and he went into the far left room." That was Tails' room!

Sonic recalled what happened. He and his friends were celebrating his eighteenth birthday when this shadow creature appeared and captured all of them. Sonic woke up in a white void all alone. He had seen structures that were identical to areas he had been to in the past. Eventually, he rescued Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Then it happened: he ran into his and Tails' past selves. The strangest part was; when he was younger, why had he not remembered? It had to have been the result of a paradox or some other convoluted space, time thing. Now, it was happening again. This time, they were not in some void, devoid of time and space. Time and space were flowing, but it could have been damaged beyond comprehension.

Slowly, Sonic walked over to the door. Amy was closely behind. Sonic took a heavy breath and opened the door. There he was, his young counterpart sat on Tails' bed, looking at them. Tails had mentioned seeing something odd in the fountain's reflection. _It wasn't a mutated bird, _Sonic thought. _It was me._

The smaller Sonic got off the bed and walked up to them. He was a lighter blue and more plump and his eyes were black. "How did you get here?" Sonic asked his younger self.

The little Sonic went a couple steps back and he began to run in place. Then, he tripped and got back up. He started looking around the room.

"I didn't catch any of that," Sonic said to his younger self. _Sometimes, I wish I started talking when I was younger._

"I think he's trying to say that he was running around in the past and he suddenly appeared," Amy explained.

"How?" Sonic asked.

Little Sonic pointed up at the light, which illuminated yellow. He looked back at Sonic, frowned and shrugged. He pointed at himself and saluted suddenly.

"Wait, let me guess. You want to help us?" Little Sonic nodded and smiled. Somehow, he must have learned about Tails' capture and he was willing to help. "Alright then," Sonic decided "Help us save Tails and then, we'll help you back to your time." Little Sonic smiled again and gave a thumbs up. _Just like me, _Sonic thought. _Because he is me_.

The three walked back down to the first floor. It was still cluttered with Tails' blueprints and junk, as it was three months ago. Sonic had Amy and his younger self follow him to a door at the far end of the factory. Sonic opened the door and opposite of it was a flight of stairs. They went down these stairs. As they reached the bottom, Sonic flicked a switch and the lights went on, as Tails had told him. It was a large room, with a metallic platform in the center. What stood on it was the _Tornado Mach 2_, the same plane Sonic and Tails had used to get to Eggmanland. Sonic walked over to a metal box with two levers. Sonic pulled the left one and the hatch above opened. Sonic pulled the other one and the platform ascended above ground.

"Quick," Sonic said. "Or else the badniks will see." Sonic, Amy, and the little one rushed out of the factory and went behind. The small plane was there, still on the metallic platform. Amy got into the seat and Sonic stood on the edge behind her. Little Sonic jumped onto the right wing.

"How do I start this thing?" Amy asked.

"You see that red button?" Sonic pointed to a button next to the steering wheel. Without even thinking, Amy pressed the button and it started up,

"Pull the wheel," Sonic instructed. She pulled hard and they flew high and fast. She was steering them right into a building. "Turn right," Sonic shouted. She turned the steering wheel and the plane went right.

"Not bad for my first time?" Amy asked.

"You almost crashed into a building." Little Sonic nodded in agreement. "Oh well. At least we're flying."

"Next stop: Green Hill!" Amy shouted.


	6. Luigi

Luigi

Luigi stood in the frozen wasteland. It was so dark that he could barely see the ground. He was too scared to move. "Mario!" He had been calling for his older brother for some time. How long, he had lost track. _You have to find him, _Luigi told himself. _I can't, I'm too scared. Where is my brother? Where?_ He felt something tap his shoulder. "Mario," Luigi said, as he quickly turned. "You're not my brother." In front of him was a man. Luigi could not distinct his features, as it was too dark to see anything. The only thing he did notice, however, was his height. He was roughly the same size as Mario.

"Three; the loss of two is many," said the strange man. "All three, but one is one."

"I don't," Luigi paused. He was getting disturbed. The cold and darkness was bad enough, but now there was cryptic talk. "What are you saying?"

The man faded into dust. He saw in the distance, something gold and bright was flying towards him. The cold was gone, and now Luigi felt nothing. The ear-piercing screech had jolted him awake.

Luigi was in his bed, panting quickly. He noticed that his sheets and blanket were thrown on the ground. _That was a bad dream. _Luigi got out of and made his bed. He looked over to his brother's bed, across the room, and it looked like he hadn't even slept in it. Luigi rubbed his eyes and looked down at the balcony. He saw his brother on the lower floor, sitting at the table and eating toast.

Mario turned to look at Luigi. "Good morning," he said. "You must've had a bad dream. You were flailing in your blanket, as if your butt was caught on fire."

"I'll tell you about it, if you want."

"Sure. Come down and get some breakfast. I made toast for the both of us."

Luigi walked down the stairs, to his left, and approached the table. He sat down, opposite of Mario. He looked down and saw two buttered pieces of toast on a plate. He picked up one of the pieces of toast. "Thanks bro," Luigi said, before taking a bite.

"I wonder when Bowser is going to strike," Mario wondered—he sounded bored. "The last time he kidnapped Peach was two months ago. This is very strange."

"It sounds like you want her to get kidnapped," Luigi admitted.

"Actually, Luigi, no. It's just that, I'm so used to her getting abducted all the time that it gets tedious waiting." Mario sighed. "I mean, look, she's been getting captured by Bowser so often that it's a routine now. I think Bowser is up to something big."

"Or maybe, he's given up," Luigi implied. "Maybe, he had gotten over his impulse to kidnap the princess."

"We've had this conversation before and you were wrong last time."

"Let's get off the subject of Bowser." Mario nodded in agreement. Luigi thought about that disturbing and cryptic dream. He told Mario about his dream: the dark and frozen wasteland and that shadow man, especially the golden owl that flew up to him. "I almost forgot to mention what that man said. He told me 'Three; the loss of two is many. All three, but one is one.' What do you think that means?"

Mario shrugged. "Maybe we could ask Merlon."

"Which one," Luigi asked. "The one from here or _Flipside_?"

"Clearly the one here. Besides, trying to contact the Merlon from Flipside would be impossible."

The Mario Brothers finished their breakfast. Luigi heard knocking at the door. Mario walked over to and opened it. At the other side was one of the _Mushroom Kingdom_'s mail toads.

"An important message from the Princess, sir. Better read it quick." The small mushroom capped man gave Mario a pink envelope with the kingdom seal, made of red wax, on it. "She says it's very important."

The mail toad walked off, likely to deliver other mail to the kingdom's residents. Mario closed the door and, immediately, he broke the seal and opened the letter. He began reading and Luigi saw a look of sorrow on his face. _Something happened, _Luigi realized. _Oh no. It must be bad._

Mario looked over to his brother. "It's Toadsworth. He's…dead."

The words crushed him. Toadsworth was gone. "I can't believe it," Luigi whimpered. "What happened to him?"

"His age had finally gotten to him." Mario let go of the paper and it lightly fell to the ground. "The Princess has requested us to visit her, immediately."

Luigi was unable to speak a word. All he could do was nod. He went upstairs and got out of his green pajamas. He donned his usual green cap and shirt, his blue overalls, gloves and boots. He saw that Mario had returned to the table. He was slouched and his elbow leaned on the table, keeping his head up. Toadsworth's death must have a taken a toll on him, as much as it did on Luigi. He returned to the lower level and comfortingly placed his hand on Mario's shoulder. Mario looked up at him and gave a faint smile,

They left the house. Mario walked over to the edge of the hill, fences in front of him, and gloomily looked at the castle in the distance. "I can't believe he's gone."

Luigi tried to talk back, but his throat was tight. He felt warm tears go down his face and he started to feel gloomy too. Luigi dropped to his knees and began sobbing. He tried wiping the tears away, but they kept flowing. The next thing Luigi knew, his older brother was in front of him. He picked him up by the overall strap and then embraced him.

"We'll get through this," Mario said.

"I can't, bro." Luigi continued sobbing. This was overwhelming, the death of a longtime friend. Toadsworth was there for most of his life and now, abruptly, he was gone.

"Get a hold of yourself," Mario demanded, before letting him go. He tapped Luigi on the shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Luigi shook his head. "No," he whimpered. _Why would it be okay? Toadsworth is dead, bro. It won't be okay._

"It will." Mario nodded. "We have to go to the castle. Peach is waiting for us."

Luigi had no choice; he had to go. If he didn't, then Mario would persist until Luigi submitted. He would usually do this in situations where it was mandatory, or for the sake of survival. Mario had always done this with the best intentions, though it was annoying—overwhelmingly stressful in other situations. "Fine," Luigi muttered. "Let's get this over with."

The Mario Brothers walked down the hill, on the stone steps that were paved into it. As the steps turned left, so did Luigi and his big brother. The steps ended and the two were arrived at _Toad Town_. Luigi saw the toads and goombas looking at them in sadness. _Do they know about Toadsworth's death, _Luigi wondered. Most of them were even looking through the windows of their mushroom shaped houses—though they were all not shaped like that.

"My condolences," He heard one of them say, which made Luigi feel worse. "I'm so sorry about happened to him," said a local goomba. Luigi was getting so upset, that he wanted to stomp on his damned head and flatten that mushroom with legs. The goomba was only trying to express his sympathy, but still, it was not helping. Mario and Luigi continued walking through Toad Town, hearing the regards of those they passed.

Eventually, which felt like days, they were finally at the castle gates. Guarding the gates were two toads. They had a small stature, even smaller than Mario's, and the armor they were dressed in had a sigil of the Mushroom Kingdom on their chests. There mushroom caps were the opposite colors of the common folk—they had white caps with three large red dots on its top, left, and right, while the guards that red caps and three white dots.

"You're here," said the left toad. "Hurry on in," said the right. The guard toads opened the gate, then Mario and Luigi went inside. There was a straight stone path that went to the castle. Outside of the castle itself, there were gardens surrounding the area. Two hedge mazes were at the far left and right of the path. There were a few trees as well, but few. They kept walking and confronted a bridge that led to the castle entrance. Surrounding the castle itself was a moat. Luigi saw a waterfall, left of him that dropped into the moat from a gape in the hillside.

At the entrance to the castle's interior, Luigi saw a small golden ball with a star above its head, and it had darker feet as well: Starlow, a _Star Sprite_. "Mario, Luigi!" she shouted. Starlow went up to them and Luigi saw her sad frown. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah," Mario said. "Is the princess inside?"

"Yes. She's in the throne room with Toadsworth."

"How is she?"

Starlow was quiet for a second. "She's taking it surprisingly well, but she's pretty mournful."

_I won't say a thing, _Luigi thought. _If I do, I'll sob again._

"Come inside," Starlow said. Mario opened the door and held it for Luigi and her. "Straight ahead," she said.

They walked down the hall way. Luigi saw a variety of paintings; the _Bob-omb Racial War_ illustration stood out to him, as well as the _Whomp's Floating Fortress_. He remembered that Mario was there for both events. He defeated the two false kings: Bob-omb and the Giant Whomp. The two were plotting to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario stopped them from doing so.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow walked through a courtyard. At the center was a statue of a star with the words "L is Real 2401" on its stand. _Cryptic, _Luigi thought. _Creepy too. _He would rather think about the meaning of those words, then the depressing death of an old friend. Unfortunately, the throne room's large entrance door was at the opposite end of the courtyard. _I don't want to do this. I want to go home. I can't see his lifeless body. I can't see the Princess cry._

Luigi saw Starlow frown again, as Mario slowly opened the door. At the other end of the long, dimly light hallway stood the throne. Directly ahead of them was the princess herself. She sat next to a small, open casket on a stand. There were lit candles surrounding it. _Toadsworth._

Mario turned to Luigi and tapped his shoulder. "You can do this," Mario said.

Reluctantly, Luigi pressed forward. He, Mario, and Starlow walked over to her. When they got closer, Luigi saw that she was still in her pajamas. She was staring into the casket and looked more tired than distraught. Luigi's legs stiffed up and his throat was so tight. One word and Luigi knew he would burst into tears again. He refused to cry, but a tear slipped down his cheek.

The princess looked over to them and got out of her seat. "You're here," she said. There was no emotion in her voice. Luigi wondered if Starlow told the truth. Was she taking it well? Luigi thought otherwise.

"Yes," Mario agreed. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"It was too soon," Peach admitted.

"It's always too soon. At first we don't expect it and then, it happens."

The princess nodded. "He was there for me when I was born, when my father couldn't. I never knew him, the king, and my mother too." Luigi remembered that her father had been killed in a war, though he knew little about those times. Her mother died, giving birth to her. When Peach was young, she believed that the queen died of a broken heart.

"He was there for my brother and me too," Mario reflected. "We were very young. A Yoshi, I think, brought us to the castle. We were at the doorstep when Toadsworth came to us. He was like our father. We left and came back years later. He was older and you had been captured by Bowser for the first time."

Peach nodded, "He told me that he helped you find me."

"He did."

The princess wiped her eye. "I thought I would break down when he died. Right now, I feel dead inside."

Luigi sniffled. _I should go, _he thought. _This is too much._

"His wake will be today, this afternoon," the Princess said suddenly. "His funeral, right after that. I want it to be the biggest one in the whole Mushroom Kingdom. He'll be buried next to my mother and father."

"Should I spread the word about this funeral," Mario asked.

"I've commanded the postal service to send invites to everyone in the kingdom."

Mario's attention went to the open casket. He gazed inside for a second, before turning to Luigi. "You want to say anything to Toadsworth?" Luigi heard him, but he said nothing. Mario walked over to him. "Luigi?"

"He's not looking too good," He heard Starlow say. She was right. Luigi felt dizzy and cold; confused too.

This whole ordeal was too much for Luigi. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Then again, maybe he was. What if this part of that cryptic dream? It felt too real to be a dream, though, but a dream nonetheless. _If I close my eyes, will I be back home in bed?_ Luigi eyes drooped. _This is a dream. _He closed his eyes all the way.

A whisper came from behind him. "Three; the loss of two is many. All three, but one is one."

Luigi woke up on his back. Mario, Starlow, and Princess Peach were looming above him. The princess let out her hand and pulled Luigi back up. "Is this a dream," he heard himself ask.

Mario frowned. "No." Those words crushed Luigi.

What if Toadsworth was still sleeping, Luigi wondered. Maybe he was asleep and this was all some hoax arranged by Mario. What if Toadsworth popped out of that casket and said _"We put you in a stressful situation, Mr. Green, and you failed the test."_

Luigi chuckled at the thought. It was all a test, Luigi realized. He looked over to the casket. "Okay Toadsworth, the test's over. You can get out of your casket now."

"Luigi," Mario said. "He's gone. It's no test." He knew it was true. He could hear it in Mario's melancholy tone. Luigi began to fell more melancholy.

Luigi felt the tears roll down his face again. He was surprised that he hadn't broke down and sobbed. "Can we go home," he muttered.

He must have been too quiet for Mario, nor for anyone else, to hear. "Calm down, brother. We'll get through this."

"How," Luigi asked, angrily. He felt his rage boiling, even hotter than the magma of _Thwamp Volcano_.

"It will take time," Peach said.

"Time," Luigi snapped back at her. "He was like a father to us! 'Time' won't do anything!" The room went silent. Luigi shook his head. "I…"

"He was like a father," the princess agreed. "I thought he would pop out of his casket too." She chuckled, then frowned.

The room was silent again, even longer than earlier. Luigi felt guilty for his outburst and mournful for Toadsworth. _I can't believe I snapped at her like that, _Luigi thought. _She's the princess and my friend. And Mario, I'm so sorry for snapping at you too. Toadsworth, it's just so hard, now that you're gone._

The silent was broken. "The two of you should return home," the princess said. "Get yourselves ready."

"Yes princess," Mario obliged.

The walk back home was even more painful than they had gone to the castle. It was quiet again, and harsher. Luigi was drained emotionally at that point. Toadsworth was death and his brother and princess mad at him. Mario and Luigi entered the house. Luigi badly wanted to get back into bed, but there was a wake and a funeral to go to. He got out of his usual clothes and donned a black suit for this sad occasion. It felt weird not wearing overalls, but he didn't care. Mario had done the same, but he kept his red hat. Luigi decided to the same for his own green one.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you and Peach," Luigi said.

"I know," Mario barked at him. He was in a bad mood…Luigi made him this way. "We need to get to the funeral home, quickly."

Luigi said nothing. He and Mario left the house again and then walked through Toad Town. They went east and eventually, they came across the funeral home. It was a large one, three stories high and six stories wide. The outer walls were made of marble and was as white as a ghost. Its roof was black and Luigi saw mushrooms—like toad heads—carved in pillars and painted on the glass.

They went inside. The inners walls were pink and pleasant. The carpets were purple. There were over hundreds of seats surrounding the stand where Toadsworth's casket was. Next to the stand was Princess Peach and another toad, talking. The dress the princess wore looked exactly like her usual one, but it was black instead of pink; her elbow-high gloves gray instead of white. The other toad wore glasses, his mushroom cap blue, and he wore a black suite.

Peach looked over to them, then the other toad. "By boogity, the Mario brothers." It was Toadbert.

"It's good to see you again," Mario said.

Toadbert walked over to them. He and Mario shook hands. "My condolences, Mario brothers."

"Thank you," Mario said. Luigi wanted to thank him too, but he couldn't say a word. How long had he been silent? An hour at the least. "He was one of the greatest men I ever knew."

"He was a loyal guy," Toadbert said. "A friend too. He and I used to play a lot of boards games, especially checkers." He chuckled lightly. "He always won." Toadbert drooped down in gloom. "His tea was always the best."

"Yes," Mario agreed.

"And he never even told us how."

"The wake," the princess interjected "will begin in two hours."

"And we'll stay as long as we need to," Mario said. "Where's Starlow?"

"She's back at the castle," Peach explained. "She'll be here in an hour, at least, that was what she told me." Mario nodded.

_Two hours, _Luigi thought. _I won't last that long. _Saying nothing, Luigi walked over to the closest seat in the back row and sat.

Two hours had gone by and crowds of people were outside. Starlow had arrived an hour ago, as Princess Peach said. Luigi felt nothing but grief and guilt, which had gotten worse in the two hour span. Most, if not, all of Toad Town had entered the funeral home, all dressed in black. Luigi saw some familiar folk, like Goombario and his family, as well as that one Lakitu who helped Mario in one of his adventures. There were others he recognized, but couldn't remember their names. There were so many people there, that all the chairs were taken, and most of them stood.

Luigi felt uncomfortable, especially by the fact that there were others sitting next to him. Luigi wanted to be alone. He wanted to leave.

"Hey, you're his brother right?" said the one sitting next to him. Luigi looked and saw the Koopa next to him. All Luigi could do was nod. "Shouldn't you be with them over there?" The Koopa pointed at Mario and Peach, at the other end of the room. They were shaking hands and hugging others.

"I should," Luigi admitted. "I just can't though."

"He's your brother. I think you should."

"I can't." The Koopa saw no point in arguing with him, so he went back to talking with the other Koopa next to him. _His wife?_

The Koopa shrugged at the other one. The other Koopa was so quiet, that he couldn't even hear her. "Poor princess," he said. "I never knew her steward personally. I've only seen him standing next to her in public."

"He wasn't just a steward," Luigi noticed himself interject. "He was more of a father figure than anything else. I never knew my real parents, except they were at Yoshi's Island when Mario and I were born. He was all we had." He began to feel tired and heavy, even worse than he had been.

"I had no idea," the other Koopa said. She was no she at all. _His husband? _Homosexuality was strange, but there was no shame in having different interests. "Sorry if we offended you."

"You didn't." Luigi put on a calm mask, though it could break at any time. He felt his façade crack a little.

"Everyone settle down!" He heard Mario shout. The crowd went silent. "Thank you for coming everyone and for paying your respects for Toadsworth. It means a lot to us. Now, I want to say a few things. Toadsworth was someone I knew for my entire life. He was a great man, one of the kindest I've ever known." Luigi's heart began to sink. He was losing his calm act and the tears were back. "Whenever our princess was captured, no matter how many times, he would always be scared for her. When my brother Luigi and I left the kingdom to go rescue her, he would always give us as much support as he could." Peach chuckled and smiled. Luigi thought he saw a tear drop slip down her cheek.

Luigi couldn't do this. It was too overwhelming. He had to leave, or else would go mad with grief. Mario continued his speech for minutes, but Luigi was too distracted by sorrow to listen. _I'm sorry Mario, but I have to go. _Luigi sniffled and stood. He walked out of the funeral home, pushing past other people before opening the doors to the outside.

There was no one in the streets. Luigi peeked in one of the house's windows and saw that no one was inside. _Maybe everyone is going to Toadsworth's funeral, _Luigi wondered. He looked behind him, at the funeral home, to see if Mario was following. He wasn't. Either Mario was too busy at the wake to stop him, or he just didn't care anymore.

The wake was likely over. His brother and allies were likely going to the royal cemetery at the far end of Toad Town. _They're going and I'm not, _Luigi thought in relief. _If the funeral was on one side of town, I'll be on the other. _Luigi wandered for several minutes, thinking about Toadsworth. Luigi was never ready to lose a loved-one, though at the time he was an old man, close to laying on his death bed. Now, he was dead and soon to be buried six feet under the surface.

_Was it a good idea to ditch them? _Luigi was not sure what to feel. He should feel relieved that he was away, but he felt nothing but guilt. He wondered if he should go back. _No, _Luigi told himself. _You're not ready! You'll never be ready! _He debated between wandering around the empty streets of Toad Town and returning home—but the funeral. _I told myself no! I can't go! I simply can't! _

Enraged, confused, and distraught, Luigi grabbed his hat and threw it down. He sat and looked at the hat across from him. He looked at it for a few minutes at least, before grabbing it and standing back up. He put the hat back on his head. _Should I go back? No, _Luigi told himself again. He looked behind him a second time and no sign of Mario following him still. He wanted Mario to talk him into going back. _Where are you Mario? Please, just talk me back into going! _Luigi stood there, frozen in place for several more minutes.

Mario never came for him, to encourage him.


	7. Mario

Mario

Luigi had not spoken since Toadsworth's wake. In mid-speech, Mario saw him leaving the funeral home. He had likely wandered the empty streets of Toad Town or went straight home, maybe both. It was late at night when Mario had come back from the funeral. He saw Luigi sitting on his bed, crying. He had cried for the past three nights. The other four, he was silent just like the day. Whenever Mario tried to communicate with him, Luigi would distance himself. It hurt Mario, seeing his only brother doing whatever he could to avoid him. _Was he mad at me, _Mario wondered.

Mario walked home, after finishing some favors for Princess Peach the other night. It was early in the morning, Mario thought, or late at night. He walked to the door, and slowly he opened it, He went inside and decided to check on his little brother. Mario walked up the stairs and he saw Luigi in bed, asleep. He felt sad, as he watched him toss and turn uncomfortably. _Is he having bad dreams? _He placed his red cap on the bed.

Mario went to the lower levels, walked past the table where he and his brother used to eat, and discovered the door which led to the bathroom. Mario looked down at the green and white tiled floor, as thoughts of his poor brother ruptured in his head. He stripped naked and hopped into the shower. He stood in there, as the hot water trickled down his face and the steam filled the room. Once he was finished washing himself from hair to toe, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his body.

He walked back upstairs and went through his drawers, to find a clean pair of clothes. He looked over at Luigi's bed and noticed that he was not in it. Quickly, Mario put on his red shirt, blue overalls, and red boots. As he put on his gloves, he noticed his brother sitting at the table dressed in his green attire. _Is it time to talk to my brother?_ He took his cap and put it on.

Mario took a long breath, before going to confront his brother. Luigi said nothing when Mario sat at the opposite end. "Can we talk?" Luigi's head drooped and he shut his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking."

Luigi shook his head. "Leave me alone,"

Something in Mario snapped. Luigi tried to leave, but he jumped in front of the doorway. "We're not going anywhere, brother. I want to talk."

"Go away," Luigi shouted back. "I want to…"

"…be alone. Is that what you were going to say? Listen to me. Ever since Toadsworth passed away, you've been trying to avoid me! Why?" The brothers were silent for a minute, at least. "I want my brother back." At that point, Mario was so upset. A wall of tears began to form in his eyes.

Luigi began to whimper. Mario couldn't help but to do the same. The brothers embraced. "What happened to us, bro," Luigi asked suddenly. "A week ago, we were the best of pals and now…now…" Luigi began to sob.

"I forgive you," Mario said, rubbing his brother's back. "I admit, Luigi, Toadsworth should never have died."

Luigi sniffled. "I should've handled it better. Why didn't I, Mario? Why didn't I?"

"I'm not sure," Mario admitted. "To be honest, I wished you did."

"Yeah. I should have. Mario, I'm sorry I snapped at you and Peach. I'm sorry I didn't go to the funeral."

"I understand. Like I said, I forgive you." The brothers let go. Luigi had stopped sobbing. He still looked gloom though. Mario patted Luigi on the shoulder. "Do you want to do something?"

"Can I calm down first?"

Mario nodded. "We'll go in a few minutes."

"Hey," Luigi said suddenly. "When…is it going to be okay?"

"It'll take time, Luigi. Here's some advice, brother to brother. Don't dwell on the fact that Toadsworth is dead. Remember the good times. Keep going forward and never look back." He patted Luigi's shoulder again. "I bet Toadsworth would want you to go on."

"I'll try," Luigi said. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Mario knew he would recover some day, but at his own pace.

"Sit down," Mario told his brother. "I'll make us some toast."

Luigi sat down where he was previously. Mario went into the kitchen and took a loaf of bread out of the cabinet. He opened the bag, took out four pieces of toast, and put them in the toaster. Mario walked across the small kitchen and opened another cabinet, right of the fridge, then took out two plates. He opened the fridge and took out a stick of butter, and then opened a drawer and took out a blunted knife. The toast popped and Mario put two of them on each plate. He sliced into the butter and spread it on all four slices. He threw the knife in the sink and the toast and butter back to their original spots. He placed the plate in front of Luigi and sat down, opposite of him.

They hadn't spoken when they ate their toast. Mario wanted to strike up a conversation, but something held his tongue. He heard knocking at the other side of the door. He remembered the last time he heard knocking and the mail toad who had delivered him that message. _I hope it's not bad news, _Mario thought. _Luigi's bad enough as it is._ Reluctantly, he went to the door and opened it.

"By boogity. I'm so glad this was the right address."

"Toadbert," Mario said in surprise. "There's nothing serious going on, is there?"

"No," Toadbert said, which was music to Mario's ears. "I just wanted to visit. So, how's your brother doing?"

"Luigi's doing decently."

"Can I come in?" Mario nodded and let Toadsworth into the house. "Hey Luigi," Toadsworth shouted.

Luigi's gaze quickly went to Toadbert's. "Hello," he muttered.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You doing okay?"

"I guess." Luigi got out of his chair and he walked over to him. "How are things at the castle?"

"Fine," Toadbert said. "They built a shrine for Toadsworth where he was buried. You should see it. It's a thing of beauty, by boogity. Hey, why didn't you…"

"So, Toadbert, how's the princess doing," Mario asked, wanting to change the subject. Luigi was guilty enough that he hadn't gone to the funeral.

"She's doing better. You should know Mario. You were there last night."

"Sorry. I'm feeling a little absent-minded." _I don't want you talking about the funeral in front of my brother!_

"Can I go outside," Luigi asked suddenly. "I need some fresh air."

"Go ahead," Mario said.

Luigi left the house, while Toadbert continued talking. "So, Bowser hasn't shown up in months."

"And what's with the sudden mention of Bowser?"

"Something weird happened last night. When you and the princess went upstairs, I thought I saw another you. He was carrying something, I think it was a long paint brush."

_Shadow Mario, _Mario recalled. It was a couple years ago when he had his first encounter with the clone. Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Mario flew out to an island for vacation called _Isle Delfino_. Mario was arrested and accused of a crime he had not committed: covering the whole island in graffiti, no thanks to his fake.

"Strange," Mario said. He was skeptical, but Toadbert was an honest fellow.

"Strange, but it happened," Toadbert said. "I was lucky that he didn't spot me. The question is, though, how did he get in?"

"There's a lot of flaws in the system," Mario bluntly admitted. "It's easy for Bowser or one of his minions to exploit them."

"Sometimes I wish we could get more guards or something."

_It's not the amount of soldiers that counts, _Mario thought. The Toads were too small and too weak to defend a castle and fight in wars. If the princess was capable of building a new army, she would.

"Mario," Luigi screamed.

Immediately, Mario threw the door open and saw Luigi staring in the direction of the castle in absolute fear. "What is it," Mario said whilst he ran to him. Mario saw smoke come from the outer castle, and he knew what would happen next. "Here we go again." Finally, Bowser was starting up again. Mario was not sure if he should be thrilled or shocked.

"Oh, by boogity! It was that fake you, Mario!" Toadbert had followed Mario out of the house, he noticed. "We have to hurry!"

Mario, Luigi, and Toadbert rushed through the town and arrived at the castle gates. The two toad guards were on the ground, unconscious hopefully. The entrance gate was open. They rushed to the castle entrance. Mario noticed that some of the trees were on fire. Then two piranha plants had burst out of the ground in front of them. They spit balls of fire, which were easy to avoid. Mario jumped, his fist pointed upwards. He landed on the leftmost plant, crushing its head. He turned right and saw that Luigi had done the same to the other one.

"What do you think, Luigi," Mario asked.

"I think these piranha plants dug underneath the castle and set the place on fire." Luigi looked behind. "Where's Toadbert?"

Mario turned around and saw that Toadbert had vanished. "He must've ran off."

"He's more of a coward than me," Luigi said.

"No Luigi. He's likely left to call for help." Mario noticed that the fire from the trees had spread through the entire garden. "We should douse these flames. If FLUUD were here, it would be a breeze."

"Look," Luigi pointed at the bridge. "It's…it's the fake!"

There he was. Shadow Mario stood there, the large brush in hand. His body was blue and somewhat transparent. His eyes were red and menacing. Mario could see the glow of the flames casted on his body. "Stay here," Mario told his brother. He walked towards Shadow Mario, slowly and carefully. "So Bowser Jr., where'd you get that brush? I thought you lost it back at Isle Delfino."

"I found it," Shadow Mario answered. He sounded disturbingly like Mario with a hint of Bowser Jr. in his voice. "Actually, this one guy did. I think his name was Il Piantissimo. I took it, and then I hurt him."

"I remember him," Mario admitted. "Where's Peach?"

"Let's just say…she's in another castle."

"I've been waiting to do this for two months." Mario broke into a sprint, rushing towards him. Shadow Mario had as well. Just before Mario could deliver the blow, Bowser Jr. pointed the brush at him and sniped an orange goop. It was too fast, there was no time to evade it. Mario was pushed back and dropped to the ground. The goop stung and was scalding hot.

Shadow Mario peered over him and said, "Two months have made you rusty, Mario."

"Don't touch my brother," He heard Luigi shout. Shadow Mario shot more goop, but Luigi had likely dodged it. He ran up and, angrily, kicked him in the stomach. Shadow Mario rolled back and landed on his belly, dropping the large brush as well. Luigi picked Mario off the ground. "You alright," Luigi asked in worry.

Mario nodded, before walking over to Shadow Mario. "So, where's the princess? You said 'another castle.' Where is this _other castle_?"

Shadow Mario got up to his knees. "Up your ass," he barked.

"Don't toy with me, kid. Where is she?" Mario tightly grabbed Bowser Jr.'s shoulder, then clawed.

Shadow Mario cried in pain. "Let me go!"

"Where. Is. She?" Mario would tear his shoulders out if he didn't answer.

"She's at the _High Mushroom Top_! I swear, that's all I know! Please let me go!"

Mario let go; a bad mistake. Quickly, he went for the brush and gave Mario a hard whack on the head. He jolted awake, then noticed Luigi helping him up. "What…where's Bowser Jr."

"I tried to stop him, Mario. He got away," Luigi answered with a sad look.

"Damn," Mario muttered. "I think he went to the High Mushroom Top, where Peach is." He felt a jolt of pain in his head. He groaned and began to rub his head.

"He must've hit you hard. He gave you a bruise."

"That was a cheap shot," Mario admitted. "I should've kept my defenses up." Then Mario noticed that all the trees were gray and charred. The grass was brown and burnt, as well as some parts of the garden. He felt rain trickle down. "And what happened here?"

"The rain dowsed the flames, luckily."

"Thank you for the rain, by boogity!" Mario saw Toadbert behind him and Starlow next to him.

"I was worried that the fire would burn down the garden. Thank you rain clouds," she said. "At least you're doing fine Mario. For a second, I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"And I was out for how long," Mario asked.

"Eight minutes, I guess."

"And where were you, Toadbert? Why would you run off like that?" Mario wanted to be sure it wasn't out of cowardice.

"I was inspecting the guards," he said. Mario knew he would run off with a purpose. "Luckily they still alive, but they're not in the best of shape. An ambulance is on its way to pick them up."

Mario turned to his brother. "Luigi, let's get going," He said without hesitation. Luigi nodded.

"I'll stay here with the guards," Toadbert said. "I don't want them getting lonely when the ambulance arrives."

"I'm coming with you, Mario brothers," Starlow said. "It'll be like the old times, when Bowser ate us and when he went into Luigi's subconscious."

"Alright then. Let's a go."

Mario saw an ambulance truck coming in, as well as police cars and royal officers. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow were stopped by the commander of the royal guards. His armor was gold, which was how he could tell. "Sir Mario," he said.

"Just call me Mario." It was annoying when the royal guards addressed him and his brother as 'sirs.'

"The princess was nabbed again, was she," the commander asked.

"Yes. Luigi and I are going to rescue her, again."

"And the star sprite too?"

"I have a name," Starlow said. She was getting annoyed, Mario could tell.

The commander brushed her off. "I wish we were allowed to send a fleet of soldiers to raid Bowser's castle and save her, but we have our orders to stay here and guard the castle. I wish you lu…"

"Did you hear me," Starlow barked at him. "I have a name!"

"Starlow, I know. My apologies. I wish you and the Mario Brothers the best of luck." The commander returned to the scene, as the three left it.

They ran through Toad Town, as they have so many times before. They left the kingdom through the west gate, which led them down a hill. The hill ended and they were on flat land. They kept running, until the kingdom was in the distance.

They were far into the _Mushroom Plains _at that point. It was always the first leg of the journey, Mario recalled. This time, the journey would be much shorter. To get to the High Mushroom Top, they would have to go through the old _Toad Mine_ which was abandoned some time ago.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow went through the _Goomba Village_. Mario remembered the day when Bowser stole the _Star Rod, _and used its power to defeat Mario. Peach's castle, being carried by Bowser's own castle, was taken into the air. Mario fell down from the sky, but he managed to survive the crash. He woke up days later with minor injuries.

He met a young goomba named Goombario, as well as his family. Goombario was one of the few that helped him defeat Bowser. The boy, his mother, father, and grandparents were at Toadsworth's funeral. Perhaps he could visit them, to see if he could get some information on Peach's whereabouts. To get to the Toad Mines, one would have to travel through the Goomba Village.

"Are you sure a kid is going to help us," Starlow asked when Mario pitched the idea.

"You're a kid," Luigi acknowledged.

"Yeah, but..." Starlow paused. "Whatever, Luigi."

Mario found there house and knocked on the door. A Goomba with a thick moustache opened the door. "Well, well, it's good to see you Mario."

"To you as well Goompapa. Can I ask you something? It'll be quick. Have you seen any suspicious men coming around here?"

"No, but my son told me you were running through the town a couple minutes ago. He said you were carrying something strange: a paintbrush."

"He was here," Luigi said.

"Who was here," Goompapa asked.

"Who is it dad," Mario heard him ask. The young Goomba in a blue cap peeked behind his dad and saw him. "Mario!"

"It's good to see you again, Goombario. How's the reading going," Mario asked.

"Good. I'm almost halfway done with the book."

"That's great."

Goombario looked at Luigi. "Hey Luigi. I didn't see you at the funeral, pal. Where were…"

"Your father told us you saw someone that looked like me run through the town. Could you tell me a little more?"

"Sure thing." Goombario walked past his father and now stood in front of Mario. "I knew it wasn't you, but he did look like you. I saw him running in the direction of the Mushroom Mines."

"Did you see Princess Peach with him," Luigi asked.

"No. He was all by himself. Let me guess, was she kidnapped again?" Luigi frowned and nodded. "Not to be rude, but I'm not surprised."

"What do you suggest we do, friend," Mario asked.

"If you didn't see your double with the princess, maybe she was never captured."

"We never saw the princess get kidnapped, Mario," Luigi remembered. "Goombario may have a point."

"No," Starlow said. "She was. I was with the princess when Shadow Mario showed up. He knocked me out with his brush, like Mario. When I woke up she was gone, and there was a hole in the wall the size of Peach just above the throne."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner," Mario asked. He was annoyed that she hadn't, but he kept himself calm.

"I'm sorry," Starlow frowned and looked down in shame. "I wish I said something earlier, but I was distracted."

"By what," Luigi barked.

"The fire, the rain, the cops, the guards, the worry. The list goes on."

"Well," Goombario intervened. "Maybe she was taken, but separately. What if this 'Shadow Mario' person went one route and the princess the other? Maybe they'll meet up at the same spot."

"But there's only one way to get to the mines: through this village," Luigi said.

"Hear me out. What if she was travelling by air? I'm not sure if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swore I saw something green in the sky. It was far and it was quick. Also, it was flying upwards. Maybe the princess was trapped in that green thing."

"She might've flown upward," Mario said, as he looked back at the castle from afar, "and she'll likely land at the peak of High Mushroom Hill." He turned back to Goombario. "You are a genius, friend. Thank you."

Goombario smiled. "I'll always do what I can to help you, Mario."

"Good luck," Goompapa said.

"Can I come with you this time," Goombario asked suddenly.

Mario took a knee and looked straight at the young goomba. "You've helped me in the past, but this time I want you to stay here."

Goombario frowned. "Okay."

"Don't forget to finish that book." Mario stood back up, then turned to Luigi and Starlow. "Let's get to the mines."

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow went north of the village. They kept going straight, as the path started to look withered and abandoned. The further they went, the closer they had gotten. Finally, they had come across a large hole with a rusted elevator shaft, being held on to by a crossbeam that descended into the darkness below.

"This is where the mine starts," Mario realized. He looked at the large mushroom in the far distance that was higher than the mountains behind it. He saw the large, deep canyon that surrounded it. It was so deep, that Mario couldn't see the bottom. "There's only one way down."

Luigi wrapped his arms around his chest. He was always chilled to the bone, Mario could see, and they weren't even in the mine yet. "I can't do it," Luigi muttered. "Go on without me. I'll stay here, or go back to Toad Town."

Mario walked over to his brother and placed his hands on Luigi's shoulders. "This is the only way we can get to the High Mushroom Top."

"Then, nope." Luigi walked a couple steps back. Mario grabbed him before he could try to run away. "No, no, no! I don't to go down there! It's too scary!"

"I'll light the way you baby," Starlow said. She made the star on her head glow like a flash light to assure him.

"I don't care! There are monsters down there! You've heard the stories about the mines! Those monsters killed everyone down there!"

"It's a dangerous risk, but one we have to take brother," Mario admitted. "Your mansion was haunted by boos, but you got past them."

"I sold the mansion remember," Luigi shrieked. "The second I saved you, I sold that house to some rich family."

"That's not an excuse. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you saved me, but the princess…"

"Okay, okay," Luigi snapped. "Let me go." Mario unrestrained him. "I'll do it, for the princess."

Carefully, Mario stepped onto the rusted elevator. Luigi had as well, but Starlow remained afloat.

"Do you think it'll work," Starlow asked.

"I think so," Mario assumed. There were two buttons on the guard rails: a button that pointed up, and the other down. The buttons were covered in dirt and a dark red rust. Mario clicked the button, and suddenly, they plummeted down into the depths of the mine.

For a minute, Luigi screamed frantically. Then there was a large CRASH!


	8. Tiff

Tiff

She leaned on the tree, reading an interesting book, while her brother and the other two were playing in the fields. She was reading a book called _Multiverse: Possibilities of its Existence_. The passage was about a possible contact with an organization in a parallel universe. It only lasted for less than a minute, before communication was cut off. She thought it was silly, but still an interesting read.

Tiff heard soft footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Bluby. He looked so much like Kirby, but he was unnoticeably smaller and blue. _He must be curious again, _Tiff thought.

"Hi," he said. Bluby's voice was squeaky yet soft and adorable. "What you?" Unlike Kirby, Bluby was capable of talking, but not fully.

"I'm just reading a book, Bluby," Tiff answered. It was strange talking to another Kirby, at first. He had been around for over a couple of months, almost a year. Even though the mischief followed when he first arrived, Bluby was always a sweet heart.

"What," Bluby asked curiously. He had always been curious about a lot of things, though it had gotten him into trouble. Sometimes his curiosity would put lives at risk, and other times it would save lives. This time, however, was a harmless one.

"About the multiverse," Tiff said. Bluby, curiously but rudely, slouched over Tiff to see the transcript she read. "No Bluby! Stop!" He jolted back. She saw an expression of guilt on Bluby's face. "You can sit next to me, but please don't slouch."

"Sorry." The look of guilt quickly vanished, and Bluby went to sit next to Tiff, on the right. He sat close enough that she could feel him on her arm. "Bo…bowl…bore"

"Borderlines," She finished for him. "That's what these people call themselves."

"Why short?"

"The transcript? Because they lost communication with these guys. Let me read to you." Bluby looked at her intently, as she began reading. "It starts out like this: 'Hello, who is this?' 'This is the Borderlines. To whom am I speaking to?' You listening?" Tiff wanted to double check. Bluby nodded. "Okay, good. 'Roxanne of the Dreamland Interstellar Committee, and you are?' 'I'm Mathias of the Borderlines.' 'Which planet are you on?' 'It's not necessarily a—I'm not sure if you're hostile, but…' 'I'm far from hostile.' 'I'll assume you're telling the truth. Anyways, it's not a planet I'm on, but more like the space between spaces. Are you understanding this?' 'Not really.' 'You said _Dreamland _right?' 'Yes.' 'You're communication's coming from the first world.' 'First World? I don't understand.' 'Alright so, I'll tell you. There are three…' That's when the transcript is cut off."

Bluby smiled with glee, then stood up and walked away. Bluby turned to Tiff, but he wasn't looking at her. He looked above her, above the tree. Then, a large shadow surrounded the field.

"Tiff! Bluby! Look!" In the distance, Tuff was looking and pointing up. Kirby stood next to him, looking up as well. Tiff slammed her book shut, walked away from the tree, and looked. Above them was a metallic, purple aircraft moving past. Tiff noticed that it was departing for _Cappy Town_.

"Poyo," Kirby shouted excitedly and began jumping up and down.

"Kirby," Bluby asked. There was a nervousness in his voice, which made Tiff feel uncomfortable. Whoever was going to land in Cappy Town, it was best to remain suspicious.

Tiff, her brother Tuff, Kirby, and Bluby walked back to town. As they walked through the streets, they saw everyone looking at the ship. "Where's it gonna land," asked Chef Kawasaki. The ship landed just in front of King Dedede's Castle.

"I knew it. Dedede's up to no good again," Tiff realized.

"Are you sure," Tuff asked.

"I'm more than sure. He might have contacted whoever's on that ship, to you know?" Tiff looked at Kirby and Bluby, who were behind them. Kirby was his usual happy self, but Bluby looked anxious.

"Off Kirby and Bluby?" Bluby sat down and began to shake. Kirby noticed this and began rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. "It's not the first time he's done this, Bluby."

"And you're making it worse," Tiff snapped at Tuff. Bluby gave her a sad smile. "We should make sure, first. There could be evidence inside that ship."

"What if they're still on the ship? They might be dangerous, and there may be several of them," Tuff suspected.

Bluby began shaking even harder. The thought of these unknown people coming down from Dreamland, to likely kill him and Kirby was terrifying. Bluby was, no doubt, the most terrified. If only Tuff had not instigated, he would likely be much more tranquil. She knew Tuff would never do this on purpose, but it still enraged her. Sometimes, Tiff wanted to smack her little brother, but still, he was her little brother.

In this state, Bluby would be too terrified to help eavesdrop. "Tuff, take Bluby back to Kirby's house, and Kirby, come with me."

"Alright," Tiff said.

"Oh and Tuff…"

"Yeah?"

"Say anything to upset Bluby, and I'll have Kirby eat you." Kirby looked at Tiff, confusedly.

"Okay, okay, okay," Tuff stepped back, and covered his head with his arms.

Kirby went to Tiff's side. Tuff and Bluby began their walk to the house, as Tiff and Kirby made their journey to _Castle Dedede_.

The two travelled uphill for a short while, then they came across the ship. It stood close to the edge of the hill. It was roughly the size of a two story building, the smallest ship she had ever seen—Meta Knight's halberd made it look like an ant.

Kirby looked at the ship in awe, and went towards it. "Poyo, poyo," he shouted with a smile. Tiff grabbed him, and he stopped moving.

Tiff pushed Kirby behind her the moment she saw over a dozen strange men and women exit the ship. Some stood tall, even taller than King Dedede, and some were as short and plump as Kirby. The one thing that was similar was what they wore: purple body-suits with gold linings that went from shoulder to pelvis. However, the three who most likely led the pact had not. Instead, they wore robes. Each of them were a different color: gray, teal, and red.

The castle gates opened and the fat penguin himself King Dedede had come out. The Waddle Dee with the blue bandana stood left of him and a Waddle Doo carrying a spear to his right. Dee and Doo were the same size as Kirby. Dee's skin was red, and Doo's orange. The Waddle Dee had two eyes with peach skin around them, and the Waddle Doo had one large eye that covered most of its body.

Tiff and Kirby were so far away, that they could not hear what they were saying. King Dedede had an angry look on his face and his beak yapped, bickering most likely. They talked for several minutes, as Tiff and Kirby kept watching. Finally, Dedede, his guards, the hooded ones, and their soldiers went behind the castle gates.

"Now's our chance," Tiff said to Kirby. They ran up the steep hill and stopped in front of this aircraft. Its presence made her feel unnerved. _Where's the door, _she thought. She touched the metallic exterior, and its freeze shivered to her spine. She felt for an entrance, but she couldn't find anything.

"Shoot," Tiff shouted. "Where's the dang door?" Angrily, she kicked at the ship's broadside.

Suddenly, a hole formed just left of them. It was the size of a small entrance. A man popped out from the other end, donned in the same suit as the dozen she saw. His skin was a light blue. His hair and scruffy beard were white. The color of his eyes were gold.

He pointed his weapon at Tiff and Kirby, with one hand. "Get the hell out of here," he demanded. "I'm not afraid of shooting kids." He noticed Kirby behind her and Tiff's suspicions were confirmed. "Oh god…its Kirby." The gun was pointed directly at Tiff now. "Stand aside, girl, or I'll shoot." He looked afraid. His arms were shaking furiously and a droplet of sweat went down his brow.

Tiff noticed that he was picking up a device with his other hand that was sheathed in the suit pocket. _Like a walkie-talkie_, she realized. "Suck it up, Kirby!" Kirby jumped in front of her and his mouth opened wide. The walkie-talkie slipped out of his hands and it sucked into Kirby's endless void of a mouth. He tightly held on to his gun, ready to pull the trigger, but it broke free and Kirby consumed that as well.

The next thing Tiff knew, a visor was over Kirby's eyes. _He's using one of his copy abilities, _Tiff realized: Laser Kirby.

A red light illuminated from the eye of the visor, and it grew lighter. The man was down at his knees, sobbing hysterically. "Please, don't kill me," he pleaded. "I was following orders. I needed the money. Oh god, why did I join the fucking Empire's Legion?"

This was pity she felt for him. "Kirby, stop," Tiff demanded. The red light faded.

He continued to sob. "What have I done with my life," he whimpered. "I-I-I…"

"Why did you come here," she asked him. He couldn't answer. He was too hysterical to form anything coherent. "Come on Kirby. Let's take a look."

Tiff and Kirby entered the airship. The first thing they saw were fourteen seats on the left and right, leaning on the walls. The walls themselves were white, and the floor was a tiled green. Tiff spotted a set of stairs at the far right. "This way," she whispered to Kirby. The stairs went up for a couple steps, then spun left. Up they went, and stopped when they discovered the second floor.

More seats leaned on the walls, just like the lower level. At the other end, they saw a window with a view of King Dedede's castle. _There's no one here, _Tiff realized. Besides the hysterical one outside, everyone else had left. They were with Dedede now, in the castle that stood in front of the ship.

Tiff walked across the long hallway. Kirby followed closely behind. At the other end, Tiff saw two seats perched in front of the window. _This must be where the pilots sit._ She sat herself in the pilot's seat. She noticed that Kirby sat in the seat next to her—the visor he was still wearing.

"Poyo," Kirby shouted again.

Tiff shushed him. "You need to stay quiet, Kirby. What if somebody else came on this ship, and heard you?" Kirby stared at her, through his visor. Kirby would never shoot a laser at her, but it still made her feel nervous.

She looked at the controls. Tiff saw a steering wheel, with four buttons surrounding it. They were glowing: one green, one red, one blue, and the other purple. She considered it best not to play around with them…yet. Where the co-pilot would sit, she saw a monitor that was turned off. She reached for it, but she couldn't touch it.

Tiff got out of her seat. "Can you get off," she asked Kirby. Quickly, Kirby left his seat and Tiff climbed on. She tried to reach for the monitor again, but this time, she felt herself being pushed up, towards it. She didn't know how, but the seat moved up and closer for her.

She tapped the screen. _Nothing, obvioously. There has to be an on-switch. _She noticed a blue button underneath the screen, on the right. She pressed it, and the screen turned white. "Bingo," she said aloud.

When the screen loaded, she saw four icons on each row and two arrows in circles at the left and right ends. She could tell they were programs, but the names that flashed underneath were incomprehensible to her. That was, except for one program titled "Audio Logs." Curiously, she touched it with her index finger.

There were a lot of names she saw on the screen. She had not bothered to read them, besides one. It said _"CYPRUSREMINDER_OPERATION-CONQUEST_ "_ Tiff tapped on it. She had to know who these people were and what they wanted. This would give her the answer.

"Hello, Sins Triplets. This is your commander Cyprus speaking. Since you're prone to forgetting things, both major and unnecessary, I'm recording this message to help you remember. This is one of the most important parts of this important mission. If you remember the conference a few hours back, we were shown images of the ones we must capture; the ones we call the _Protagonists_. The world called _Dreamland _is your destination, where you must capture the threats Kirby and Bluby." Tiff's chest tightened the moment she heard that. "Don't forget the next important task: forming the new faction, once you've convinced that fat penguin to allow this.

"We've attempted to contact him occasionally, then eventually, more frequently. I wished he would have responded earlier. Either the messages were never successfully transferred, or he was too lazy to respond. I would have preferred to do this more secretly, but know, we have to present ourselves to this scumbag. I wouldn't have bothered with his guy, but Albez said otherwise.

"Once he's convinced, have King Dedede come with you to the base: _Plantero's Moon_; to be 'inducted' into the Empire's Legion as commander of the Dreamland Faction. Should he refuse, you are authorized to use deadly force, as Albez puts it. I recommend you use this as a scare tactic. Death threats should convince him, it should convince anyone.

"I've done the same with Bowser, two weeks back. The King of the Koopas declined, so Albez ordered me to go to his kingdom with a hundred soldiers behind me. I was able to convince him. I said 'King Bowser, should you refuse to join the Empire's Legion, I'll have your subjects slaughtered and I'll personally rip out your heart.' He laughed at my threat, and I had my soldiers shoot up into the sky with their firearms. Still, he refused. And then, I remembered who his enemies were: two of our targets, the Mario Brothers. I gave him an offer that he refused to refuse: to be rid of them, though I did hear some reluctance in his voice.

"I just wanted to relate to you, Sins Triplets, as I would do to those below you and above. You're the most reliable men for the job. That's why we assigned you to do this. I feel that I've said a lot, so I'm going to end this recording. Good luck, Hoods." The message finished.

Tiff couldn't move, and when she did, she looked at Kirby. She couldn't see his eyes, only the frown on his face. Was he worried about Tiff, or the imminent events? Tiff felt so cold and afraid. When she had gotten out of her chair, she was shaking as hard as Bluby. She took a few steps, before she stopped moving.

"I was right, more than right." Tiff looked at Kirby, who had moved directly behind her. "It's not just about you Kirby, and your brother. It's much bigger. Other people…"—_This King of Koopa's, his kingdom: they're not even from Dreamland—_"other planets. We have to get back to Cappy Town and warn the others."

As she walked down to the lower levels, Tiff couldn't help but to worry about Kirby and Bluby's safety. What about the safety of others? Her brother Tuff, her mother Luck, and father Ebrum, everyone in Cappy Town, and even the whole world was in danger. Not only Dreamland, but the whole galaxy, most likely. Those "Mario Brothers" too, and those "Protagonists".

Tiff and Kirby left the ship. The man cradled there, in the same spot. "What have I done with myself," he muttered repeatedly.

The next thing she knew, she heard the sound of gunfire. Whatever was shot hit the outer wall of the ship, left of her. She saw at least five of them running from the castle gates. _We we're spotted_, Tiff realized. They were far, but they were still shooting. They were far, but they were still firing. "Run," she screamed. She and Kirby went into an all-out sprint. They had to get to Cappy Town. They had to warn the others of what they'd seen.

As they ran, Tiff quickly looked behind. They were catching up to them quickly. Tiff knew that if they caught them, she would be dead and Kirby would be taken captive. She peeked behind her shoulder again. _Kirby? Is he?_ She stopped running, and saw Kirby standing firm. The red light illuminated from his visor again, and shot lasers at their pursuers. With perfect accuracy, Kirby shot one in the stomach. She saw burns on his body-suit and blood pour out of the gaping as he plopped down; a terrifying sight. Kirby kept blasting at them. He managed to do the same to another one of them. Tiff finally saw that there were eight chasing them—two of them were dead.

One of them shot at Kirby, and made impact. Tiff gasped. _Is Kirby…dead? _The visor shattered, but Kirby was unscathed. She sighed in relief.

"Poyo," Kirby shrieked when he ran past her.

Tiff followed him. She kept running, when suddenly, she felt someone kick at her feet and she fell down on her front side. When she looked up at who tripped her, it was a frog-like creature with yellow eyes, and black irises. Its skin was a dark blue, but its lower jaw was a lighter shade. Its nose and the bubble-like scarf around his neck were as white as snow. "Got one," he said quickly.

She looked at Kirby. He was standing a distance from her. Tiff tried to crawl to him, screaming at him to "Run", but he stood there helplessly. She heard footsteps, and then a loud BANG! She felt a horrible pain in her right foot. She screamed.

"Just to make sure you don't start running," Said the man behind her. "Frogadier, snatch him."

Kirby had to snap out of his shocked daze. He had to escape, or else he would likely be in her position too. Tiff saw a rock next to her. She quickly grabbed it, and with all her strength, and threw it at Kirby. It hit him between the eyes. There was a look of shock on his face, and a bruise on his head. Kirby's tears came pouring and he sprinted off. "I'm sorry," she muttered, as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't let him get away," The man behind her said. "This'll please the Sins Triplets!"

Frogadier, and the other four chased after Kirby. Then, something hard hit the back of Tiff's head.


	9. Kirby

Kirby

All he could was run. Tiff had thrown a rock above his eye. Why would she do that? Was it to drive him away, to protect him? They captured Tiff. The frog tripped her, Kirby assumed, and that guy shot her in foot. It was a yellow turtle wearing a gray helmet that covered his head, except for the lower jaw, and there was a spike peeking out the top.

Kirby realized they were coming for him. Using his laser ability, he killed two of them to keep Tiff safe. It was too late, however, they got her and they were coming for him. Kirby remembered her listening to this man with a terrifyingly deep voice. What he said scared her, but Kirby had not understood. This man with the voice was connected to the ones who chased him, Kirby realized, and the ones who kidnapped Tiff.

Kirby wanted to go back, to save her, but what if she threw another rock at him? Maybe there would a chance to save her. Kirby looked back, as he ran down the slope to town, and saw five of them chasing him. There were six of them, Kirby remembered, but where was the other one: the frog?

He saw a shadow in front of him. He stopped. Then, the frog landed. "You're not getting away from us," he said. "Try to float, and I'll have my good friend shoot your foot, like that child."

Tiff was hurt. It was there fault and they must suffer. The hate in Kirby filled up as much as his anger. He heard the cock of a gun behind him. The other five had caught up with him. It didn't matter. They hurt Tiff, and now Kirby would hurt them.

"The five of you are fast," the frog acknowledged. "Take 'em out." Kirby dodged right before they could shoot him. He saw the needle stuck in the frog's foot. It had pierced through his purple suit. "The hell man," he asked whoever was behind him, before collapsing to the ground.

Kirby made a run for it. He heard the footsteps behind him. They were getting closer! Kirby won't let himself get caught, so he began to sprint for his life. Kirby peeked behind him, and the one with the firearm pulled the trigger. Swiftly, Kirby dodged left. It was easy to evade small, incoming objects. Kirby evaded the next two shots, with surprising reflexes. The next thing he knew, there were multiple shots all coming at once. They were all firing at him, Kirby realized, and he struggled to evade all of them. He dodged left and right. He jumped in the air. He held his breath, and tried to float, but it was overwhelming to evade the shots in midair. Kirby had let go of his breath, and landed on his feet.

They hurt Tiff, Kirby had remembered. When they shot the frog's foot, he must had forgotten his promise. It was too late, sadly. How could he turn back and fight, while dozens of needles were being shot at him?

It felt like a while, but Kirby had arrived back in Cappy Town. They were all looking at Kirby, and then the five who chased him. No wait…four. One of them must have stayed behind with the dead frog, at least Kirby thought he was dead.

He remembered running past the police station when Chief Bookem appeared, and stopped the men in their tracks. "Stop," he shouted. Curiously, Kirby looked behind him, as he continued running. The next thing he knew, he tripped on the walkway. "For assaulting a civilian, I must place you under arrest."

Kirby turned around, and finally got a view of the ones chasing him. The left one was another turtle, like the other one, but instead of a helmet he wore sunglasses. The one in back was a tall man with peach skin, noodle-like arms and legs, auburn hair, and black-dotted eyes. The one on the right was one of King Dedede's Waddle Dee's with a firearm in his belt. The one in front, Kirby assumed the leader, concealed his face with a purple mask with a red skull that covered the front area; he was slightly shorter than the one behind him.

It was a second, before a loud BANG made Kirby flinch. The next thing he knew was such a terrible sight, that even Kirby knew it was bad. Chief Bookum's corpse laid on the ground, and the _Skull Mask_'s gun was out. There was a hole in Bookum's head, where blood streamed out.

He heard the wailing of Buttercup, and the nice lady sprinted over to him. Her hysterical sobs were likes multiple spears piercing through Kirby. "My husband," she screamed. She looked at the four monsters and said one word "Why?"

BANG! Skull Mask shot her in the head too. All of Cappy Town went into a panic. Everyone either ran away, or went hiding in their homes. Even the Waddle Dee waddled off. All Kirby could do was stand there in absolute horror.

The three demon beasts, at least that's what they degraded themselves into, walked towards him. "Nowhere to hide," he said in a raspy voice. "No little girls to protect you. You may have destroyed the Nightmare Corporation, defeated Marx, and the ridiculously named _'Magic Evil'_, but we're not them. We are the Empire's Legion, and you will be our prisoner."

"Gray Hood will be pleased," the turtle said. "Don't forget Red and Teal, brother," the strange creature with auburn hair said.

Kirby snapped. Skull Mask twisted a knob on the top of his gun, and pointed it at Kirby. The firearm was white with purple linings that went from handle to barrel to muzzle. The other three did the same as Skull Mask.

"_Suck it up," _Tiff's words rang through his head.

Before they could pull their triggers, Kirby's opened his mouth as wide as he could, and he took a heavy breath. The four monsters were struggling to hold onto their guns, as his vacuum-like mouth began sucking them in. Skull Mask shot at Kirby, but he had consumed the needle—the people of Cappy Town had told him once that his mouth led into an endless void of food. He didn't feel the needle stab the back of his throat—if he even had one. The guns slipped out of their hands, and into Kirby's mouth. He felt the cold steel in his cheeks, before he spat a star at Skull Mask's chest. The star had burst on impact, and he flopped to the ground, on his belly. No one could survive Kirby's Star Spit attack, not even the Skull Mask the Friend Killer.

_Auburn's _battle scream was fierce and loud. He took out a longsword from an unseen scabbard on his back. He lunged at Kirby, while _Sunglass Turtle_ attacked from the left side. Kirby bounced backwards, as Auburn tried to slash him. Kirby ducked when Sunglass Turtle tried to jab him. He needed a copy ability or else he would get hurt and be captured, like Tiff. Kirby bounced, ducked, and dodged whenever Auburn slashed with his sword, and when Sunglass Turtle jabbed with his fists. It was a few minutes when Kirby saw an opportunity.

When he swung down his sword at Kirby with both his hands, Kirby sucked it up. Auburn held onto his sword, but he looked overwhelmed. The blade snapped from the handle, and it went into Kirby's stomach. It was sharp, but it never cut him. The next thing he knew, he held a sword in his right hand, and he felt something soft on the top of his head.

"My sword," Auburn screamed angrily. "That was all I had left!"

Recklessly, Auburn ran straight for him. He grunted when his fist, meant for Kirby, smashed the ground. He heard a gruesome crack, and Auburn's cry of pain. There was a small hole in the pavement where Auburn smashed his fist into, and broke his hand.

Kirby saw something in the far corner of his eye, something purple coming straight at him. Kirby turned and slashed at it, and the shell flung off course. He saw a shadow come over him and looked up. Quickly, he reacted by pointing by thrusting his sword upwards. It went through Auburn's foot, then he screamed in even more pain—Tiff screamed in pain when she was shot in the foot. Some blood dripped on Kirby, as he tore the sword out. Auburn landed on his backside, tightly holding this wounded foot while he moaned in pain. Kirby walked over to him, and pointed the sword at this throat.

"I'm not going to beg, especially to a piece of pink shit on feet," Auburn said, before he spat at the ground. "Be done with it."

Something smashed into Kirby's back, flinging him a foot back. He landed on his side, but he quickly got back up. Sunglass Turtle came out of his shell, then glared at Kirby. He couldn't see the hatred in his eyes, no thanks to his sunglasses, but he knew there was. Kirby bent slightly, and pointed his sword at him. Sunglass Turtle went back in his shell, then started spinning rapidly. He sped towards Kirby. Quickly, he jumped and pointed his sword downwards. The sword pierced the shell when Kirby landed on it, killing Sunglass Turtle inside. A fountain of crimson liquid spewed briefly when Kirby pulled out the sword.

When Kirby walked up to Auburn, he felt pitiful. Skull Mask had killed two of his friends. Kirby had killed Sunglass Turtle to pay for half the debt. Should Kirby kill Auburn to make it whole? No. Skull Mask himself was killed, and Auburn's foot was injured like Tiff's. It was satisfying enough for Kirby.

Kirby walked back to his house. It took a few minutes, but he had finally returned. He saw Bluby, and Tuff—poor Tiff—outside his home. He saw them in worry. They stood there, as Kirby walked to them.

"You're covered in blood," Tuff said in shock. "What happened?" Kirby looked at Castle Dedede in the distance. "Tiff was right. Dedede really is up to no good. Speaking of Tiff, where is she?"

Bluby asked the right question. "Capture?" The question made Kirby's eyes water, and he nodded. The grief made Kirby feel incredibly heavy, so heavy, in fact, that he could collapse any moment.

"She's not hurt, is she," Tuff asked. The question was more painful than Sunglass Turtle ramming into him. The whole ordeal was tiring Kirby out. He started thinking about Tiff screaming in pain, and the fact that he ran away.

"Poyo," Kirby screamed in guilt. Bluby ran over to him, and hugged him. Tuff stood there, unmoving like a statue. Kirby hated himself. He had to go back. He had to save Tiff, or else Kirby would lose it.

"It's Dedede," Tuff snapped. "It's always Dedede! I wish he would leave us alone! Why does he hate you so much, Kirby? I thought he was warming up to you, and…forgave you for what you did." It was six months ago when Kirby had done something horrible. It was something that Kirby would never think about…why did Tuff have to mention that? "We have to save Tiff," Tuff roared. "We're going to Castle Dedede, and teaching that fatty a lesson!" It was just the thing Kirby wanted to hear.

Bluby stood to Kirby's left. Another large shadow moved past them, and Kirby knew what was casting it. Kirby turned, and saw another ship land in Cappy Town. Then more shadows came, at least over a dozen. More ships landed all across the town. Some of the ships were smaller and larger than the others, but they all still had that purple, metallic look.

"Who are these guys," Tuff wondered. "Is all this for you, Kirby? I thought Dedede was nuts, but this is…I don't even know."

Kirby recalled when he and Tiff were on the ship. The voice coming from the monitor had scared him too much to understand what he said. Maybe it told her his plans. Its plans were most likely to conquer Cappy Town, maybe "more" than Cappy Town. What if King Dedede wasn't involved at all? What if those hooded men led an army to raid Castle Dedede, and kill the king in his army? What if that other turtle had done more than shoot Tiff's foot, when his allies made chase? Those thoughts made Kirby feel queasy.

A few minutes had gone by. Kirby had stood there, curious yet afraid. Bluby had been shaking furiously when the ships had appeared. They were all scattered across town, unmoving. It was too far to see what was going on, but Kirby felt like he knew. The soldiers, like the ones from earlier, had come out of their ships and sacked Cappy Town. They probably killed everyone in town, like Officer Bookem and his wife.

Maybe they weren't dead. What if they hid themselves, like everyone else did? Maybe they were knocked out, and taken prisoner. Maybe Auburn…what was the point of denying it? They were dead.

Kirby felt something warm stream down his eyes. He was crying. Bluby stepped closer to him. "Okay," he whispered.

"Poyo," Kirby answered somberly. He was far from okay. Demons were attacking Cappy Town, two of his friends were murdered, and Tiff was a wounded captive.

"Let's go inside," Tuff said suddenly. Bluby walked over to Tuff, but stopped part-way. He looked at Kirby, a frown on his face. "It's pretty crazy down there…again, but different…sort of. We should wait." Kirby looked back at the town one last time, before coming forth. Tuff stopped him. "Keep the sword," he demanded. Why would Kirby discard his sword ability at this point?

Kirby, Bluby, and Tuff entered the house. Kirby walked over to his bed, and wiped the blood off with the sheets. Kirby plopped it on the floor, and climbed into bed. He placed his sword next to him, and gazed up at the ceiling. Kirby wanted to sleep so badly, but all he could do was stare.

"Do you remember Tokkori, Kirby," Tuff asked. "That bird was a jerk. He always made you sleep in his old nest in the tree. What do you think happened to him?" Bluby blew a raspberry in disgust. He had always hated Tokkori, because he was too mean to Kirby. The sour little bird vanished a while ago. Wherever he went, Kirby did not know, but Bluby did not seem to mind.

Kirby noticed the room getting darker. He sat up and noticed Tuff closing the curtain. "I thought I saw someone out there."

Kirby saw Bluby sitting on the ground. "Huh?" Bluby stood up and rushed over to the window, knocking Tuff down.

"Watch it," he blurted.

"Sorry," Bluby muttered. He pushed the curtains, and looked outside.

"Are you nuts?" Tuff pushed Bluby out of the way, and closed the curtains. "If someone saw us, it's your fault!"

Kirby got off the bed, and stood in between them. "Poyo," he shouted, demanding Tuff not to hurt Bluby's feelings.

"He could've gotten us caught, Kirby. What if someone saw us when he did that?"

"Three," Bluby whimpered.

"I don't get it," Tuff said.

"Three!"

Kirby understood. He grabbed the sword off his bed, and stood alert. Someone knocked on the door. "I know you're in there: Kirby, Bluby, and Tuff. Come out, so we can speak to you! We mean no harm! We're only envoys, here to discuss peace terms!" Kirby's heart jumped when Tuff started walking to the door. Bluby blocked him.

"They just want to talk," Tuff assumed.

"Then open the door, so we can talk," demanded whoever was on the other side of that door. Kirby knew he was lying. The moment one of them opened the door, Tuff would be killed and Kirby and Bluby would be captured. "Your windows are open. There's no point in trying to hide."

Something popped through the window. It looked like Kirby, and it was the same size as him. The exception were the two pointed ears on the top of its head. It wore the same purple suit—all but his eyes were covered—with gold linings on each side, just like the one who hurt Tiff. Kirby pointed the sword at him. "Hey, not a danger! Put the sword down," he demanded.

"A danger," Tuff barked. "You jumped through the window!"

"And my friend and brother will, if you don't open the door."

"Fine." Tuff sighed and opened the door, reluctantly.

Two more of those demons came in. One of them was the same size as Tuff, and his face was covered with a purple mask like Skull Mask's, but there was nothing on it, and he could only see his eyes. The other one looked exactly like his brother, the one who had jumped through the window.

"Nice place," the leader said. He noticed the bloody blanket on the floor. "Ah, the blood of our soldiers."

"What do you want," Tuff shouted angrily.

"To discuss peace terms."

"You didn't hear him say that earlier? Maybe you should've spoken louder, Rem," the last one said.

"Where's my sister? Where's Tiff?"

The demon who jumped through the window walked over to his allies. Kirby kept his sword pointed at them, in case they did anything malice. Bluby went behind him.

"She was taken to a medical facility, to have her wound patched up," Rem explained. "One of our soldiers shot her in foot."

Kirby stepped closer to the three. They hurt Tiff, but Kirby would hurt them soon.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her. Some of our soldiers tend to get carried away sometimes."

Tuff's fist clenched, and Kirby thought he saw a tear drop. His hair went down to his eyes, so he couldn't see them. "Tell me everything," he demanded. "What happened to Cappy Town? What happened to my parents?"

"Cappy Town," Rem explained, "is being searched at the moment. Its people will be spared, so long as they cooperate. Unfortunately, two of them were already dead when we arrived: a police officer and his wife, I assume."

"Bookem and Buttercup." The tears were more noticeable now. He wiped at them.

"So you knew them. My condolences, Tuff. They'll be at peace now. Your mother and father, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum, and perfectly fine. Before the three of us came here, I saw them pleading to the king. They wanted to see their daughter, but he refused them."

"King Dedede is a monster!"

"A monster? There are monsters out there even worse than him," Rem said. The monsters were them.

"I think we should cut to the chase, Rem," the one to his right said.

"Yes, before Kirby cuts us," said the one on the left. Kirby would cut them soon enough, into bits.

"These are our terms," Rem turned to Tuff. "If Kirby and Bluby turn themselves in, everyone in Cappy Town will be spared. If not, every last one of them will be slaughtered like farm animals, even your parents and sister."

"You said they would be okay," Tuff shouted.

"I did, so long as Kirby and Bluby come to the castle and surrender." Rem looked at Kirby and Bluby. "I want you think about this thoroughly, if you can. You're badly outnumbered. There are only three of you, and hundreds of us. Thousands will be coming soon. You only have an hour to decide, and that's all you'll get. It won't matter, regardless of your choice. You will be captured, even if you resist. Your guilt will consume you. Take the sacrifice for the sake of your loved ones."

Kirby knew Rem was lying. If he and Bluby were to submit, everyone would die anyway. Rem would kill Tuff himself. The three demons left the house. Kirby was going to put his sword through them. Tuff's arm blocked him, as he tried to go after them.

"They're the messengers, Kirby," Tuff said wearily. "Let them go."

The three demons stopped moving. "Red Hood," Rem said, surprised. "I thought…"

"What," he shouted. Kirby saw him walking towards the three. He was wearing a red robe, with a hood that covered his face. It couldn't be? It was the same man he saw leading those soldiers to Castle Dedede, along with the other hooded two. He could hear the anger and hostility in his voice.

"I thought you were back at King Dedede's castle, with your brothers Teal and Gray Hoods." Rem sounded afraid when he spoke.

"Get your damned selves back to the castle," Red Hood ordered. "I'd like to have a word with these crotch fruits."

"Hey, don't call us that," Tuff screamed at Red Hood.

Red Hood glared at them, and Tuff froze. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!" Kirby glared back at him. He was one of the leaders, so he was just as responsible for hurting Tiff as every one of his demons. Red Hood noticed. "Ah, look; the pink little star warrior wants more blood. Well, he's not getting shit! You've killed two of my soldiers, and injured one." Kirby gave him a spiteful smile. They deserved it, for hurting Tiff.

One of the twin demons must have saw it. "Please Kirby, don't instigate. Our commander only wants to speak to you," he pleaded.

"I don't want to speak to him, you damn little Jigglypuff," Red Hood barked. "I want to split him in half, and his brother. Then, I'll go after the kid with the fucking hair, and give him a reason to cover his eyes!"

"Great going brother," the other Jigglypuff said—Kirby assumed he was too. "Now you've instigated."

"Commander, please settle down," Rem begged. "These three cannot be harmed!"

"As your commander, you have no right to demand things of me!"

"It was Gray Hood who commanded it."

"My brother?" Red Hood chuckled. "Fuck my brother, and fuck Albez too! This master plan of his is nothing but a waste of my time!" Red Hood reached for something on his back. He unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Kirby. "If he wants Kirby and Bluby dead so much, why not kill them now?"

Red Hood stepped closer, and Kirby knew there was no other choice. Kirby walked out of the house, their swords pointed at each other. Red Hood struck the first blow, but he blocked it. He sliced at him, but Kirby blocked that too. Kirby stabbed at him, their swords clashed. Kirby jumped up to his head, and he lashed. Red Hood brought his sword upwards, and protected his face from the blow. Kirby landed, then Red Hood's sword went straight for him. Kirby got lucky, and blocked the stab, throwing it off course. Red Hood swung his sword again, faster and harder. It was tougher to block that one. Kirby had almost dropped his sword. Red Hood lashed again, but this time Kirby quickly stepped back. Red Hood brought his sword down, and Kirby sidestepped right. Red Hood rushed at him and slashed again and again. Kirby avoided the blows, and blocked others. Suddenly, Red Hood twirled in the air and sliced. Kirby jumped, avoiding the devastating attack, then slashed at him.

Kirby had cut through his hood, and he took it off, revealing his face. His skin was as white as know, three black stripes on each side of his face, and gold eyes. There was a gash on his cheek that went to his nose, where Kirby had sliced him. He went to touch it, but his hand flinched back. He looked at the blood on his hand, and then to Kirby. He looked so angry, that his left eye went from white to red.

His scream of intense anger terrified Kirby. He tripped, and rolled down the hill. He landed in the pond, and saw Red Hood coming after him. "Little bitch! I'll kill you!"

Kirby took a breath, and he floated up. Red Hood flung his sword, the tip of blade pointed directly at him. Kirby exhaled, and he moved out of its path. However, he felt something cold and sharp cut his sword arm. The pain made him drop his own sword. He landed on his feet, but he tripped backward. Red Hood extended his arm out, and caught the sword by the handle.

Red Hood sprinted up to him, and brought his sword down. The next thing Kirby knew, Bluby lunged at him. Red Hood fell down, after Bluby jabbed him in shoulder. He climbed on his chest. As Red Hood was about to strike at him, Bluby grabbed his sword hand and tightened. Kirby could hear the bones cracking, and saw the bones protruding from his hand, then the screams after. Bluby had the sword now. It was three times the size of him. Bluby screamed like a psycho, and smashed the sword down on his head again, and again. All Kirby could do was sit there in horror, as he crushed and mutilated Red Hood's head. Bluby's tears were heavy.

Bluby cut down one more time, before he looked at Rem and the other two demons, and screamed again. He was about to lung at them too, but Kirby jumped on him. He had to restrain Bluby, and let him know he was okay.

"Poyo, poyo," Kirby shouted.

Bluby looked at Kirby, and then broke down sobbing. "No…again!" Kirby let go of him. Bluby covered his eyes and kept crying. Kirby looked at his injury. The sword had given him a small cut, but it bled. Why would Bluby get so violent when Kirby was hurt? It had been like since the day Bluby had first arrived in Cappy Town. Depending on how bad Kirby was hurt, emotionally or physically, he would get aggressive at best and psychotic at worst. Bluby could have been worse, if the sword had completely cut of Kirby's hand.

Kirby looked at Ren, and the two Jigglypuff. He threw off his hat, and it faded away. Kirby walked up to those three.

Rem dropped to his knees. "Please no," he screamed. "We didn't mean for this to happen, ah…things fucked up so fast. We didn't know he would show up, I swear."

"He knows the truth," one Jigglypuff said.

"Thank you Red Hood for screwing things up," said the other one. "You were no better than Soelen."

"Poyo," Kirby said bitterly.

"Why would you want Kirby dead," He heard Tuff ask from behind him.

"I shouldn't say," Rem answered. "The mission's been compromised enough." He looked at something, and it made him shake intensely and breathe fast. Kirby saw Bluby behind him; he looked drained. "I'll tell you everything! The mission spreads across multiple planets. Uh, each branch of the Original Faction of the Empire's Legion had to go to these planets to, uh, capture those who pose a threat to us. T-they would be k-killed one by one in a death match against our leader: Albez Purus. After that, we would, uh, conquer the rest of the galaxy and build new factions and armies. That's all I know. That's all I know."

"Well," the right Jigglypuff said, "now that we've told you our plans, we might as well strip naked and kill ourselves, before Albez does; well, the latter one."

"That gives me an idea," Tuff said. "We could save Tiff if we do this right." He turned to the three demons. "Give us your clothes."


	10. Mathias

Mathias

He sat there alone in the dorm, at the table eating a bowl of cereal. _It's a small room, _Mathias thought, _but its cozy enough I guess. _The walls of the dorm were a simple white, and the carpets were a peach color. At the far corner of the room next to the window, a curtain closed over it, was a bed big enough to fit two people. Opposite to the bed was a wooden door that led to the restroom. In between the bed and bathroom was a marble counter with cabinets above it and a small fridge and freezer underneath. Next to the fridge, there was a dish washer. Behind Mathias was a moderately sized flat-screen television, in case he was bored and wanted to watch something; or if there was an emergency.

He looked down at his bowl, filled to the very brim with cheerios and milk. He was more lonely than hungry. He wondered if the lord commander of the Borderlines would give him another assignment. _I wish he would. _When Mathias first joined the Borderlines, he would always assign him simple tasks. If Mathias weren't the lord commander's steward, he would have partaken in the more "deadly" missions. The lord commander was a reasonable guy, respected by the near quintillion Borderline recruits, especially by Mathis himself.

_Is it the boredom that makes me lonely, or is it something else, _Mathias wondered. He hadn't seen his family in over a year, especially his twin brother Matthew. _I remember my brother. _Matthew McBacon was a lot fatter than he was, and dumber too. Mathias assumed he had gotten a head injury when he was very young. Maybe the bullying from his rude friend Tyler had taken its toll as well. _Poor Matt. Why does everyone hate you, even your friends? Do you annoy them, or do the laws of the Second World force you to take that part? _

The Three Worlds; three separate universes created after the Armageddon of the Pre-Universe. Mathias always wondered what it was like back then. An ancient man named Galzo was the only survivor of the Pre-Universe's destruction. It was said that he established the Borderlines station, along with thirty thousand others. If one were to ask him about the Pre-Universe or the construction of the Borderlines station, he would refuse to answer him or her. "Even if I did tell you, you would go mad," Galzo said. "The Pre-Universe is not for the eyes to see, and the station's construction is not for the ears to hear. Simply, it's beyond the comprehension of the Three Worlds."

Then Mathias heard the words of his lord commander echo through the room. "Mathias, I need you to come up to my office. There's a few things I need you talk to you about."

"Sure thing," Mathias replied. "I'm on my way."

Mathias went to the steel door, turned its knob, and opened it. The station was like a massive city. Its buildings were huge, but the lord commander's building was the tallest. There were blue beams of light illuminating from the ground. Each light signified where they were: blue was the First World, purple the Second, and red the Third. In the distance, Mathias saw the First World. It was impossible to see a thing, but he knew there were several planets, galaxies, and stars. If one were to count all the stars, it would take at least two eternities. Universes were massive, but a rare phenomenon to look at.

Mathias walked through the pavilion. He saw two of the Borderlines he knew, sitting on a bench and chatting. One was Solace the Ivysaur, his eyes were gold unlike the typical purple eyes. He was talking to his best friend Bello Deviante, one of the Borderline's top agents and a sexual deviant; he was really good at getting into a woman's clothes, some women anyway.

It took Mathias almost an hour to each to reach the lord commander's building. It was so high, that when he looked up at this massive skyscraper, he couldn't see the top. When Mathias first joined the Borderlines, he thought the building went up endlessly went he first came across it. The building's outer walls were white, with sapphire colored beams ascending upwards—the other buildings were nowhere near as tall, only being gray with blue, purple, or red beams depending on where one resides.

Mathias went to the entrance door. Above it was a golden arch that was nearly thirty feet high. He knocked on the door three times, as he was required. "Facial recognition is required for further access," the voice of an emotionless woman informed. A cyan light flashed in Mathias's eyes very quickly, which made him jump. He hated that, but it was required of him. "Mathias McBacon," the voice confirmed. "Steward to the Lord Commander of the Borderlines. Proceed."

The entrance door opened, and Mathias walked inside. The hallway he walked through was massive. Its walls were white and had a smooth marble texture, as well as the floor. Mathias walked on a carpet, the same sapphire color as the outer building's beams. On the walls, there were various paintings depicting events that have occurred in the Three Worlds, mostly the first. The paintings that stood out to him were the _Desolation of Saur, The Great Mushroom War, Ganondorf's Defeat, _and lastly _The Red Wedding. _The lord commander had told him that the last event did not happen yet, because the Borderlines station was located outside of space and time. Therefore, it did not follow its rules.

The walk took several minutes, but Mathias had arrived at an elevator. He clicked a button, and the doors opened instantly. He walked inside, and the doors had shut automatically. Then, up he went. Mathias never felt the elevator rise. If he did, the ride would have been so fast, his body would tear to shreds from the intense G-force.

The ride was barely lasted a minute. The elevator doors opened again, and he saw the lord commander standing in front of his desk, waiting for him. He was a man, short in stature, but a human like Mathias. His nose was abnormally larger than a normal human though, and it looked more like a clown nose. His red shirt, cap, and overalls were faded by the years. His brown hair, and moustache had become gray and he had wrinkles as well, no thanks to his old age.

The office itself was only a molecule compared to the rest of the building. The ground's carpets were gray and there were no walls, but thick windows. One could see each of the Three Worlds from each window.

"Mathias," said the commander. "Come in." He did as he commanded, as the elevator door shut behind him. Holding onto his cane, he walked over to Mathias. The old man held out his hand, wearing the same glove he had since his early days. "A hand shake."

"Oh, sorry." Mathias chuckled, then gently grasped his hand and shook. "I was a little absent-minded there for a second."

The commander nodded. "I wanted to personally congratulate you on your first stable time loop. You've gotten yourself onto a book about the multiverse in Dreamland." They let go.

"Thank you."

"And for a second, I thought you would demand compensation." The commander gave off a strange look, but it wasn't directed at Mathias.

"Is something wrong, sir," Mathias asked.

"Dreamland…it sounds familiar somehow, but I don't know why."

"Well, reports say there's another you in the First World sir. Maybe you're getting the recollections from him," Mathias assumed.

"That's a possibility, but a story for another day," the commander said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Mathias knew that he was sent up here for a reason, not just to be congratulated on a stable time loop.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm assigning you another mission, which I'm sure you're happy about. As you know, tomorrow is going to be a very major day for the Borderlines. You know what that is?"

Mathias nodded. "Over twenty thousand scouts are being sent to the Pre-Universe, to learn of its cultures, environments, and other things." _Much to Gozal's dismay._

"Things that we can't comprehend," the commander admitted. "Dangerous to our kind, the elder says."

"Then…why do it, if it's so dangerous," Mathias asked. _Did I just question the lord Commander of the Borderlines? I could get in so much trouble!_

"Because, McBacon, we need that information." For a second, Mathias thought he was going to get snapped at, or punished for talking back. "It's the one of the two purposes of the Borderlines; to travel space and time, and learn as much as we can about the Three Worlds and its 'predecessor', no matter what the consequences are. Gozal won't tell us anything, so we have to do it ourselves."

_It's too extreme, commander, _Mathias wanted to tell him, but all he could was nod. The commander did not mind being questioned by those beneath him, but he was the commander. It was disrespectful to question someone with a higher rank.

The other purpose of the Borderlines was to protect all Three Worlds from threats that could potentially destroy them. If there was a threat in one of the alternate universes, at first, they would not take action. If the threat became dangerously more apparent, or seeped into another of the three worlds, the Borderlines would take action. There were times when the Borderlines themselves were the threats, but that was long before Mathias joined them.

"Gozal, that arrogant old man," the commander said. "I hope nobody from the Pre-Universe era acts like him." He rubbed his temple. "Maybe he has good intentions. Maybe he thinks we're not ready to comprehend what is was like, but it's our duty to research and defend no matter the cost. I wish things were different, but..." The commander changed the subject. "Your mission, Mathias, is to escort me to the _Gate of Space and Time_ and help me see the twenty-thousand off."

"It would be an honor," Mathias said with courtesy.

"It's always an honor. You've had that honor for the past year."

Mathias nodded. "And I hope to have it longer, sir."

The commander smiled. "You remind me of my old friends sometimes. We should be on our way. It'll take some time, and I am an old man."

Mathias and the commander took the same elevator down, then walked across the hall for some time. _This is taking longer than last time. _The commander, as he said, was an old man. His leg was giving up, which was why he used a cane. He was breathing heavily, as he struggled to walk. Minutes passed until he finally said something.

"Damn my age," he muttered. "If I was young, we would've gotten to our destination in a heartbeat. Hell, I would've jumped there with my fist in the air, screaming 'Wahoo!'"

It took Mathias a few seconds to think of a response. "I'm sure you were quite the jumper when you were young."

"It was my 'signature talent', the people of the Mushroom Kingdom used to say. It's strange for a human to jump so high, and considering I'm a dwarf. Even my brother had that talent, but I was the one in the spotlight."

"How is your brother?"

"I haven't heard from him since I joined the Borderlines, and why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm sorry commander," Mathias said. "I won't ask…"

"It's fine, McBacon. Right now, I'd rather focus on the mission. I don't want anything else in my conscience, especially my past."

The walk through the long hall was silent. After several minutes, Mathias and the lord commander were finally at the door. It opened on its own, as it did last time, and the two left the building. The lord commander turned left, and Mathias followed. _If I went to the right and kept walking for an hour, I would've been home, _Mathias noticed

"We're off to the _Fast Travel Station,_" the commander said.

"It must be very far," Mathias observed. "How long do you think it would take if we were to walk all that way, sir?"

"Too long," he answered. "At least a millennium. What, do you plan to walk all that way?"

"No sir."

Mathias and the commander continued their journey to the Fast Travel Station. As they walked, their fellow Borderlines noticed them. Some preferred to look at them, to keep their distance, but others went to greet them, and some wanted to talk. "I can't chat," he said to one of them; a humanoid with orange skin, green hair, and brown eyes. He wore a gray long coat, and red jeans. "I'll be very busy for the next few days."

"But it's important sir," he pleaded. "Just hear me out! The…"

The commander interrupted. "Important, unimportant, we'll speak later."

The man gave up quickly, Mathias realized. He walked away from them, with a distressful look on his face. Mathias wanted to go over to him and ask what was wrong, but he kept following his leader. They continued walking for a couple minutes, and they saw the Fast Travel Station in front of them.

"This is it," Mathias observed.

The fast travel station was as tall and wide as an airport. It was as gray and detailed with blue beams of light as any other building. In front of the building, there was a statue of an arrow pointing upwards; which signified that it was a fast travel station. There were billions of these stations, Mathias knew, most likely more; too many to even count.

When Mathias and the commander entered the building, they came across a reception desk. The woman who stood at the reception desk was a human around the same height as Mathias. Her hair and skin were chocolate brown, and she had a friendly smile—the same friendly smile he always held.

"Lord Commander," she said, "and Mathias."

"Hi Lena," Mathias said before smirking. Whenever a girl spoke to him, it made him feel nervous. He tried his best to hide it, but it was blatant enough for her to notice.

Lena nodded, then spoke to the lord commander. "Off to the Time Gate?"

"The Gate of Space and Time, actually," the lord commander answered. "We'll need two platforms."

"Right away." Lena looked to a monitor on the desk, tapped it a few times. "Okay, you're all set. Your travelling platform is on the second floor, left to the stairs. It has the shortest line." Then Mathias noticed that she was talking to him.

He nodded awkwardly. "Yeah," was all he could say.

"I'll see you there," the lord commander said. Due to being the highest rank in the Borderlines, he always got the privilege of having an exclusive platform, which was at the highest point of the building. He would take an elevator and a platform would be there for him, in the center of the room. If any other Borderline attempted to use this platform it would not work, because it was encoded with the lord commander's DNA. Wasn't Mathias the lord commander's steward? Shouldn't he have the right to use it too? It wasn't his right to judge, but he still found it questionable.

The lord commander and Mathias parted ways for the time being. Mathias walked across the large room and saw the crowds of people walking around. At every far side, he saw tons of doors and tons of people waiting outside them. Some of the lines started in the distance, but others started close to where he was. _They're all waiting to be sent to their destinations. Why does this remind me of an airport? _Mathias kept walking for several minutes, growing a little anxious. There were tons of people there, more than he realized.

After walking in a compacted area for several minutes, gently pushing others aside and them to him, the stairway was right in front him. _Finally, _he thought in relief. He began walking up the stairs, holding onto the rail so he wouldn't fall. _That, and there's so many people here! _It took a little bit to climb them, but there it was: the door where he would wait. _The shortest line…you're kidding, right? _The line started several meters from the door. There were almost eighty people waiting, and more at the opposite end of the door. _The lord commander's a patient guy. I hope his patience is as incomprehensible as the Pre-Universe. I hope mine is too._

Mathias had gotten in back of the line, then he waited. He used his thoughts to help keep him busy. He started thinking about the Gate of Space and Time. He had heard about that place before, several times, but he had never seen it first-hand. The anticipation was killing him, but he had to keep himself distracted. He started thinking about the mission. He knew some of them, the ones who were assigned to this task.

Some of them had high reputations, like Erots the Regnum, and his brother Shai and sister Kell. Those three were very capable at what they did, and those Mathias had interviewed in the past said they were "inspirations", "honorable", and "badass." Those three were sadly the last of their kind. Their race was wiped out in a nuclear war. The poor Regnums never knew about the fallout that had spread, and they found out too late.

There were some others Mathias knew, like King Trident the Empoleon. Many of the fellow Borderlines praised him for his strength and valor, while others considered him stupid and reckless. Two decades before Mathias joined the Borderlines, there was a rebellion in the Third World section; five-hundred thousand traitors. The lord commander had sent triple the soldiers there, King Trident being one of them, to end the rebellion. One of the Borderlines went to reason with the rebel leader, but was killed as soon as he spoke the terms. King Trident saw no reasoning in them, and he declared war. The fight lasted for several weeks, then the rebel leader, presumably, saw the error of his ways and went to discuss peace terms. King Trident killed him, for he thought the man was irredeemable. Mathias never met him, but the lord commander told him that he was headstrong and honorable; that he only he saw the world in black and white.

As the lord commander's steward, one of Mathias's role was to assist in the interviews. Whenever, for example, a dozen people return from their missions they would have to be interviewed. The lord commander would interview six of them, and Mathias would interview the other half. Mathias would have to type up a report and give it to the lord commander as soon as he could.

Two hours went by. In that time, Mathias had gotten to the other end of that door and in front of him was another line that went straight. He eavesdropped on people's conversations to keep himself occupied. Most of them were talking about the Pre-Universe expedition, then Mathias realized that some of them were going on that expedition. Eventually, Mathias saw that bright white flash whenever one were to transport to a certain location. Then the platform itself came into view. It was a large and triangular shaped with a constant white glow. Mathias stepped onto the platform, then there was an abrupt flash.

Mathias flinched, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the Gate of Space and Time in view. It was a huge arch that was as high as a skyscraper. There were beams of purple lights in the arch. _Purple is the color of the Second World, my universe._ He walked down a flight of stairs, and he saw a pavillion. It was like the one by Mathias's home, except the lights were a different color. _It's like the one back home. _

Mathias continued walking, and he saw a bench. _I should wait for the lord commander here. No matter where I am, he always finds me._ He took a seat, then looked at the huge arch in the distance.

"Hey, Mathias!" Mathias jumped when she heard someone call his name. He looked where the voice came from, and he saw her. It was a young woman, around his age. She was skinny, and had golden hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were black dots and she lacked a nose, typical traits of a Type-B Human.

"Lucy," Mathias called for. _The only girl I'm capable of talking to._

She sat next to him. "I knew I'd find you here."

"I'm glad you did." Mathias smiled. "How'd you find me?"

"I go where the plumps sit," she joked.

"C'mon." Mathias laughed. "I'm not that fat." He looked down at his chubby body and heard Lucy's giggle. "Well…not as fat as my brother. Also, I think the 'plumps' are at the food stands and restaurants."

She gave him a quick hug. "The lord commander's at the _Guest Lounge_. He told me to bring you there."

"Then, let's get going." The lord commander had been waiting for hours. Mathias would not keep him waiting any longer. Lucy stood up, and pulled Mathias off the bench. They began walking. Mathias tried to start up a conversation. "So…"

"So?"

"How long will it take to get there," Mathias asked.

"Ten minutes, unless you want to run." Lucy smiled. He loved it when she does that. It always gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"I'd rather walk. I don't want to be tired out when we see the lord commander." _I want to spend time with you._

"You look a little tired out right now," Lucy said.

Mathias put a hand on his cheek, and he knew it. _I'm blushing. _"Well…it doesn't matter if I'm tired. The lord commander is expecting me, so…"

"You don't have to call him the 'Lord Commander of the Borderlines' all the time, Mathias. Just call him _Mario_."

"Mario," Mathias repeated. "Lord Commander Mario of the Borderlines: it's got a nice ring to it."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"Just a question? Uh, why are you here? If I sounded rude, I'm sorry. I'm just curious."

"Well…I'm..." She was nervous, Mathias could tell. "I was…listen Mathias, you may not like what I'm about to tell you."

"You're one of the twenty-thousand being sent to the Pre-Universe," Mathias realized. _No! Why you? _

Lucy began to fidget with her golden hair, a sign that she was nervous. Whenever someone mentioned a dangerous mission to her, she tends to get that like. "Yes. I'm one of the best when it comes to exploration and knowledge gathering. It's what I do. Won't be so bad, right?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're always fine. Even in the most dangerous of situations, you always manage to get out unscathed."

"I'm not sure, this time," Lucy said before she frowned. Seeing her upset was more painful than a terrible wound. Mathias could tear up at that sometimes. "Galzo said we could lose our minds if we went there."

"You'll hold on." Mathias wanted to hug her so badly, but something stopped him.

"I doubt it." Lucy took a long breath. "Thanks for the support, Mathias." He saw her sad smile; it was still a pretty sight to look at. Even when she was upset, she still looked cute.

_Maybe I should change the subject. _"I was thinking…maybe you wanted to…come to the Second World with me some day, when I visit my brother and his friend."

"If I survive, sure." She was still upset. "What's it like at the Second World anyway? I've only been there once for a mission. I heard that universe was dangerous, almost as bad as the Third World."

"Well…" Mathias wondered how to begin. "The Second World is—how do I put this—random. There's this strange essence called the 'Randomness.'"

"Randomness? You're kidding me, right?" She was becoming happy again. "It sounds like something you would hear in a silly cartoon show."

"That's what everyone calls it, at least those who are aware of it. The Randomness...affects logic in, well, every aspect possible. There's times when something that's impossible is possible one day, and then it's impossible again the next day."

"Like throwing a pie at someone, and causing a war," Lucy asked.

"Actually, that did happen." She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Mathias wouldn't mind if she did, as long as she was happy. "Some terrorist threw a pie at the president, and caused a war. The news said it was disgraceful, humiliating, and it was raspberry flavored."

"What?" Lucy lips quivered, as she smiled.

"The president hates raspberry hates, so he declared war." Mathias knew it was going to happen.

She started laughing, but quickly stopped herself. "I'm sorry. That was rude…Honestly, Mathias that was…"

"Stupid? Trust me. A lot of things in the Second World are stupid. Even my brother Matthew, who is considered the dumbest person to exist, is aware of its stupidity."

"Okay, now I'm really interested in going. Maybe when I get back from the Pre-Universe, you and I could go. I could meet your brother and his friend. What's his name?"

"Tyler," Mathias answered bitterly. _I wish he'd stop bullying my brother, and be a real friend. _

"I can't wait to meet them," Lucy said.

The next thing Mathias knew, he and Lucy were outside the Guest Lounge. It reminded him of a hotel in a way. There were large panes surrounding the lounge itself. Opposite of them, inside, he saw a reception desk, comfortable couches and seats, a flat-screen on the wall, and the lord commander standing inside.

Mathias and Lucy went through automatic door, as clear as the window panes. "Lord Commander," Lucy greeted.

Lord Commander Mario turned around. "Ah, Mathias. You're finally here. Thank you Lucy, for sending him."

"Is there anything you want me to do sir," Mathias asked.

"I'd like to have a word with you in private. Lucy, I would like you wait outside for a minute." Lucy nodded and heeded Mario's command. "She's such sweetheart, Lucy is. Do you like her?"

_Why is he asking me that? _"Yes, very much."

"Good, which is why you'll be interviewing her."

"Along with the rest of my half, sir?"

"She told you?"

"Yes sir. She told me on the way here. She's pretty nervous." _And I don't want her to go._

"Everyone's pretty nervous," Mario acknowledged. "It's a dangerous assignment. She may not come back, or she will, but she may not be the same person."

_Then don't let her go, old man, _Mathias wanted to scream at him

"I checked you into a room on the higher levels, next to mine," the commander said suddenly. "You'll have two roommates. Lucy will be one of them. The two of you don't get to see each other often, and you get along very well." That made Mathias feel much better. Lucy may not survive, so he should spend as much time as possible with her.

Mathias nodded. "Any assignments, sir?"

"Feel free to do whatever you like. I'll be busy all day and tomorrow, with meetings, and I won't need your services." Mario looked out the window and nodded, and the next thing Mathias knew, she was right next to him again. "I'll show you the suite. Come along."

Mathias and Lucy followed the lord commander into a hallway that started from the lobby. There were several doors on the left and right. They went into an elevator at the end of the hall. Mario clicked a triangular shaped button, underneath the other fifty, and they went to the top floor. The top floor was reserved for the lord commander, his steward, and special guests.

When they got out of the elevator, Mathias saw a door to the far left. "That will be your room," the lord commander informed.

"Where's your suite," Mathias asked.

"Around that turn." Mathias, Lucy, and the lord commander walked down the hall, then stopped when they were at the stewards and guests suite. "Before I go, the door has recognition software, so only you can open it."

"Thank you, lord commander."

Mario nodded, and went to his suite. Mathias looked at Lucy, who smiled back at him. With courtesy, he opened the door and let her in first. She thanked him and went inside. Mathias followed, then shut the door.

The suite was a large room, with a window that took up the wall. There was an astounding view of the Gate of Time and Space in the distance. There were two beds on the right side of the room, a table with seats and cabinets and a fridge on the left. There was a door at the far-left corner of the room, which no doubt led to the restroom. Mathias was so excited, that he never noticed the man sitting on the closer bed.

"Sup," he said. He was a Type-B human with black skin, and black hair. He wore a gray hoodie and blue jeans.

"Who are you," Mathias asked, surprised.

"Your roommate, Tim." He got out of the bed, walked over to Mathias and Lucy, then brought out his hand. He noticed Lucy and greeted her.

Mathias was confused. "What, I thought she and I were supposed to be…"

"Alone," Tim said.

"What, you didn't know," Lucy asked.

Mathias suddenly remembered the lord commander telling him that there would be two roommates, instead of just Lucy. "I forgot. Sorry about the mix-up. My name's…"

"I know you who are, Mathias. You're the lord commander's steward." Tim blinked and peered at Mathias. "I've seen you a few times around the Borderlines."

"I was doing missions for the lord commander," Mathias explained.

Tim nodded. "Do you want to get something to eat? We could food service, but I prefer a handshake first." Awkwardly, Mathias shook hands with him. "Thank you, good sir. Now, back to subject. I think we should get something to eat, besides food service."

"Why not food service?"

"I'm not in the mood for it." Tim went to Lucy. "You said something about an outdoor diner a few buildings down."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "The _Gate Diner_."

"I want to go there."

"But gives us an hour or two. We just got here."

Tim nodded. "Can I have a hug first?" Mathias felt awkward when he asked that, though it was directed at Lucy. She nodded and gave him a quick hug, like the she gave Mathias earlier.

Mathias decided to lay down in the bed. He went to the farther one, since Tim had taken the other one. We he sat on the edge, it was so soft and warm that he almost felt drowsy. "There's only two beds and three of us, so…"

"I'll sleep with him," Tim announced, jokingly.

"I'll do it," Lucy said. Mathias felt his hear race when he heard that.

"And the deal is sealed!"

As the hour went by, Mathias couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. As she and Tim had their friendly talks, all Mathias could do was stare at her. She looked so beautiful in her teal sweatshirt and sweats. One time, she looked at Mathias and blushed, before quickly going back to her conversation. _Does she have a crush on me? _

Tim snapped his fingers in front of him. "Hey, wake up from your daydreams. We're going out."

Mathias rubbed his temple. "Yeah."

And so, the three left their suite. Lucy had Mathias and Tim follow her to the Gate Diner, which was only took a minute to get there if one did not the count the time it took them to leave the hotel. There were a dozen tables outside, some of them taken. There were two flights of stairs on the left and right that led to the entrance of the diner. The three went into the diner, and sat at a booth on the side. Mathias and Lucy sat on one side, and Tim the other. When Mathias looked up, he saw no ceiling.

"The void is the ceiling," Lucy said.

Tim ordered his meal, followed by Lucy and then Mathias. He had gotten the same thing as Lucy, a stack of buttermilk pancakes. Tim had ordered the meatloaf.

"This might be our last meal," Tim said suddenly. "This meatloaf better be good."

"It will be," Lucy assured. "Before every mission, I always come here and order a stack of pancakes. When I was a kid, my mom would always take me to the local diner every Saturday. I got pancakes every time. Even when I thought about getting something else, I always got the pancakes. Before I go on a mission, I always get the same thing for nostalgia. It's because, I'm always so scared that I'm going to die…This might actually be the last time."

"Yeah…If the meatloaf's good, it'll be worth dying."

"You don't get it," Mathias heard himself say. "This is nothing to joke about. This is the most dangerous mission in Borderlines history. What if you do get killed out there, Tim?"

"Then…my watch is ended." Tim took a sip of his root beer.

"I don't want to go," Lucy admitted. "I'd rather be back home, in Schenectady hanging out with friends and family, especially my cousin."

"Then don't go." Mathias was distraught at this point. "Go back home and do what you said. You were right, the Pre-Universe is dangerous, incomprehensible."

"I wish I could, but I'm obligated to the Borderlines, just like you and Tim."

"I understand." _If I could take your place Lucy, I'd do it and you wouldn't have to suffer._

Everyone was quiet when the meals arrived. Everyone was quiet when they ate their meals, until Mathias heard a familiar voice. "Hey Tim!" Solace the Ivysaur appeared, and Bello Deviante with him. "How are things?" Solace sat next to him, his front legs rested on the table. "Big day tomorrow, I heard."

"Yep," Tim replied.

"The Pre-Universe. That's gonna be hell."

"At least we're going somewhere easier, Solace," Bello said. He was a humanoid with the appearance of a Type-B Human. His skin was a light green and his hair a dirty blonde, combed to the side. He wore a trench coat, like the man Mathias saw earlier, and black pants. There was a clean suit hidden beneath, with a hot pink tie.

"The lord commander's sending us and ten others to the Land of Ooo to research its weirdness," Solace explained.

"That's odd," Mathias said. "The lord commander hasn't told me about it."

"Maybe he doesn't tell you everything, just the important stuff."

"Aren't all research missions important?"

"Do you ask a lot of questions," Bello asked; there was no hint of respect in his voice. Mathias said nothing. "Don't answer."

"We're leaving for our mission the day after Lucy and Tim leave for theirs," Solace said.

"And when we get there, Solace…" Bello's tone sounded suggestive. "…I'll be Princess Bubblegum's bed, pleasuring her and myself."

_Disgusting! _Mathias thought. He looked at Lucy, and she was very disturbed.

"Why would you want to fuck a candy woman," she asked in disgust.

"You know Lucy…" There was a creepy grin on his face. "…when I get back from you, I'll be pleasuring you next."

Mathias wouldn't listen to him. "You can stick your dick up your own butthole, your perv."

Bello grabbed him, and forced Mathias to look at him. Mathias got nervous when he saw him leering. "Or better, I'll stick 'your' dick up your own butthole."

"Bello, stop," Solace warned him. Bello let go of Mathias and stormed out of the restaurant. "He's such a pain in the ass sometimes. I'm sorry he did that." All Mathias could do was nod. "Pretty nuts what you did. You're on the first people to stand up to Bello and not have injuries. I should get back to him, before he rapes a sign-post." Solace got out of the seat and left to find his raunchy friend.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Lucy said. Mathias nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Mathias answered.

Mathias, Lucy, and Tim finished their meals and lingered a while, to assure that Solace and Bello were gone. They did not have to pay for bills. In the Borderlines, there was no currency, and unlimited food. The three went back up to their suite.

"We should sleep-in," Lucy said, as she opened the door.

"Agreed," Tim said. "And let's hope Bello doesn't show up out of nowhere and butt fuck us."

"Facial recognition," Mathias replied. "He can't get in here, no matter what he does."

"It was a joke!"

"If that was a joke, then black comedy is my least favorite genre."

"Racist," Tim jested.

As Lucy went to the bathroom to change, Mathias slipped into the covers of his bed. The bed was even softer and warmer underneath. He noticed that Tim had already fell asleep in his bed. _Did he even change, _Mathias thought. _Did I even change? _Mathias had forgotten to bring an extra set of clothes when he made the trip. _It's only a couple light years away. _When Lucy had gotten out of the bathroom, all she wore was a tank top and panties. _Holy shit, _Mathias thought.

Lucy took the other half of the bed. "Night Mathias."

"Good night," Mathias replied. His heart began racing and he felt a stiffness between his legs. _I feel like Bello Deviante right now! It's not a good time to have a boner!_

"You smell funny," Lucy muttered.

_Maybe it's my testosterone!_

Mathias must have fallen asleep much quicker than he realized. Lucy was tapping his shoulder. "Wake up."

"I'm up." Mathias heard knocking on the door. He saw that Tim was up. He opened the door and the lord commander stood out there.

"I hope you slept well Tim," Mario said. "And you too Lucy."

"Anything I can do sir," Mathias asked, still drowsy from morning fatigue.

"Stay here. I'll send for you once everything is ready. Lucy and Tim, with me."

Then Mathias realized what was happening, and he jumped out of bed. _Lucy, no. Please, don't go. You'll die out there. When I said you would be okay, I was wrong. Please!_

Tim and Lucy followed the lord commander out of the door, then Mathias did too. He saw them walking down the hall. Mathias wanted to run to Lucy, he wanted to tell her everything would be okay, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he was frozen there. He felt something warm and wet flow down his cheeks. _Tears!_

They reached the elevators, then the doors had shut, and Mathias screamed, "I love you!"


	11. Adrian

Adrian

_Am I dead, or am I dying? _Adrian Williams could only see a bright, yellow light in front of him. He turned his head, but the light was still there. He tried to close his eyes tightly, but it was still there. _There's no point. No matter what I do, the light is still going to be there. _Adrian was curious as much as he was frightened. He blinked several times, but the light still lingered, as if he hadn't blinked at all. He reached out for the light, but he saw no arm. _This can't…how is that possible? _He felt himself stretching out, as if he still had a physical body. Adrian felt himself collapse, the light still trapped in his gaze. He wanted to scream and sob, to call out for his mother, but he couldn't. He was unable to speak, unable to move—though he felt like he was moving—and worst of all, he was all alone.

Adrian jolted upward and gasped. He was breathing so fast and heavily, that he started to feel light-headed. It took him a couple seconds to process his surroundings. He was underground, sitting on top of a large tree stump. On his right he saw support beams made of wood that supported a set of stairs, and a ladder at the top. _It should lead somewhere, _Adrian thought.

Carefully, he stood himself up. _I feel like; as if I had a good sleep. _Adrian expected at least some fatigue. He walked down two steps, engraved in the wooden stump, then proceeded up the stairs. They creaked, as he slowly walked up them. It made him cringe. _Please don't collapse under me. _They didn't, luckily.

Slowly, he climbed up the ladder. He took a peek of the upper level. He was in a shack with wooden walls and a dirt floor. There were windows near the ceiling, though there were no glass panes from what Adrian could see. In the center of the shack was a wooden platform, as large as the stump he woke on. He saw a scroll on the wall behind it, written in kanji. Two small plants were in front of it.

Adrian climbed up the last rungs, and the fear lashed at him when he finished climbing. He was shaking heavily, and was breathing lightly. _Where am I? _The question had sent such a cold feeling through his body. Adrian dropped to his knees, on the dirt ground. He saw droplets on the ground, either from his sweat or tears. _One or the other, it doesn't matter. I'm far from home. _He was far from his friends and his family. His mother must be hysterical, and desperately looking for him.

He wanted to scream, but screaming wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed to find out where he was, starting here. It was a hut, but a hut had an owner. _Everything has an owner. _The owners of this hut were obviously out of the house. He began to wonder how they would react, finding a scared and confused adolescent in their home. _Unless they were the ones who brought me here._

Adrian stood himself up, and saw a door at the other end of the shack. It took him a short while to gather up the courage. He went up to the door, and slowly pushed it open. Outside, he saw a village. _People, _Adrian realized. _They could help me! _He left the shack, and gently shut the door behind him.

He saw an arch in front of him, which looked Japanese. He walked under the arch, and saw a path that led to a bridge. Across the bridge was a village of three houses, the farther one had what appeared to be an orange on its roof. There were hills that surrounded the area. The things that stood out to Adrian were the trees with pink leaves. The sight was…pleasant, surprisingly. _Where am I?_

"Boy!" The man's voice made him jolt. "Turn around," he demanded. Adrian complied, and his fear came back. It was a man with no hair on the top of his head, save for the black hair that stuck up on its sides, a thick beard and unibrow, and a red beady nose. His clothes were purple, and he wore a red belt around his stubby waist. Nothing covered his arms, except for the hair on his forearms. A large wooden sword that sported a pink flower was on his back, held by a leather belt. "I see you're well."

Adrian tried to speak to him, but all he could do was stutter. "Where" was the only cohesive word he could form. Adrian was never that sociable throughout his life. He could barely hold a conversation with a stranger for more than a few minutes, before awkwardly walking off.

"You're confused." He wasn't asking a question. "You want to know where you are," he said. "We should wait for Kushi first, my wife."

"Wife?"

"I'm married."

"Yeah," Adrian said awkwardly.

"You're an oddball," the man said bluntly. Adrian nodded in agreement. The man started laughing, and Adrian could smell the alcohol in his breath.

_Stop laughing at me you fucking drunk, _Adrian wanted to scream at him. Everyone made fun of him, especially strangers.

"A stranger too. I might need to know your name. Then again, I 'need' to know your name. So, what's your name _Awkward Stranger_?"

Adrian was more scared and confused than offended. He wouldn't trust him, not yet. "What's your name," he mumbled.

"My name? I happen to be Susano the Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived!" He took out his sword and pointed it into the sky. "And yours?"

_More like Susano the Showoff, _he refused to say aloud. At this point, there was no one else to trust. "Adrian Williams," he said reluctantly.

"Adrian Williams the Awkward Stranger," Susano said. "And that's a name I've never heard of before. Where are you from?"

He was unsure if he should tell the truth, until he heard another voice. "Susano! He's awake?"

"That's Kushi," he whispered to Adrian. "Yes, clearly. He's standing right here!"

Adrian turned around nervously, and saw her. Susano's wife was one of the prettiest women he had ever seen. Her kimono was yellow and red. The sleeves stretched down to her thighs, and were wrapped like a bow. He noticed three bales of hay wrapped on top of her head, which was weird. Her short black hair reminded Adrian of a hair comb. But there was something he noticed about her…Kushi's belly looked big and swollen. _She's pregnant, _Adrian could tell.

_Where am I, _he wanted to ask, but the only thing he could form were incoherent mumbles.

"Look at the poor boy. He's afraid." Kushi went over to Adrian. "What's your name?"

"He said it was Adrian Williams," he heard Susano say behind him.

"Adrian, if you're afraid, don't be. You're safe here."

At this point, he was more confused than afraid—not for himself, anyway; he was more afraid for his mother back home. However, Kushi was right. He was safe. She seemed kind and trustworthy, unlike her husband.

_I don't like Susano. He smells like a drunk. He probably is one. _Adrian hoped he didn't beat the poor woman. His mom told him about his grandpa once. He was an alcoholic who used to beat her and grandma when he wasn't sober.

"Um…" Adrian tried to think of something to ask. There were so many questions popping up in his head. _Where am I? How did I get here? What…planet am I on? What year is this? _Some of his questions were obscure, but Adrian had a feeling this wasn't Earth, or at least the 21st century. There was no modern technology in sight, and Kushi and Susano's garbs reminded him of ancient Japan.

"You came out of nowhere," the bald drunk said bluntly. "I did say we would talk about where you were after Kushi got here."

Adrian nodded lightly. "You did."

"This is how it goes, Awkward Stranger. I was doing my daily training in _Shinshu Fields_, when I found you unconscious just outside the village, lying on your gut. I thought you were dead, at first, then I saw you breathing. I brought you here to _Kamiki Village_, and brought you home. Kushi happened to be there, and we decided to let you rest."

"Why me?" _Why am I worth saving?_

"Because it was the right thing to do," Kushi answered.

"You've been out for six hours." Susano put a hand on Adrian's shoulder. It made him feel uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as he should have.

Then what he said hit him. "Damn it." _My mom spent six hours looking for me. I doubt she'll find me._

"I had a feeling you wouldn't take the news well," Kushi said.

_Six hours! Clearly, I'm not taking this well! _Should Adrian be disappointed or horrified? "Can you help me get home?" The question was abrupt, but there was hope in it.

"Where are you from?"

"Schenectady, New York. United States of America."

Kushi looked puzzled. "I…how can I put this? I don't know where that is."

"You are an Awkward Stranger."

Susano struck a nerve, and Adrian couldn't take it. He turned to him and glared. "Shut up!" Adrian wanted to strike him, but Susano could unsheathe his sword and cut his fist off. It was made of wood, but it looked disturbingly sharp.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, kid. Just relax."

"That was disrespectful, Adrian. You will apologize to my husband." Kushi's demand was harsh and frightening. It was surprising to hear a tone come from a kind and gentle woman like her. Without a thought, Adrian apologized. "I want you to apologize," she said again, "but truthfully."

Adrian had felt regretful for screaming at Susano, and he had apologized…out of habit, not out of guilt. "I'm…I'm sorry Susano. That was wrong of me. Forgive me. I thought you were trying to…hurt me."

"I wasn't trying to," Susano said. "But yeah, yeah, apology accepted."

"I…" _just want to go home. _"…need sleep."

"You've only been up for a few minutes." Kushi was in her calm and kind demeanor again. "But if you need to rest some more, feel free to. You're our guest."

Adrian nodded, then went back to where he woke up. He rested himself on the large tree stump. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard a conversation above.

"The poor boy's away from home," Kushi said. "I wish there was some way we could help him."

"If we could only find this 'Schenectady' place first," Susano said. "It may not even be in Nippon at all."

"Maybe the other side of the world." There was a brief pause. "Do we have a map?"

"I don't think so, Kushi."

There was another pause, before Kushi said "Mr. Orange might have one. I should go to him and ask..."

"I'll go," Susano offered. "Our son is on the way, and…he could come out any day."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't visit the village elder, and ask to borrow his map."

"Yeah, but…"

"This isn't going to the Moon Cave and getting eaten by an eight-headed dragon." That was the strangest thing Adrian had heard today.

Susano sighed. "You win."

"I'll be right back." Adrian could hear light footsteps walking to the door, then a gentle creek.

"You alright down there, or sleeping?" Susano was speaking to Adrian, obviously, but he said nothing. "Probably sleeping." Adrian wanted to answer him, but he felt too shy to say anything.

_Adrian Wallace Williams the Silent, Shy, Awkward Stranger. _He wondered when Susano would start calling him that.

It was at least a few minutes before Kushi had returned. "I got the map. Help me find Schenectady…No, it's definitely in Nippon itself. What about the other countries?"

They must have checked the map thoroughly, because more minutes passed. "There is no Schenectady," Susano said in surprise.

Adrian's stomach began to ache, but not out of hunger. _I was right. This was never Earth to begin with. _With no way to contact his mother, or the other way around, he was all alone.

"That means…" Kushi sounded surprised too. "It is…Amaterasu must have sent him here."

"The wolf? That sounds far-fetched. Why would she send him here?"

"We should talk outside."

Adrian heard them leave the shack. He wondered what they were talking about. This was too convoluted for him to understand. _I need to know what's going on. _He had thought about eavesdropping on them for several minutes, but decided not to. _This is about me, though. Don't I have the right to know what's happening? _The thoughts had kept him from his sleep. _What are they talking about? _No matter how tempting, it was rude to snoop on other people's conversations.

Adrian shut his eyes and tried to not to think…_All I need is rest. _He could care less if he slept for another six hours, but he needed to sleep. _Maybe this is a dream. _If Adrian kept his eyes shut for a couple minutes, maybe he would be in his bed, waking up for another day of school. _It's too real to be a dream._

He didn't know how long, but Adrian was finally starting to drift, until he heard a voice. "Atop the hill is the Konohana Tree. Go there tonight, and I will explain everything."

"Kushi?" Adrian had not remembered sitting up.

"What is it," she asked from above.

Adrian realized that whoever said that definitely wasn't Kushi. It was a woman's voice who told him to go, that's all he knew.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. You're quite the sleeper. The sun is setting."

_It didn't even feel like I was sleeping._ "I'm…coming up." Adrian saw Kushi sitting on the wooden platform when he climbed the ladder. The door was open and she was looking out of it. Adrian saw that the sky was orange with shades of purple. _Sunset, _Adrian realized. _She said to meet her at this Konohana Tree._

Kushi looked at him. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something," Adrian hadn't noticed the bowl sitting to her left. There was rice in it with a pair of chopsticks sticking up. "Please, sit down."

"On the dirt?"

Kushi giggled. "No. On the wooden platform with me."

That made Adrian feel somewhat anxious, though Kushi was pretty nice. He sat on the platform, and folded his legs. He took the bowl and picked up some rice with the chopsticks. His fingers slipped and the rice fell on his calf. Kushi giggled again. _This is embarrassing_, Adrian thought.

"Do they have chopsticks where you're from," she asked.

Adrian nodded. "Uh…I was never really good with chopsticks." He chuckled awkwardly. _I'll have to stick my head in the bowl, and eat it like a dog, unless they have forks._

"Are there a lot of people who aren't good with chopsticks in your world?"

"Well…mostly Americans—I'm an American—and, basically, everyone who isn't an Asian."

"Asian," Kushi asked. "I'm curious."

"You see…Asians are…how do I put this?" Adrian pointed at Kushi. "They look like you, or maybe everyone else in this village."

"Or maybe everyone in Nippon."

Adrian nodded. "That too." _Wait. Something's off. _"Where's Susano?"

"He's at Shinshu Fields, training."

"Does he train a lot?"

"He does."

Adrian looked down at the filled bowl, and his stomach started to rumble and ache. He moaned in hunger. _How can I eat this rice if I can't use chopsticks? If I used my hands, it would be rude._

"You better eat," Kushi warned him. "Use your hands if you can't use those chopsticks."

Reluctantly, Adrian had done what she said. He picked up a handful of warm rice, and shoved it in his mouth. He gulped it down, wondering how she would react.

"What's that on your shirt, besides the rice? The black markings. What is that?"

Adrian looked down at his plain white t-shirt, covered in rice, and then back at Kushi. "It's a…hashtag. It's this thing for trending."

"Okay."

"Who is Amaterasu," Adrian had asked suddenly. "You mentioned something about him, or her. All I know is…that he or she's a wolf. I was trying to rest, then I heard you and Susano talking…I was eavesdropping, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I'll tell you who our goddess is."

"Amaterasu's the goddess?"

"Yes, if it wasn't obvious from what I said." There was friendliness in Kushi voice still, but Adrian felt stupid for asking such a question. "Anyways, I should tell you the story."

_At this point I would believe anything, _Adrian thought. _It will be convoluted, but I'll listen._

Her friendly tone had become a more serious one, as she told her tale. "It all started two hundred years ago. A boundless evil with eight heads named Orochi descended from the heavens and brought terror into our village and the lands beyond. Every year, for the past one hundred years, it chose a young maiden as sacrifice. Orochi would eat her alive, and it would become stronger. The wolf goddess Amaterasu had stayed all that time, the people believed him to be a familiar of Orochi and called her Shiranui. The real reason she stayed was to wait for someone of a legendary bloodline. Then Nagi was born, the one the wolf had waited for. Together, they travelled to the Moon Cave and defeated Orochi before its power was at its most dangerous. The wolf died from injuries in the battle, but we were safe at last.

"It happened again almost a year ago…Orochi returned, as well as Amaterasu. Another maiden was chosen, and…"

"It was you," Adrian realized.

Kushi put her hand on her swollen belly. "Yes. He and Amaterasu returned to the cave and saved me, and that's when…"

"Who was he?"

"You've met him."

And Adrian knew who she referred to. "Susano."

"Yes. He finished Orochi while the moon shined bright. He stole more than its life. He…"

"Your heart," Adrian said bluntly. _I've heard that quote in too many movies. It's very obnoxious._

Kushi nodded. "Amaterasu left that day. There were other evils, like Orochi, that she had to stop. I haven't seen her again after that night, but once in while she visited. A few weeks ago, though, there was a small puppy who appeared in the village. It reminded me so much of Amaterasu. Maybe…that was her child. It's funny, Adrian. The wolf goddess had a baby, and I'm about to have one."

Adrian saw outside that the sunset had faded into nightfall. It had gotten darker in the shack as well. "If you excuse me, I need to visit the…" He stood back up and stepped off the platform. "…Konohana Tree."

"Wait, how did you know about the Konohana Tree? You never explored the…"

"She told me in a dream," Adrian answered clumsily.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Whoever she was, she'll give me the answer."

Adrian had left the shack without saying goodbye. _Should I go back? No…I need answers!_ He crossed the bridge. To his left, he saw a shack next to a stream and a waterfall behind it. He continued onwards, and had gotten a closer view of the other three shacks. The first one looked more simplistic than the other two, with a structure that looked like a sack on its roof. The next shack looked more like a tent, a rope wrapped around the hole at its top. The last was the same shack with the large orange on it. Adrian noticed an average sized turnip patch to his right. Also, he noticed that he was the only one in the village who was awake, save for Kushi most likely.

He went under another arch, like Susano, and went up a hill. There was a cobblestone path built into the hillside, with more pink-leaved trees left of it. _Weren't they called cherry blossoms, _Adrian wondered. He kept walking up, but then came across two paths. One went left and the other right.

"Go left," someone whispered in Adrian's ear. It was the same voice he had heard in his sleep. He had done what the voice had instructed. As he traveled up the hillside, a massive tree came into view. It was so massive that Adrian was surprised he hadn't seen it at the bottom of the hill.

He passed under another gate, but this one was much smaller and made of wood. Finally, after a short climb, Adrian had arrived at the Konohana Tree. _This should be it, right?_ "Hello!" There was some strain in his calling. "You…said to meet you here!" But no one came, and Adrian felt injured.

As he was about to walk back to Susano's hut, he heard someone call from behind him. "You're not leaving, are you," she asked. Adrian stopped. "Good. If we're to talk, well, turn around."

The sudden voice behind him gave Adrian a chill. _There was no one there, unless she hid behind a tree._ Slowly, he turned and saw her. She was a mistress compared to any other woman he had seen. She wore a pink kimono, which looked tight around her waist. Above her, what Adrian guessed was her corset were two leaves barely covering her breasts. Her presence gave Adrian a warm feeling and a tingle in his groin.

"Adrian Williams, you've come," she said.

_Hopefully not in two places, _Adrian thought in disgust. "My name? How…"

She raised a hand. "We've been keeping an eye on you for some time." She went closer to Adrian, but not close enough at least. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, and feel free to ask as many as you need. I should introduce myself. I am Sakuya. I have lived in this small village for some time now, watching over the people who have planted my home: this tree here."

"A weird place to live," Adrian said surprisingly bluntly. "But still, your home. I didn't mean to, well…"

"Offend? You never did."

Adrian nodded, and took a glimpse at her. She was a beautiful woman, but there was something unhuman about her. "How long have you lived here?"

"Over a hundred years," her answer was. It was weird, but given the circumstance Adrian would believe anything. "You look surprised. I know, I know. I should be a geezer around this age, but being a wood sprite has its perks."

_I guess it does. _He was about to ask her if she knew who Amaterasu was, but she started talking.

"You're here for a reason, Adrian. Usually, whenever something like this happens—look at me." Reluctantly, he looked back at her and felt the tickle in his loins again. He hoped it wouldn't distract him from his answers. He noticed something non-human about Sakuya, a purple mist was circling behind her. "I need to stay focused. It's important that you hear this. For over ten years, we've been keeping an eye on you, and now you're here."

"Did you send me here," Adrian had to ask.

"No…at least, not entirely. We've send you here, the three of us."

_You, Susano, and Kushi?_ "Why?"

"Because you must be trained. One day, a terrible event will happen and you're one of the many who must stop it."

"What is it, this terrible event," Adrian needed to ask.

"I don't know, and he doesn't know. She knows, though."

"Kushi?"

"No. Amaterasu."

Adrian tripped and landed on his back. _A god chose me? But, I'm just a common civilian. Why, out of anyone else, was I chosen?_ Sakuya took his hand and pushed him back to his feet. "Thank you." She nodded.

"I can see you're quite surprised," Sakuya acknowledged. "Now, to the point. If you're going to stop this event, you must learn the skills needed."

"Skills," Adrian muttered.

"The skills to fight, armed and unarmed, the skills to hide in plain sight. I'm sure that your family was part of an order in which they used those skills."

"It's not an order," Adrian heard himself say. "It's a brotherhood called the Assassins." _Something I want no part of. _Truthfully, it was Adrian's mother who refused to let her son be part of the creed. Her father's brother was an Assassin and her grandparents and her great grandparents, the lineage went on, but she refused to take part in the war against the Templars. After she had Adrian, the brotherhood had their sights on him. _The war, _Adrian reflected, _it went on for thousands of year and I doubt it will stop. If my mom doesn't want me in the brotherhood, then I don't want to be in the brotherhood…_

…but Adrian could use the skills of an Assassin. "You'll need to leave Kamiki Village in the morning," Sakuya continued. "Susano and Kushi will understand. They were involved as well, but their jobs were to provide hospitality and they've done great, as brief as it was."

_And I was asleep through most of it. _Adrian wanted to stay a little longer, to chat with Susano as he had with Kushi…sort of. Perhaps, he would have helped Kushi with her child once he or she was born. _I want to stay, _Adrian thought in sadness. _If I left, I could die. All of my mother's hope would shatter if I did. _There was some part of him that believed her hope had shattered.

"The man who will teach you is an old friend of the sun goddess. To find him, you must head north until you're close to the ocean, then head east into a small cave. You should arrive at a damaged forest and he will be waiting for you there."

_I don't know if I can do this…_but that terrible event Sakuya mentioned, and the fact he was one of the important others made him feel that there was no say in the matter. _I never have a say in the matter._ "Who are the others?" _Another sudden question._

"I don't know," was her answer. "I told you, only Amaterasu knows of what is to come, and those involved." It was another pointless question Adrian had asked. He felt embarrassed, and had done his best to hide it.

"I should be going now." Adrian was starting to feel queasy, and noticed the warmth and tingle in his loins were gone. _It must have been gone for a while. _"And…" he hesitated. "…I'll leave in the morning, as you said."

"And I wish you luck. Amaterasu watches over you." And then, Sakuya faded away.

Adrian stood there for a minute at least, staring at the large Konohana tree. _Sakuya's tree._ He wondered about what she said. Was it a pray for Adrian, or had she meant it? It sounded more like a pray though.

Adrian began his walk down the hill, feeling more alone than he had. His arms were crossed tightly, and he was shaking. _I don't want to go. I…I can't. _He took a quick breath and felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He sniffled and he pondered. _If I was chosen, then Amaterasu must be a cruel goddess. I'll probably be slain like Orochi. _

Instead of heading back to the town, Adrian had went up the other side of the hill. Under the arch he went, and up a path engraved inside the hill. He looked up at the night sky, thinking of his mother and how worried she was. The left wall was gone when he got higher. He looked into the distance and saw nothing but a massive body of water. _An ocean on this side, _Adrian thought in resentment.

He noticed a pond a few steps away, and went over to it. Adrian stared down in the water and looked at himself. His dirty blonde hair had definitely come from his mother's side. He wiped the tears from his eyes, before they could drop into the water. _Stop crying, _he told himself. _You're not going home, if you're going to act like a little bitch!_

He laid on his back and looked into the night sky again. There were of thousands of stars out there tonight. Maybe Earth had revolved around one of them. _I may be in another galaxy, I wouldn't doubt that. _There was one star, however, that was slightly closer. It stood out to Adrian because it was bright, as any other star, but it was an ominously dark yellow, or brown. But it wasn't a star, Adrian realized, for there were spirals. _A Galaxy, _Adrian saw, _and it's barely close by_. Adrian wondered if that was the Milky Way, but…wasn't it white? _That's not the right one, _he thought in bitter disappointment.

After spending a long time gazing at the stars, mostly the ominous galaxy, he got to his feet. He saw the Konohana tree across the hill. _I was there a few minutes ago! _Adrian stared at the tree, contemplating the ordeal again. _In this circumstance, _he told himself, _maybe I should go._ It was a risk though. If he wanted to survive, to end this imminent yet enigmatic conflict, perhaps he should…he had no choice anyway.

Adrian returned to Susano's shack, only to find it vacant of any people. He wondered if Kushi was sleeping on the tree stump underground—_I hope she isn't_—and Susano still in Shinshu Fields, training. _I'll be in Shinshu Fields tomorrow, travelling._ He climbed down the ladder, and walked down to the tree stump. He was relieved that Kushi wasn't sleeping on it. It would have given her back pains—_but not me. Why?_

He laid himself on the large stump, and closed his eyes. Adrian was, to his surprise, exhausted. _It was a rough day. I do have the right to rest. _He heard a creak coming from the stairs and he jumped. He opened his eyes, and saw Kushi coming down. She was carrying a folded blanket, which looked to be made out of wool.

"It's get very cold here at night," she said as she came forward. "I hope this keeps you warm." Kushi gently placed the blanket in front of him.

_I was found in the daytime, _Adrian knew. _I didn't need the blanket then. _ Then he asked, "Was it right thing to do, or were you doing what you were asked to?"

"You've spoken with the guardian." Kushi waited a second before saying, "Susano and I knew you were coming, and an envoy, I think, told us where to find you. I'm sorry we didn't tell you the truth. It was still the right thing to do, to take you in and let you rest."

"I forgive you, Susano too."

"That envoy, though, I've seen him before. He was outside the Moon Cave when I last saw him. He broke through Orochi's seal, before I…I should you let you rest. Tomorrow won't be easy." Kushi rushed upstairs.

_I have a feeling she's hiding something. _There was no time to think. Kushi was right, he needed rest. He took the blanket, unfolded it, and covered himself with it from neck to toe. He shut his eyes, and sleep had taken over him.

It was early in the morning when Susano woke him up. "Come on, Adrian, get up. You'll be leaving for your journey soon." Adrian got out of his blankets and stood. He felt fresh and awake, for some reason he always was.

Susano and Adrian left the house, and Kushi underneath the arch, which reminded him of yesterday. She was carrying something over her shoulder, as well as a small pouch in her right hand. "I wish you could stay a while longer," Kushi admitted, "but you're destined to save us all." She handed Adrian the small pouch. "This is a thousand yen that the envoy left for you." Adrian put the pouch in the pocket of his sweat pants. "And this…" she had slid the strap onto his forearm. It carried a large, hard leather sack with three smaller straps covering the slit. "There's food in here, and a canister to fill with water. No need to worry, I filled it just before you woke up."

"Thank you," Adrian said with courtesy.

"One more thing," Susano said. "I got you something. Come with me." Adrian followed Susano to the hut by the waterfall, Kushi walking behind.

When they entered, Adrian could see the machines that powered the waterwheel outside. The ground felt as hard as stone, like the pathways he had walked on last night. There were wooden support beams that kept the place standing. On the floor stood a simple breastplate, made from boiled leather. "It's armor," Adrian said in surprise. "Is that what you got me?"

Susano nodded. "If it wasn't obvious enough. Put it on." Adrian went over to it, and pushed his head and arms through the openings. "You'll need some protection while you travel. Oh, and this too."

Adrian hadn't noticed the sheath Susano was carrying. He removed it, and gave it to Adrian. "A dagger." He unsheathed the steel blade and felt a chill. "I don't know if I should take this."

"You need to defend yourself," Kushi said. "Without that knife, you could get…maimed."

_Killed you mean? _"You're right." Adrian put the blade back in its sheath, and wrapped its strap around his waist. "Thank you for the armor."

"The Awkward Stranger is very courteous," Susano said. Yesterday, Adrian had taken offense to being called that, but now it was only a nickname.

Kushi and Susano had shown Adrian to the path that led out of Kamiki Village, which was close to their home shack. There were two simple trees that stood left and right of the path, especially the two large hills that seemed impossible to climb—without the proper gear.

"Before I go," Adrian started. "I just want to say…thanks. If it weren't for the two of you, I would've lost it. And Kushi, I hope your child is a healthy one. I hope…one day…I can visit when I'm finished training."

"That would be wonderful." Kushi had a sad smile.

_She'll miss me? _"I'll miss you." Adrian wasn't sure if it was directed at Kushi alone or not. He said his goodbyes to her and Susano, and his journey began. _Maybe Kushi could give my mom some advice on how to be a...good mother. What am I saying? My mom is fine just the way she is. Mother…I'll be home soon. I don't know when, but...I promise, I will come home, _Adrian thought, as he walked through Shinshu Fields. _Be strong, Cecilia Williams._


	12. Princess Bubblegum

Princess Bubblegum

She was standing in a long, dark hallway that seemed to go on endlessly. It was cold there, and ominous. Bonnibel looked behind her and saw a stone wall, old, cracked, and moldy. It was in such bad shape, it looked like it was about to collapse into dust. _This shouldn't be a problem. I'm not going down that hallway…just in case…_She gently knocked on the decrepit thing, expecting it to plummet. She tried again…nothing.

"Okay then." Bonnibel took a couple steps back, then rammed into the wall. It didn't work, and her right shoulder was scraped and bruised, but the wall took no damage. She looked back at the dark hall. _I guess I'll have to find another way out, and I see only one way._ Reluctantly, she pressed onward, through the ominous place.

As she kept walking, it grew colder and darker. Eventually, it had gotten so cold and dark that it made the darkest, coldest depths of the _Ice Kingdom _seem like a paradise. She looked at her hands and thought that her skin had went from pink to black, but it was so dark that she couldn't tell. Soon it had gotten so dark and cold, that she couldn't see or feel anything. The only thing she felt however, was immense dread, as if…

And then she saw something in front of her. It came out of nowhere, but she knew what it was. She was trembling, the first thing she had felt in a while. In front of her was the pool of a green liquid that brightened the darkness surrounding it. There were bubbles forming and popping in the liquid.

Then she heard a voice whisper in her ear, a voice she never wanted to hear again. "You must be frozen," said the Lich. "Warm yourself, princess."

She felt a hard push, then fell into the green waste. One second she was frozen to the bone, and now she was scorching in such an agony she never wanted to feel again. Her skin melted and then her bones, and then…she jolted upright in her bed. The nightmare had almost made her scream and sob, but she stopped herself.

_I need to stay strong…for my kingdom and its people. _Bonnibel began rubbing her temple and regained her composure. However, she would not be sleeping again tonight. _The nightmares, _Bonnibel thought bitterly, _I wish they'd stop._

It did not matter how the nightmares started, but they would always end in a similar way, with someone pushing her into the _Lich's Well of Power, _and feeling the agonizing burn. Bubblegum had always assumed it was whoever spoke to her from behind. Occasionally there would be no voice, but when there was, she would often hear the Ice King. Other times, she would even hear Finn or Jake, but rarely the Lich.

There were at least two incidents when she would wake up screaming and shaking, almost a third. The banana guards she placed outside her doors would have to come in and comfort her, until she felt better. Other times, she would run to the bathroom and vomit in the sink, then for the rest of the day her stomach would hurt; frequently, it would last much longer.

When Bonnibel got out of the bed, she felt cold, unsure if it was the bedroom that was or in her head. _It's just as cold as the Li…no, put those thoughts out of your head Bonnibel! I have a kingdom to rule. _She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "At least I didn't puke this time," she said in almost a whisper.

The day the Lich escaped his amber prison in the tree atop the castle was a horrifying one; how he escaped, she had no clue. The Princess had given Finn the Gauntlet of the Heroes, hoping he could defeat the Lich, as Billy once did those years ago. When Finn and Jake had begun their pursuit, she was frantic. Soon after, the Ice King had broken in and kidnapped her for some pathetic reason—marriage, maybe. Finn and Jake had been fighting the Lich by the time they arrived. Finn had managed to defeat the Lich, surprisingly without the gauntlet—the Lich had broken it. Bonnibel was relieved and hopeful, things would return to the way they were. But as she was dropped, she heard the Ice King say "Go free," and fell into the well, nearly drowning in the burning, green liquid. She knew she was pulled out though, but by who she could not say.

She could not remember what happened afterwards, but when she woke she had a physical appearance of a teenager, around Finn's age at the time. When Finn had told her, she felt guilt and horror. The Lich had possessed her, then transformed into a hideous, giant monster, nearly killing her subjects and the Gumball Guardians. Finn and, to her surprise, the Ice King had defeated her...or the Lich. _I was a danger to my own people…but that was in the past. I was forgiven, it's time to move on. And besides, if one of them died, I could bring them back no problem. _But she struggled to forgive herself.

_I have a kingdom to rule, _she reminded herself, _but can I rule without putting my own subjects in danger?_ After the first situation with Lemongrab in the Candy Kingdom, she started to spiral down a dark path. She made irrational choices she thought would benefit the kingdom, but not like this. First, her curiosity and recklessness had turned her people into undead creatures. They were cured, but then thoughts of the Lich had driven her to create Goliad, her would-be replacement if she hadn't become a threat, thus she was forced to create Stormo. The two were locked in eternal combat, hopefully forever, so she wouldn't return.

Bonnibel's choices had driven some of her subjects to question her, but it was their right to. Some of them had openly protested, while most kept to themselves possibly. _I have a kingdom to rule._

She had no clue how long she looked at herself in the mirror, but she didn't care. _I won't sleep, and if I do I'll have nightmares. _But there was some part of her that demanded her to sleep, and at times she would consider it. _The nightmares are too much. _Eventually, the dark bedroom behind her had lightened up.

As the morning began, Bonnibel slipped back into bed. She could feel herself drifting into sleep, but she heard the door open. Peppermint Butler came into the room and placed a plate on the table opposite to her bed.

"Good morning, Princess," the butler said as the princess sat up on the side of the bed.

She yawned. "Morning." Bonnibel walked to the table and sat in one of the chairs, light headed from the lack of sleep. On the plate were two eggs cooked sunny side up, and two pieces of toast topped with butter. It was a simple breakfast, but it was something she preferred. Next to the plate was a mug of coffee with the words _Princess Mug _written on it. "Looks good." She yawned again.

"You haven't slept again," Peppermint Butler said bluntly. "Was it those nightmares again?"

"Yes." She felt a little ashamed to admit it.

"I could end your suffering…"

"Thanks, but no thanks." _I hope he meant to get rid of the nightmares. _"I have responsibilities."

"If you insist, Princess." Peppermint Butler bowed, before leaving the bedroom.

After finishing her breakfast, Bonnibel got herself ready for the day. She got out of her pajamas and put on her usual hot pink dress that almost reached down to the floor, and had two poofs on the shoulders. She put on her crown and left her room.

As she went down towards the grand hall, a banana guard went up to her. "Hey, there's these twelve weird guys who want to see you. They say they're Borderlines or something."

"Borderlines…" Then the princess remembered. Two hundred years ago, over three hundred scouts had travelled through the Land of Ooo for their research. The head scout, along with two of his others had come to meet her personally. Bonnibel was told by the head scout that the Borderlines was an ancient organization established when the universe formed, and that its purpose was to explore and protect the _Three Worlds_. She remembered asking the head scout what the Three Worlds were, but he would not answer. "I'll see them. Where are they?"

"The party room."

"You mean the grand hall, right?"

"Um…Yeah."

As Bonnibel descended to the grand hall, as intended, she began to wonder why the Borderlines had come back. _They said they would only come to Ooo once. _Actually, it was the head scout who told her that. It made her feel suspicious, but maybe there was a reason why they had returned. _I'll have to ask one of them, maybe the head scout._

She had expected to meet the head scout, alongside two other scouts. Instead, there were twelve of them that she didn't recognize. When the princess arrived, she noticed the two in front talking.

The one on the left was at least half the size as the one he was talking to. He was standing on all fours, his skin was a blue-green with darker patches on his head, legs, and sides. There was a big, pink flower bud on his back, with four leaves protruding in front of it. He had two fangs, as well as three claws, though he still looked far from threatening. The one thing to Bonnibel that stood out was his golden eyes.

The other man looked more humanoid. His skin was a light green, and his dirty blonde hair was combed to the side. He wore a trench coat with a clean suit underneath, and a hot pink tie that was darker than the dress Bubblegum wore. Whoever he was, the man was quite handsome.

The smaller one was the first to spot her. "Quiet," he said to the others, before making his way towards her. He took a bow of courtesy. "Princess, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Solace, the head scout of this operation. I suppose the banana guard I have spoken to has told you of our arrival."

"Yes," Bonnibel replied. "But a heads-up would've been nice."

"My apologies, princess. There were…circumstances, a very important mission besides this one that, no offense, is none of your concern."

"The one thing that does concern me is…why are you back? Didn't the last head scout say the Borderlines would only be here once?"

The green skinned man took one step forward. "A lot of things can change in two hundred years, especially in this whimsical land." He bowed and smiled. "I am Bello Deviante, if it please your grace."

"There's no need to be formal." The princess smiled awkwardly.

"Then I'll speak casually." Bello bowed again and took a step back.

"Anyways, princess," Solace began, "Our camp is not far from the Candy Kingdom. We've come here to ask you for food, shelter, and protection until it's our time for us to make our leave."

"Sure thing, but don't you think twelve scouts are a bit much," Bonnibel asked. "I mean...the last guy only brought two with him."

"Uh…" Solace looked over to his scouts, then looked back at the princess. He had a strange look on his face. "These are all the scouts, princess. It's not much because…"

"All the others scouts are on that very important mission Solace brought up," Bello said humorously. "Don't you just love circumstances? I'm sure our good leader, well, doesn't." His jest almost made Bonnibel laugh.

"You and sense of humor, Deviante." Solace rolled his eyes, and he was smiling too. He bowed to Princess Bubblegum one last time. "Thank you. You're doing the Borderlines a good service." Solace turned back to his scouts. "You, the Wartortle. What's your name again?"

"Honora." There was some strain in his voice. Honora had a turtle-like appearance. He had indigo skin, and his shell was brown and the underside a pale yellow. His long ears were bluish-white, as well as his tail.

"I want you, Bello, and young Zorua to head back to the camp and gather our supplies. I'll meet you by the portcullis."

"What's a portcullis," Zorua asked. Zorua was definitely the youngest of the scouts present. He looked a fox with slate gray fur, but was thicker and black around the neck. His little paws and the peak of fur on his head was red. The color of his eyes were a greenish-blue. He was one of the cutest little things Bonnibel had seen in a while, and he even made her smile.

"It's a gate that protects places," Honora told him.

"Okay." Zorua sounded a little shy.

"Everyone else, I want you to wait outside," Solace commanded. As the Borderline scouts left the grand hall, Bello lingered briefly. He smiled at Bonnibel and gave her a nod before following the others. "I suppose we could talk for a bit," Solace began. "It'll be a couple hours before those three come back with our supplies."

"Okay. So, want do you want to talk about," she asked. _As long as it doesn't involve the Lich…I doubt he knows._

"To be honest…I don't know. Maybe, you can think of something."

"Let's see…" There had been one question that had been on her mind for two hundred years. "What are the Three Worlds?"

"The Three Worlds. Where to begin?" Solace thought for a brief moment. "It's basically three different universes that live next to each other, like neighbors that don't talk often. The First World is here, this universe. There's other two universes, obviously. There's the Second and the Third worlds. The Second World is the oddest one—I'm surprised Ooo isn't there—and the Third is…well, dangerous."

"Why is it dangerous," she had to ask.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I've heard that on one of the planets, there's some abomination there. Bello told me that it's some tall, faceless man in a suit that steals human organs. Someone else said it was some manifestation of something, destruction I guess."

_Another Lich? _Bonnibel started feeling shivers. "The Third World sounds like a place I would never want to go to."

"Me neither, princess." Solace looked at her strangely. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not at all," Bonnibel lied. _I have a kingdom to rule._

"Anyways, I think I should go know. I know this was a short talk, but I should check on my brothers." Solace left the grand hall.

For a moment, the princess was curious and cold. If there was another Lich in another universe, there was no need to worry. _But what if this other Lich finds a way into this universe? _It was a question she could not answer. _I have a kingdom to rule. And besides, I doubt this "Other Lich" will find his way here anytime soon._

As the princess made her way upstairs, she decided that she would contact Finn and Jake, before the Borderline scouts returned. Curiously, she looked out the window and saw Solace and the other eight in front of the castle entrance. She saw Solace walking away, presumably to meet with his other three allies outside the Candy Kingdom's walls.

_I think I'll call Jake, _she decided. After searching the castle for a few minutes, she found a phone attached to the wall. She dialed the number for Jake and heard the sound of ringing.

"Hey, Peebles. What's up?"

"Hey Jake," Bonnibel began. "I need you and Finn to come to the Candy Kingdom. It's important. There's these twelve guys—one of them is a kid—that have to be supervised."

"Yeah, about Finn," Jake said, "well, he's with Flame Princess right now, but I can get him if you want. First, I have to ask you something..." he lowered his voice to a whisper "…are you jealous?"

"Don't instigate."

Jake laughed. "Just kidding. I'll go get him, and we'll be there."

"I'll explain everything when you and Finn get here. It's going to be convoluted."

"Okay, see you later." Jake hung up on the other end.

_I hope they get here quick, _Bonnibel thought as she began wandering the castle, waiting for the heroes of Ooo to arrive.

After hours of waiting, Finn and Jake had arrived and she saw them talking with Bello. Finn had am annoyed look on his face, especially Jake. Bello noticed her. "And speaking of her highness, there she is," he said as he bowed. "It's best I go, let you three have your talk." As Bello left, he smiled at her again.

"I don't like that guy," Finn said bitterly as he and Jake went up to her.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "him and his 'pretty boy face'. Are you sure we're supposed to supervising him?"

"There's eleven others," Princess Bubblegum told them.

"I hope their all not like him." Finn crossed his arms. "That guy's a jerk."

"And I don' like his 'pretty face', because, you know, what Finn said. He's a jerk." Jake pointed at Bello Deviante, who had just left through the entrance door.

"Well the good news is: the other eleven are nothing like him," Bonnibel said. "I've met their head scout and he's pretty decent."

"Head scout," Finn repeated.

The princess nodded. "Okay, Finn and Jake, it's time I told you who these scouts are and why they're here."

"Just to warn you Finn," Jake said, "it's going to be convoluted."

So Bonnibel told Finn and Jake of the Borderlines, the Three Worlds, and the twelve scouts who had come to Ooo. "They'll only be here for a few days, so I need you to keep an eye on them until they leave the Candy Kingdom. I'll be very busy today, so you two will take my place. Spend some time with them; get to know them and report back to me at sunset."

Jake looked very surprised. "Ban-nay-nays," was all he could say

"Sure thing." Finn gave her a thumbs up. "So, where can we find these guys?"

"The last time I saw them, they were just outside the castle. Maybe they're exploring, so you'll have to look for them, sorry. But don't worry, they'll stand out from the rest."

"Okay princess."

"Y'know, there's a good chance I might punch Bello in the face," Jake said nonchalantly.

"No Jake," Bonnibel interjected. "Bello might be a jerk, but he's one of the guests, therefore he's under my protection."

Jake blinked twice. "Can I after they're not your guests?" Princess Bubblegum shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

"He must be pretty rude if you want to hit him so bad." _I'll have to speak with Bello about this. _She remembered the way he would linger and stare at her. _Is he…interested in me? I'll have to let him down. I have a kingdom to rule._ "Like I said, I've got a lot to do today, so I need you start looking for them."

"Okay," Finn said, before he and Jake left to search for the scouts.

As the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, it was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum's duty to keep her kingdom at peace. Finn and Jake would find and stay with the Borderline scouts in her stead, while she performed her daily tasks.

The first thing she had done was check on her military forces, consisting of a thousand banana guards and the two Gumball Guardians that sat on the east and west walls of the kingdom. Though the two were massive and were capable of detecting evil presences, they still had their flaws. _The whole army in general has its flaws. _She recalled when an army of Gunters attacked the kingdom, and how they easily defeated both the guards and the guardians. _That'll be fixed one day. My army will be so powerful that it could defeat the Li...any major threats with ease._

After spending a couple hours evaluating the kingdom's military, Bonnibel had visited the orphanage, which she had done on several occasions. Peppermint Butler had told her that she had visited the orphanage more frequently since the hostage crisis a month back, caused by an unstable cookie who had claimed to be a princess and demanded that she gave him her crown. _He's at the mental hospital now, getting the treatment he needs. _Whenever the princess had visited the orphanage, the children would get excited and happy, but they would go back to their gloomy selves whenever she had to go. "Don't worry children," she had said with gentle care, "I'll be back soon."

The day had gone by a lot quicker than she had realized. The sun was setting, and she would be meeting with Finn and Jake soon. Bonnibel had decided to wait by the castle entrance, at the bottom of the steps. And then she saw Finn and Jake.

"So, how did things go," she asked them.

"Yeah, princess," Finn said, smiling. "They're the coolest people I've ever met."

"And the best part, no Bello Deviante." Jake was smiling too. "His friend Solace said he was wandering around the kingdom. Oh, and Finn here made friends with that gray fox, Zorua. They're like best buds now."

"No Jake, you're my best bud."

"I'm glad to see you've made friends with the scouts," Princess Bubblegum interjected. "Now, tell me what's up."

Jake spoke first. "Okay, so we started the day looking for them, then we found them. We went up to them, introduced ourselves, and told them we were going to hang out with them. They were cool about it. The head scout was there and he introduced himself, then told us everyone's name. One was, um…what was the turtle's name?"

"It's Honora. Continue."

"Yeah and then—the head scout's name was Solace by the way—there was the others: Zorua, um, Frank, Nick, Charmeleon, Shade the Regnum, his brother, eh…Man, trying to remember the names of everyone is tough."

Finn started rubbing his chin. "I think his name was Night, or something. Then there was another Regnum called Cyprus."

"No, man, that's his brother," Jake said. "I think his name was Lebanon."

"Yeah, yeah. Um…then there were those two hooded men, what were their names?"

"I never got their names. Solace didn't even know their names." Jake rubbed his head. "Let's just call them the Hooded Guy Number One and Hooded Guy Number Two for now."

"Okay." Princess Bubblegum sat down on the second step. "Sit down you two, and tell me what happens next. I have a feeling we might be sitting for a while."

Finn and Jake sat next to Bonnibel, and explained the day of events. After their first meeting with the Borderline scout, Finn and Jake told them they would be in Princess Bubblegum's place. Solace asked them if they could give them a tour of the Candy Kingdom, and they obliged. Honora had told Jake that Bello Deviante was exploring the kingdom on his own. Nick and Frank were cracking jokes, awful ones Jake had told her. When Jake called them out on that, they were surprisingly okay with it. Lebanon had said a few things, but he preferred to keep quiet. However, the hooded guys were ominously silent, as if they had no tongues. The two brothers, Shade and Night, were very interested in the Candy Kingdom, though it was more apparent in the latter. The Zorua looked nervous, as if he had done something wrong. Solace had told Finn and Jake that he was young and shy.

After giving the scouts a tour of the kingdom, they just hung out. Zorua had quickly warmed up to Finn and told him, "I never had any friends back home. You're so cool." Finn had told the young fox of all his adventures in Ooo—hopefully he never mentioned the Lich—and what to expect when he began his exploration. Finn noticed a sad look on his face after he told him that.

Jake had gotten into a conversation with Shade and Night. They started asking him a lot of questions about the Land of Ooo's history and geography, which Jake replied bluntly, "I don't know." Later, the two Regnums had told Jake of their home world, Laetus, and the nuclear war that had obliterated its people. Jake had told them of the Great Mushroom War that wiped out the last civilization a thousand years ago. "If you want to know more about the war guys, just talk to Marceline," Jake had told them. "Probably not a good idea though, she doesn't talk about that stuff. Personal biz, she says."

Solace, Honora, and Charmeleon were talking amongst themselves. The two hooded guys hadn't spoke at all. "Those two are creepy," Finn told Bonnibel. She recalled when she first met the scouts. She hadn't paid any mind to those two, but maybe she should have.

"You should stay here for the next few days," she told Finn and Jake when their reports were done. "At least, until they're ready to leave."

"What about BMO," Finn asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Jake assured Finn.

"I know it's much, Finn and Jake, but thank you for doing this for me." Bonnibel stood up. "I've prepared guest rooms for the scouts, and for you two as well. Rest up for tomorrow."

After Finn and Jake went to their rooms in the castle, Princess Bubblegum waited for the scouts to return. When they had, the only one missing was Bello Deviante. When the princess had asked where he went, Solace told her, "He's in the castle, resting in his room. He told me he was tired from the trip."

"I bet he's playing with his hot dog," Nick jested. Bonnibel noticed that he was roughly the same size as Finn, and had yellow skin and orange hair. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans.

"If you make one more awful joke, I'll tear your damned tongue out," Lebanon said suddenly. He stood over three feet in stature. His coat of fur and the quill on the back of his head was a sky blue. Lebanon wore a camouflage military suit that looked faded.

"Enough," Solace barked at them, before turning back to Princess Bubblegum. "Again, princess, we thank you for your hospitality. The sun's set and I'm tired from the trip and the tour your friends have given us."

Bonnibel Bubblegum informed them of where the guest rooms were, and Solace commanded his scouts to pick one room to sleep in. After they had chosen their rooms, the head scout thanked the princess again and went to rest.

After a long day, Princess Bubblegum started to feel light-headed. _I haven't slept last night, but the nightmares, they'll keep me up. I have a kingdom to rule, and I need my rest. _As she went up to her bedroom, she bumped into something. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," he said. "I wasn't looking."

"Hey, you're one of the scouts. Shouldn't you be resting, Bello?"

"I'm not tired, your grace," Bello said with a charming smile. "Plus, it's a little early. You should give it a couple more hours before you go to sleep, am I right?"

"I'm tired," Bonnibel admitted. "I haven't slept last night." Then she remembered what Finn and Jake told her. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

Bello bowed again. "Certainly, princess."

"It's about Finn and Jake. They said you were being a jerk."

"A jerk?"

"Yeah, a jerk. Listen, those two are close friends of mine and I want you to treat them with respect."

"Well…" Bello paused a moment. "Maybe they were being jerks to me. I mean think about it. That dog wants to punch me in the face."

"That dog's name is Jake," Bonnibel told him. "Jake is just Jake."

Bello nodded. "Are you busy tonight?"

_He's asking me out on a date. _"Listen, Bello. I have a kingdom to rule, and I need to rest."

"I can see that you're very tired, princess. You know, um, there's been a lot of rumors in the kingdom about you…"

"Rumors are rumors," Bonnibel lied. _He knows about my night terrors._

"But some rumors are true, and this one might be." Bello was starting to sound empathetic. "I've been wandering the kingdom, and I've heard about this horrifying event that would give anybody night terrors…or post-traumatic stress. Our poor Lebanon suffers from this, and…I just want to let you know I care. What happened to you shouldn't have happened."

Bonnibel started to shiver again. "Thank you," she struggled to say. "But, listen, I…" she started thinking of the Lich, the fall, the agonizing burn.

"I've been through something like that. You see, I lived with my parents on a farm, and one day…we were attacked by these horrid people. My mom told me to hide in the closet. As she did, those bastards burned all of our crops. I saw my own father getting mutilated to death with a gelding knife. My mother was being raped and flayed, and when she died they raped her corpse. Those images are stuck in my mind every night, and they'll never go away." Bello shut his eyes and started rubbing his temple. Tears were forming in his eyes.

_Poor Bello, _Bonnibel thought. She would have hugged him if she hadn't felt so frozen. "That's horrible," she could barely say. The thoughts of the Lich had hazed her mind. She imagined the Lich lighting the crops on fire. She imagined…_Stop it! I have a kingdom to…_the Lich obliterating the Candy Kingdom and all of Ooo, engulfing it in a green mushroom cloud. She could hear the screaming of subjects, of Finn and Jake, and Marceline too.

"And sometimes, I can't sleep alone at night," Bello continued. "Sometimes I need c-comfort from, you know, another…Are you alright, princess?"

_NO! _Bonnibel wanted to scream, to tell the Lich to get out of her head. _Am I being possessed by the Lich again? No, that's ridiculous. The Lich is dead. Finn killed him._

The princess noticed Bello getting close to her. "Settle down, please. I know what you're thinking of right now, and I need you to stop and look at me."

A sudden rage consumed her, and she slapped Bello Deviante in the face so hard he feel back. His lip was cracked and there was a bruise on his cheek. She screamed for her banana guards, and they came incredibly quick. "Arrest him! Arrest Bello Deviante!"

The last thing she had remembered was seeing him being dragged off by the guards, down into the dungeon. "I didn't do anything," he shouted. "What the fuck?"

She never remembered getting on her pajamas and slipping into bed, nor waking up for that matter. When Bonnibel woke, Peppermint Butler appeared outside the room. "Princess," he shouted.

Princess Bubblegum felt a bit dizzy when she climbed out of bed. "What is it, Peppermint Butler?"

"The head scout wants to see you." Peppermint Butler moved out of the way, and Solace came into the room.

"We need to talk," Solace said. "But in private." Peppermint Butler left the room and closed the door. "I've gotten news that you had Bello Deviante arrested last night. What did he do?"

"He…" _didn't do anything, _Bonnibel realized. She felt completely ridiculous and guilty.

"Whatever he did to you, I'm sorry. He tends to get, well, how can I say it? Uh…excited. Deviante has his issues, but he's really capable at his job, not in that sort of way—sometimes yeah, in that sort of way. But…he's my friend. Please, give him another chance."

"Done."

"What do mean," Solace asked.

"I'm giving him another shot," Bonnibel told him. "I'll have my banana guards bring him out of the dungeon, ASAP." _I'm such a mindless tyrant for arresting him with no reason._

"Thank you so much, princess. You are the kindest person I have ever met."

"Am I," she heard herself ask. _Why'd I say that?_

Solace nodded. "The kindest. You know, my grandfather knew someone like you, so did my dad."

"I shouldn't keep you and Bello waiting. There's a lot I have to do today."

"Of course, princess. You have a kingdom to rule, and I don't want to keep you waiting."


	13. Mudkip II

Mudkip

They had searching through Oaklen Forest, to the point when the village was no longer in behind them. _At least the forest is serene, _Mudkip thought as a gentle breeze went by. There were oak trees that engulfed the place, large, small, and thick. The leaves were bright and green, same with the grass and shrubs. It was a pleasant sight…compared to what he had seen.

That horrifying event kept repeating in his head, when the Dewott had brutally killed Starmie. He could still hear the crunch, and it made him shiver.

"This is taking longer than I thought," Novice complained.

"Well things like this aren't easy," Bulbasaur replied. "It could take hours to find that Dewott."

"Hours?"

"Or days, but I don't care. He killed an innocent man, just for getting in his way. I want justice."

"All this coming from a twelve year old," Spruce said to Novice in a mocking tone. "You really are a novice, Novice."

"Shut up," Novice barked. "You're a novice too."

"But your name is Novice…"

"Are you two officers of the Magnemite Police Force," Bulbasaur snapped at them, "or two bickering kids?" Bulbasaur was upset, Mudkip knew, but it seemed like he was struggling to hide it. Bulbasaur took a long breath and collected himself. "It's not the time to argue, or to bark at allies."

Then the smell of clean air had turned into something raunchy, and Mudkip saw a red puddle come from the opposite side of one of the farther trees. He had a feeling of what it was, and it made him cringe. "Guys…I think we should take a closer look," Mudkip said reluctantly. Whatever it may be, it could lead them in the right direction.

Bulbasaur and Mudkip, along with the new officers Spruce and Novice went to investigate the smell, and saw something horrifying. On the ground in front of the tree was a Magnemite officer cut clean in half. Its organs had plopped in front of it and the ground was covered in blood.

"That's officer Rain," Spruce said aghast. "I saw him at the police station, before him and his patrol left to detain that Dewott."

"Well that Dewott killed him, there's no doubt about that," Bulbasaur acknowledged. "But…where's the others?"

"Deep in the forest," Mudkip said. The smell of the corpse made his stomach churn, but he wouldn't let himself vomit. _If this were four years ago, I would've puked and sobbed. _"I hope they're still alive."

Novice began to speak. "I guess…eh."

"What is it," Bulbasaur asked. "If you want to say something, say it."

"Well," Novice continued. "I think…he must have gotten separated from the patrol group. He must have found the Dewott and tried to apprehend him himself, but…he was killed."

"Any other deductions," Spruce asked mockingly.

"Well…nothing else."

"Look to your left."

Novice looked left, prompting Mudkip to do the same. "There was a struggle," Novice said. There was a big gash in the neighboring tree.

"From what I see," Spruce began, "Rain must have evaded a slice from that Dewott's scalchop blade. The second slice though, he wasn't so lucky."

"Then it's a sign," Bulbasaur said.

"What do you mean," Mudkip had to ask.

"When the Dewott was about to attack you, I got him in the eyes with my Poison Powder."

"Are you nuts," Novice shouted. "You might've killed him, Bulbasaur, and we need him alive for questioning."

"The Poison Powder can kill," Bulbasaur admitted, "but that Dewott's a special breed. He's stronger, faster, and he can endure longer. The Poison Powder won't kill him, but he will get weaker, and eventually, he'll pass out long enough for the three of us, or the patrol group, to find him and put him in jail."

"Well, that's good," Novice said in relief.

"But…" Mudkip saw Novice cringe when Bulbasaur said that. "There's a chance that he might hold on long enough to escape, or to fight."

"But not that well," Mudkip said. "You got him in the eyes, so we could take him down quick."

"I don't think so, Mud. He might be weaker and a little blind, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still strong enough to overpower you."

"Dang." Mudkip started to smell the scent of metal and death. "It doesn't matter if he's stronger. We're a team, and we stick together no matter what."

Bulbasaur nodded. "We've been friends for four years, and now you've changed." Mudkip agreed with him. Mudkip had gone from a shy and an incredibly sensitive boy, to a brave and outgoing one. Chikorita's, Bulbasaur's girlfriend, had once called him a determined daredevil out of sheer respect.

"Listen, I understand you're a determined nut job, but let's be realistic," Spruce said to Mudkip. "He could kill you on the spot, he could kill Spruce and I on the spot. Since Bulbasaur here is a special breed himself, we should let him handle it."

"We're not going back to the village, are we," Novice asked.

"Of course not, Novice," Spruce barked. "We're helping with the pursuit, but I'm not going near that Dewott."

"Then wait on the sidelines," Mudkip said to the Magnemites. "Bulbasaur and I will take care of it."

"Then we should get going, Mud," Bulbasaur said. "Like I said, the longer we wait the more likely he'll escape. We should get going."

The four journeyed onward, the Magnemites behind Mudkip and Bulbasaur to his left. The fin on his head worked like a radar, sensing the movements of air and water. Should anything be amiss, Mudkip would be the first to know. He focused more on the Dewott's location, as well as the patrol group's. "He's going north," he told the others. "That's what the wind's saying. The patrol group is far in the east." Mudkip sensed the Dewott swimming in a body of water a few kilometers away, then he told the three as such.

"We should split up," Novice suggested. "We could cover more ground, find him a lot quicker if we do."

"We could die quicker," Bulbasaur warned him. "It would be a lot safer if we stayed together."

After leading the other three for some time, a lake appeared in his view. Mudkip saw a rocky hill at the other side of it, a large cleft gaped in its right side. At the top of the hill, a waterfall flowed down into the lake. The oak trees surrounded the lake and some resided on the hill itself. The massive tree Mudkip saw was in view. "What a sight," Mudkip said in awe. Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

When the four moved close enough to the large body of water, Mudkip looked down as his reflection. The water was so clear and still, that Mudkip didn't want to disturb it.

"What now," Novice asked. "Are we gonna swim?"

"Novice is more of novice than me," Spruce said mockingly. "We'd have no problem floating above the lake. But what if the kids get wet? How about…"

"…we walk around the lake," Bulbasaur said bluntly.

As they journeyed on the eastern lakeside, Mudkip saw a Surskit skating on the water. _You never see a Surskit, _Mudkip thought, _especially at lakes. _He saw Poliwags peeking out and going back in. On land, he saw Ledybas fly by, and Pidgeys too, as well as Starlys, Tailows, and Fletchlings. He saw Bellsprouts wandering in the woods, some looked at the four. Hoothoots rested in their hollows, and Sentrets climbing trees.

"I wonder if these wild Pokémon will point us in the right direction," Spruce jested.

After some time, the four made it to the hill. The climb would be easy, Mudkip knew. Once the simple climb was done, they entered the cleft in the hillside, into a cave. It was cold, damp, and dark, and Mudkip could hear the roaring falls above.

"Can't see? No problem." Spruce's eye brightened, filling the cave with light.

"The Dewott came through here, right," Bulbasaur asked Mudkip.

Mudkip nodded. "He's at the other end of the cave." The cave was damp enough to detect anyone, at least, a week ahead of them.

"We should hurry," Novice warned. "We could catch him."

"We should wait," Bulbasaur decided, "and let the poison weaken him."

As the four started moving, Mudkip felt how slippery the ground was. "Be careful not to trip, Bulbasaur."

"If I trip, I'll get back up."

They continued through the cave, which was more of a tunnel. As the four went deeper, Mudkip had tripped, almost landing on a stalagmite headfirst, but Bulbasaur managed to pull him back with his vine just in time. Nothing eventful happened for, Mudkip assumed, an hour. Some wild Zubats had flown by quickly, most likely startled by Spruce's light. Mudkip saw an Aron hiding inside of a small grotto, looking at them in fear. _Why is he so afraid? We're just passing by._

After a couple more minutes, the four came across an awful sight. They saw two Lairon, one laid on the ground with its head cut open and the other impaled on a stalagmite. The scent of death and metal filled Mudkip's nostrils.

"The Dewott was definitely here," Novice said with unease.

Mudkip recalled the Aron he had seen. _Poor thing. We should bring it back to the guild._ Mudkip would have pitched something to Bulbasaur, but he recalled the last time they had a wild Pokémon on their rescue team. _We tried to teach him, but he was too aggressive. We had to send him back to the wild, where he belonged._

It had taken over an hour to get through the cave, but they had finally found the exit. It was only a few steps down the tunnel, to the bright light that came from outside. As the four left the cave, Mudkip flinched, his eyes watered. _Spruce's light wasn't as bright as the sun. _It took a few minutes to grow accustomed to the light of day again.

The Dewott was far, Mudkip knew, and he must have been soaked from swimming in the lake, as well as running through such a damp cave. Mudkip saw blotches of wetness on the grass, but it was only leftover dew from this morning.

The patrol group that had arrived at the lake long after they had—even the slightest movement of air, Mudkip could detect, and so far away. The other Magnemite officers were on the wrong trail. It seemed they were heading back east. _This Dewott is good at hiding his tracks, but not from a Mudkip. _Perhaps, it was a good thing they had gone the wrong direction; they would have been killed if they went the right way.

Mudkip started thinking about Spruce and Novice, who floated behind him and Bulbasaur. _"They need experience on the field," _Ix had told him. He still worried every step of the way that Spruce and Novice would be slaughtered, cut in half like Officer Rain had been, or their eyes punctured like Starmie's. They may have the training and dedication, but that wouldn't matter if they were confronted by a special breed. Spruce wouldn't go near that Dewott, but the Dewott never said he would go near him. What if that Dewott lashed at the sidelines, would Bulbasaur be able to save them in time? _I should talk to Bulbasaur about this. Maybe we could send them out to find the patrol group._

The four had come across the giant tree. "This is just as big as the guild, Mudkip," Bulbasaur said in amazement.

"Did the Dewott pass this tree," Novice asked.

"Yes. He went left," Mudkip told him.

"I want to get a view," Bulbasaur said suddenly. "Maybe I could find that Dewott, the patrol group too."

"This is a tedious pursuit," Spruce said.

With his vines, Bulbasaur wrapped around the closest branch and pulled himself up to it faster than a speeding Jolteon. "It'll be a minute. Wait there." He grabbed another branch and ascended, and then another and then another until he was out of sight.

"Are all special breeds that fast and acrobatic," Spruce asked Mudkip. He nodded. "Well…that'll be an adventure when we confront that Dewott."

_More like an execution, _Mudkip thought bitterly. _You should look for the patrol group, and live._

After a minute, Bulbasaur kept his word. He had jumped off the tree, grabbing a branch with his vine and breaking his fall. He safely dropped to the ground. "Strong branch," he said smiling.

"You find anything," Novice asked.

"Yep. I saw the Dewott and he's far, but not really. I think he was sitting on a tree stump. The rest of the patrol was where we were, at the lake, they're still there now."

"Your eyes are sharper than a Weavile's claws," Spruce told him.

"Thanks, officer. I'm sure he won't be moving from that spot. The poison might be getting to him."

"But he'll still be strong enough to fight," Mudkip said suddenly. "Stronger than you two, stronger than me." _Should I pitch it yet?_

"So what," Spruce asked. "Like I said, leave it to Bulbasaur. We're just helping with the pursuit."

"Is there something you want to say," Bulbasaur asked Mudkip.

"Can we talk alone?" Mudkip won't say anything around the officers, he may offend them.

"Sure." Bulbasaur gestured Mudkip to follow him.

"Oh the irony," Spruce said mockingly. "We're splitting up."

When Spruce and Novice were far from them, still in their view, Bulbasaur asked "What is it?"

"That Dewott's gonna kill them," Mudkip whispered. "We have to do something."

"Abandon them? No, we can't do that. Remember, Mud, we have…"

"Yes, yes, I know: to pursuit a criminal, a new Magnemite officer has to be at your side, but I don't want to abandon them, well, not really. What if we have them meet up with the patrol group?" Mudkip felt relief, now that he had said that.

Bulbasaur shook his head. "If they look for the patrol group, we'd have to go with them. They could get lost if we didn't, or the officers would find them eventually, then they'd tell them that we've ditched them. We could get into serious trouble. Spruce and Novice are part of the Magnemite Police Force."

"I mean, if we have to find them…I don't know. The Dewott's close by, but two more people will…"

"We're expendable!" The voice startled Mudkip. He saw Spruce and Novice drawing near. "If we die, we'll be replaced very quickly." Novice was the one who spoke.

"There's nothing to worry about," Spruce said. "We've been trained to fight, to settle disputes with words, to investigate crime scenes."

"The criminal is closer than the police," Novice said. "This might be our only chance to stop him."

"You'll die," Mudkip said in worry.

"Then we die," Spruce said, sounding strangely calm, "and life will move on, and so will the police force. Like Novice said, we're expendable. Our roles will be filled quicker than a blink."

"It sounds like you want to die," Bulbasaur said in surprise.

Novice spoke. "I don't. To be honest, I'd rather be back at the police station, relaxing in the dorms. I'm terrified, knowing that we're about to confront a malveolent special breed, but as an officer of the Magnemite Police Force, it's my duty to keep the balance. If there's a criminal that needs to be detained, they have to be arrested, regardless of the crime and regardless of who they are."

"Good speech," Spruce said. "I'll admit, I want to survive too. Maybe we could take the pragmatic approach and hide, let Team Cyan here handle it."

_They should hide. _"Bulbasaur, I think we should start moving," Mudkip said instead. "Novice is right, this might be our only chance."

"Right," Bulbasaur agreed.

Luckily, the Dewott hadn't moved when they started moving again. With each step, Mudkip became more and more anxious. The basket he carried became heavier and heavier, as his anxiety grew. He wanted to keep his spirits up, but the fear was sucking him down into a void of unpleasant thoughts. _What if that Dewott bashes my face in, like Starmie's? What if Bulbasaur hears the crunching sound? What will he say to my parents after I died?_ Those questions kept repeating in his head, he wanted to scream.

"Don't worry, Mud." Sometimes, Mudkip wondered if Bulbasaur could read his mind. "I'm scared too. Another special breed out there, it's insane. We're a dangerous kind, Mudkip. You should be scared." Bulbasaur gave a nervous chuckle. "I wanted always to meet a special, but not in this circumstance. If you see the Dewott, I want to run. Keep running and find the patrol group. I'll stall him before he gets the chance to kill you."

"I want to fight with you," Novice said. "He's a criminal, and…"

"Your sense of duty will get you killed." Bulbasaur sounded more angry than scared. "I don't care if you're expendable. Four deaths are enough. Do what I say."

There was rustling in a bush. _Oh no, _Mudkip thought. He felt so cold that it went down to his bones. _The Dewott? No, it can't be. I would've spotted his movement through the wind, and he hasn't moved in a while._

Bulbasaur stood alert, glaring and waiting for whatever it was to pop out of that bush. A feeling of relief washed over Mudkip, as a harmless, little Sentret popped out, walking on its two small feet. It looked at the four curiously, before something from behind the bushes clamped onto it with its white, sharp pincers that looked to be covered in fangs. It picked up the Sentret, as it came out of the bush. The Pinsir's spiky pincers caved in on the poor creature, blood dripped as it squeezed. The Sentret screamed in agony, and then Mudkip heard another crunch, as it was split in half. The halves and what used to be in between had plopped to the ground, the Sentret rendered a disgusting mess.

"That makes five," Spruce said in horror.

The Pinsir glared at them with a crazed and unnatural look. Before it could lunge at them, Bulbasaur went up to it. In a split second, Bulbasaur cracked his vine on its head, right between the eyes. The Pinsir fell back, into the bush, a gash where Bulbasaur lashed at him.

"Six," Bulbasaur said bitterly, as he returned to them.

"Thank you for the firsthand experience," Spruce said. He chuckled nervously. "Now I know we're dead."

Bulbasaur ignored that, and turned to Mudkip. "That does not happen, Mud. None of the other wildlife acted this aggressive. Mudkip, something's forming in Oaklen Forest. I think you know what it is."

"I do." _But why here? _"A wild Pokémon wouldn't kill someone so violently in cold blood. A mystery dungeon is forming."

"And I'm sure it'll take a few more years to form, but we don't have a few years. Let's go."


	14. Sonic II

Sonic

Amy had almost crashed the _Tornado _as they landed. Little Sonic jumped to the ground Amy got out of the pilot's seat. Sonic climbed off the plane and stumbled, the pain in his head pulsated. He struggled to get up, so Amy had to pull him back on his feet. _I'm not sure if it's the concussion or the aftermath of Amy's bad flying._

"Are you okay," Amy asked in worry. "To be honest, you're not looking too good."

"I'm fine," Sonic lied. _I have to save Tails. He's my friend and I could care less if this concussion gets to me._ "Please don't insist that..."

"I wasn't going to."

Sonic saw his younger self gazing at his surroundings. _Green Hill, _Sonic thought in nostalgia. _Haven't been here in years._ He went over to Little Sonic and patted his head. "This was where it all started, buddy, day one." Green Hill was a paradise with fields of grass, and hills and mountains with a strange checkered pattern. The lakes were large and just as blue as the sky. Waterfalls flowed down the tall mountains and the gentle hills, into the lakes. There were strange formations coming out of the ground, loops that Sonic used to run through when he was young. _I'll be running through them again. _

"So what are gonna do with the plane," Amy asked.

"Um." _Tails won't be happy about this, but, _"I guess we'll leave it here."

Amy nodded and went over to the Sonics. "Let's go."

The two Sonics and Amy went through Green Hill, passing a few lakes and hills, but nothing eventful happened. It was like that for a bit, and Sonic was getting bored. _C'mon, is something gonna happen? Geez, I wish we could get to Tails quicker. _At least there was a calm breeze hitting his face…but he wanted the wind to hit harder.

"I'm gonna speed up," Sonic told the others. "Maybe I could to get to Tails quicker, or see if there's any bots ahead I could destroy."

"Or to scout ahead," Amy suggested. "Be careful Sonic, and be back soon."

Sonic smiled, and without a thought, he went as fast as a bullet. He ran straight ahead, then up a steep hill. When he got to its peak, he stood on the edge. Below him was a slope not as steep as the opposite side. Sonic felt a breeze again, his quills flowed in the wind…He also felt a pulsating pain in his head again. He did his best to ignore it, and skidded down the slope. Once Sonic had gotten to the bottom, a surge of pain went through his body and he tumbled to his knees.

_This concussion's not stopping me, _he thought defiantly. Sonic struggled to stand and regain his balance. He turned around and saw skid marks in the hill where he had descended.

Sonic felt a gentle tap on his back and he turned around. Little Sonic stood there, a smile on his face. "Hey Little Buddy. You wanted to go with me?" He nodded. "Cool. I hope Amy can catch up with us." Little Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, probably not." _But Amy's stubborn. She will._

When Sonic broke into a sprint, his counterpart caught up to him very quickly. _He's me after all. _He ran through a loop, for the sake of nostalgia, then dashed across a wooden bridge that collapsed behind him. Luckily, Little Sonic was by his side. _Amy will find another way around. _

The two Sonics sped through a cavern, a large body of water beneath them. They jumped and bounced off rock formations to get across. The exit was at the roof of the cavern, a large hole where Sonic could see the sky. The walls of the cave were smooth and round. Little Sonic curled into a ball, charged, and spin dashed up the wall. Sonic decided to do a simple dash, not wanting his head to hurt more than it had.

They rushed through a narrow passage. There were palm trees coming from the left and right, above them, blowing in the wind. The passage became narrow, forcing Little Sonic to stay behind his older self. Once the passage ended, there was a drop into a massive lake, but Sonic went so fast that he effortlessly jumped high and far.

He landed on a small island in the middle of the lake, breaking his fall by rolling, with Little Sonic behind him. Luckily, there was a bridge that led from the island to a larger body of land. After they went across, Sonic felt another jolt of pain through his body, worse than before. He collapsed to his stomach, gripping his head tightly. The pain made him groan. _I can't the pain bother me. Tails is in trouble. _

Little Sonic helped him up. "Thanks, buddy." Sonic patted him on the shoulder. "I'll admit, my head's killing me."

"And you'll be dead soon, if you come with me." The voice came from the left…and Sonic saw a familiar face he had never expected to see.

"Shadow," Sonic said in surprise, before smiling. "Haven't seen you in a while." Then he remembered what the G.U.N Commander had said. "Where've you been?"

"Keeping an eye on the Red Rings," Shadow said. "I was on my way to Empire City, to warn you about something. Now that you're here, it's time I told you. It's going to sound insane, but…"

"The Red Rings are working for this other terrorist group called the Empire's Legion, I know. It has something to do us."

"How did you know that?"

"Well…it just so happens that I ran into the G.U.N Commander, and he told me about them." Then Sonic remembered what had happened. "Just after, he, well…" Sonic hesitated. "A missile hit the plan we were on. I managed to get out, but..."

"What happened," Shadow asked, almost shouted.

"He's alive, but seriously injured. His legs were shattered in the crash, he won't be walking again."

"Damn." Sonic wasn't sure if Shadow was angry or upset. "I supposed you jumped out at the last second. Come with me, the both of you." Shadow clenched his teeth, and blasted a beam of chaos energy into the sky. It hit something, and it fell into the water. "Probes; that's how they've been watching you for the past year."

"Year?" Sonic did not understand.

"Come with me, the both of you, and I'll explain everything."

The two Sonics followed. "They have Tails," Sonic told Shadow. "They're somewhere here in Green Hill."

"He was never in Green Hill. Eggman lied to you, and set his badniks on the city. The bombing of the Clockward Towers was the signal." Sonic noticed how specific Shadow was. It was rather unsettling, but he listened. "He knew it would distract G.U.N. They would be focused on the fighting, while you came here."

"Abraham had a feeling that it was, but why have Eggman send an army of bots to attack Empire City? It's kind of stupid, if you think about it."

"You must've misheard me. As I investigated, G.U.N somehow found the Red Ring's database, and hacked into it. After they found out, the Red Rings built a powerful firewall, to block them out, but they managed to get past it. That's why their attacking Empire City, for revenge, and to distract them. The programmers of the Empire's Legion made a virus, and, in general, it's impossible to hack into G.U.N's database. By now, a squad of one hundred soldiers should have infiltrated the base in Empire City to install. Once it's uploaded to the servers, well…" Shadow hesitated. "All of the G.U.N bases in Mobius will blow up in a matter of weeks, and the areas surrounding them."

It was such a shock to Sonic that he stopped moving, Little Sonic too. "Whoa. They must be furious." _Thousands will die. How are they so willing to go so far? _"We better find Tails. I'm sure he can do something about it. It doesn't matter if he's not in Green Hill. We need to find him. I'm sure he can undo this virus." _And he's like a brother to me._

Shadow nodded in agreement, and started moving again. "I won't wait for you. Keep up."

"I'll catch up to you in a sec," Sonic said. "Just need to catch my breath."

The soles of Shadow's feet went ablaze, and in a blink, he was a distance away. _Typical, Shadow. _Sonic turned to his counterpart. "Listen, little buddy, I need to get back to Amy as quick as you can. Try to find us, oh, and if you see any of Eggman's robots, give 'em a good butt kicking." Little Sonic seemed to hesitate, but he smiled and gave a thumb's up, and he was off.

Sonic caught up with Shadow easily, his head was starting to hurt again. "Enjoy your breath," Shadow asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"It was wonderful. Thanks for asking." Sonic grinned, and for a moment, he thought Shadow had too.

Sonic and Shadow dashed up and down slopes, some subtle and others steeps. The two found an average sized lake, and ran beside it, on the water's edge—Shadow stayed closer to land; he was as fast as Sonic, but his running was more like skating, and small flames came from the soles of his shoes. Sonic followed Shadow up a high and steep mountain, the climb to its peak took a few minutes—hours, if they walked.

_The view is amazing. _Sonic could see all of Green Hill from up here, and it was vast. He could barely see the other end of it. _I don't remember Green Hill being so big. Man, it was definitely years since I was here last. _Sonic could spend a few hours running through all that. "I'd love to stay here a little longer, but we've got Red Rings to crack."

"Can I ask you something," Shadow said suddenly. "If Tails was killed, what would you do?"

The question was like a blow to head, and his head was already in enough pain. "I don't know."

Shadow took a heavy breath, keeping his eyes on the vast view. "Remember when I said that I was keeping an eye on the Red Rings? I should have been more specific. They insisted that I shouldn't has risked it, but I had to join the Red Rings. I disguised myself, and used the name _Blight_. I gained their trust, though it took months, and I learned of their plans. Operation: Conquest, that's what their master plan was called. Their plan was to capture you and Tails, and me as well, along with others from other planets, so we could be butchered by the leader of the Empire's Legion. Once we were dead, they would enslave our home worlds and establish factions and build a powerful army, one strong enough to dominate the universe."

That was a lot to take in. Sonic's head started pounding, either out of anxiety or his concussion. "We can't let that happen," he blurted. _That's something Amy would do._

"And I won't let it happen." Shadow turned to look at Sonic. "I'll destroy the Empire's Legion before they turn the world into a shell." Shadow would lash at anyone who tried to lash at Mobius, the promise he made to a long dead friend.

Sonic remembers these others Shadow mentioned. "Maybe we could get some outside help."

"From the _Protagonists_—that's what the Empire's Legion calls us, it's a codename. We'll most likely need their help."

"Well I guess us 'Protagonists' are going against the 'Antagonists'."

"I'm not in the mood for your puns. Let's hurry."

The two sped down the mountain. Sonic followed Shadow north, past more lakes and more hills. Frequently, Shadow would check his surroundings quickly, possibly to see if anyone was following them. So far, it seemed that way.

In a heartbeat, Shadow stopped running and threw his arm into Sonic's way. "I saw something," he warned him. "Look, down there." Shadow pointed at a campsite that resided next to a pond of clean water. At the lower elevation, there were two strangers wearing purple suits with two sets of gold linings that adjacently went from shoulders to stomachs. The two large tents were a lighter shade of purple.

Sonic could hear them talk, but he and Shadow were too far to hear what they were saying. "We should get closer," he suggested.

"And risk getting caught," Shadow said, sounding almost angry. "We shouldn't linger, unless you want to get caught."

Sonic looked back at the camp, then to Shadow and nodded in agreement.

Luckily, the strangers had not spotted them when they snuck past the camp. As they ran, Sonic pondered. _They're not Red Rings, that's obvious. It's also obvious that they're not from around here. _"Are they from the Empire's Legion?"

"Yes," Shadow said, sounding irritated. "I'm not in the mood to talk, so keep it quiet."

"Sure thing." _Sourpuss._

As Sonic ran through Green Hill, following Shadow, he started thinking about Amy and Little Sonic. His counterpart should have met up with her by now, and they should be en route to him and Shadow, unless they had gotten lost. Sonic knew they would meet up eventually. _Amy wouldn't stop looking for me. I bet she'd tire me out, the other me. Poor little me. _The thought was funny, and Sonic almost chuckled, but Shadow would be annoyed if he did, more annoyed than he was.

Sonic began wonder where Rouge and Omega were. They were Shadow's companions, but they weren't here. Whatever reason, it was very strange. Shadow hadn't mentioned them once. Sonic wanted to ask where they were, or why they hadn't come. _Oh, that's right. _If Shadow had to desert from G.U.N and take the guise of Blight, he would have to abandon them. _Wouldn't have Rouge or Omega convinced him not to do that? _Maybe Shadow couldn't have been reasoned with that time. What if…_No. I'm overthinking things._

After some time, Sonic and Shadow came across another camp. There were two large tents, like the last one, but one was black and there was a star dripping blood that was surrounded by a red ring cruelly painted on its side. And unlike the last camp, they were much closer to it. There were two men, one wore a brown bandana, and they each wore black vests with a red undershirt and pants. The same mark on the tent was on their vests as well. _Red Rings!_ Sonic and Shadow hid behind a boulder lodged in the ground.

"I can't stand waiting," said the man in the bandana. "Cyprus will be here in an hour and the scouts haven't come back. They should've been here two hours ago."

"It's a long and grueling process to catch two hedgehogs who run faster than blinking. One of the drones spotted them thirty minutes ago, but the black one destroyed it with an energy blast." He took out a small tablet and tapped it a few times. "Speaking of the scouts, they just found where the drones had spotted them."

"Tell them to get back here," the one in the bandana demanded.

"They're on their way now, as it happens. If they don't get back in the hour, they told us to go to the original faction's base."

"I forgot. Why is Cyprus coming here?"

"To help us with the search, and to bring them up to the Armada for execution."

The man in the bandana began rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Why not kill them on the spot. Wouldn't it make more sense?"

"I think it's because they're too dangerous for us to handle," the other man assumed. "Think about it, they're incredibly fast and agile. They could avoid every bullet we fire at them, every lash with a blade…maybe Lord Albez wants to kill them himself, as an assurance."

The man in the bandana nodded. "So what about, uh, Sonic's fox friend Tails? Is he going to be executed too?"

"From what I've heard, Cyprus is planning to make him a slave soldier. More specifically, a designer and builder, a programmer too."

"One of the original faction's soldiers told me about this guy who's in charge of breaking the slaves. He's quite infamous for it."

"Yes, I know. Everyone in the Empire's Legion calls him _Hope Killer _and _The Bastard. _Even Lord Albez cringes at the sight of him."

"So, when will Tails be broken into submission," asked the man in the bandana.

_When you're dead, _Sonic wanted to scream at him. The thought of Tails being tortured and conditioned hurt more than his concussion.

"As soon the Protagonists are dead. Poor kid's about to go through hell."

Sonic felt so enraged. He clenched his fist, and almost went to attack them, but Shadow grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down. Shadow shook his head, and pointed to the west.

Then suddenly, Sonic heard a menacingly deep voice come from the camp. "Attention soldiers of the Red Rings faction, this Cyprus, second in command of the Empire's Legion. Because of issues regarding a 'certain' slave soldier, I had no choice but to come sooner. Come to the original faction's base immediately for evaluation."

"Some slave soldiers don't break, it seems," the man in the bandana said, as he and other guy stood up.

"On second thought," Shadow whispered. "Go for it."

Sonic grinned, and jumped on top of the rock. Before the two men noticed, he lunged at them, jabbing one in the stomach and tripping the other. Sonic saw that he knocked the man in the bandana out, as he laid a foot on the other guy. "But I'm sure your bones can." _That was too much. _

Sonic heard a crunching sound to his right. He saw Shadow and the crushed tablet beneath his foot. "I just wanted to make sure you no one was listening in, or to call for backup."

"Wait…Blight? You were Shadow this whole time?" Sonic was as aghast as the man beneath his foot.

There was malice in Shadow's grin that made Sonic shiver. He went over to the man in the bandana, and blasted him in the head with a beam of chaos energy, killing him. His head was charred and melted, and Sonic could see his skull. _What are you doing, _he tried to ask.

"Why would you that," the man asked, tears beading from his eyes. Shadow came closer. "Please. I didn't mean to. I was following orders, that's all."

"Move," Shadow demanded Sonic, but he was too confused and frightened to move. Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way, hard, landing on his backside. Shadow looked down at the man, his grin widened. "I just wanted to make sure the debt was paid."

"I'm sorry." The man began to sob, as Shadow took the knife out of his pocket…and shoved it into his neck. The man choked on his blood, then he was dead.

Shadow went to Sonic, and pulled him to his feet. _What the…What the? _"S-Shadow…"

"This next part's going to be risky, but you will do it." There was a coldness in Shadow's voice. "We're going to trick Cyprus into thinking that Blight captured one of the Protagonists."

There was no say in the matter. Reluctantly, Sonic nodded. _Shadow wants blood. _"Ready for round two, Shadow?"


	15. Luigi II

Luigi

For a moment, Luigi thought he and his brother were dead, but they were lucky to be alive. The elevator's hinges were rusted, and when Mario pressed the button to make the elevator go down, the hinges broke and the Mario Brothers had almost plummeted to their deaths. _At least we're lucky to be alive._

But then Luigi realized that he was engulfed in darkness, and he went cold. If it was the temperature of the cave, or his fear it did not matter. Either way, Luigi was terrified.

"You alright, Luigi," Mario asked. Luigi was too startled to respond. "Luigi?" He felt something grab him and pull him up. It was Mario, obviously. "At least you can stand. Where's Starlow?"

Luigi felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. Starlow had told Luigi that she could "light the way", but she was gone…

…then he heard her scream from above. "I'm up here! I'll be down in a sec." Luigi felt some relief, though the dark was still terrifying. As Starlow said, she reached the Mario Brothers, but it took over an hour. "Jeez, you guys dropped far. I'm surprised the fall didn't kill you."

"I'm surprised too," Mario admitted. "I'd rather not stay here long. We need to get to the High Mushroom Top"

Luigi noticed something off. "Uh, shouldn't there be sunlight above us?" Luigi looked up and saw a speck of light come from above. They were so deep in the cave, not the even the light of day couldn't follow them, and that made Luigi feel worse.

Even Mario was shocked by that. "Mama mia," he muttered.

Then the darkness brightened around them, which almost made Luigi jump. "This should help, and besides, I don't want Luigi whimpering in the darkness," Starlow said, before she flashed an innocent smile. It was a joke, but a cruel one.

"I won't wait any longer," Mario said bluntly. "It will take a while to get out of this cave, and the sooner we've done that, the better."

Mario and Starlow went ahead. Luigi stood there, frozen, but he had to start moving, and reluctantly, he did so. He walked behind the others, his arms wrapped around his chest. For a moment, Luigi thought he had seen his own breath, but he was too scared to tell. Behind him was the darkness, in front of him was Mario, Starlow, and more darkness beyond. Luigi wanted to ask Mario if he felt cold too, but he couldn't. _Am I too scared to say anything, or am I worried that Starlow will say something mean?_ It was likely both.

The natural cave walls were gray and cracked. There were support beam perched in front of them that went up to the ceiling and arched to the other wall, though the years had made them rusted. _I hope they don't collapse. _Luigi noticed a track built into the smooth ground. _This used to a mine, but it was abandoned, _Luigi recalled. The thought put chills in his spine, and this cave was cold enough.

It had been ominously quiet, and the mineshaft kept going and going. _I want to talk, but I'm too scared..._then his thoughts went to the mine. This unsettlingly cold and dry cave was once a famous gold mine that could make one so rich and prosperous—Toadsworth had told him when he was younger. He had said that this kind of gold could not be found anywhere else, and those all around the world had come here to get their share. Half a century ago, something horrifying happened in this mine. From what Luigi knew, everyone who was here that day had vanished. When a patrol was sent down into the depths, they found no traces of them. They were sent back down to search further, then they vanished. _We'll be the next ones to vanish._

After a long silence, someone finally spoke. "So…it's been quiet for a while," Starlow said. "Well, at least Luigi hasn't been whimpering." Luigi wanted to whimper though. "It's get boring when there's no one to talk to. Anyone want to say anything?"

"It's a long tunnel," Mario said. "An empty one at that. It seems all the gold has been mined up."

"I bet this tunnel goes on for miles."

"It does. Back when Luigi and I were boys, Toadsworth told us about this mine. I never thought I would be coming down here myself."

"Didn't Toadsworth have an uncle who came down this mine," Luigi asked suddenly, though in a whisper. _I hope he could hear me. I'm too scared to speak any louder._

"Two uncles, actually," Mario began. "Toadsart and Toadsoak, his father's brothers. Toadsart was the greedy one. He spent all day and night in this mine, eagerly looking for the rare gold. The more gold he had, the richer and more prosperous he would be—he even had a gold tooth. Then he vanished, along with the other hundred. His brother Toadsoak was one of the security officers. Toadsworth said he always had a sense of duty, to his job and his family. After his brother's disappearance, it was Toadsoak who led the patrol. They spent three days down here, before he ordered his team to go back to the surface. That's when he vanished, before his patrol came down here again and vanished too."

Fear made Luigi collapse and shake. _We'll be joining Toadsworth's uncles soon. _"We should turn back."

Mario stood over him. "We can't."

"How?" _I don't want to die. I'd rather be home. Can we go home, Mario?_

"Our only way out broke off its hinges," Mario said. "All we can do is keep moving. Once we find the start of the High Mushroom Top, we'll be out here."

_I want to leave now! Forget the princes, I want to live! _Reluctantly, he got to his feet, and made a decision. _He would talked me into it anyway._ Luigi sighed. _Why am I so afraid?_

Mario smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

The journey went on. Luigi noticed that the mineshaft had gotten wider, the deeper they went. It wasn't noticeable at first, but it had gotten so wide that Starlow's light could not reach them. Eventually, Luigi saw a light at the end of the tunnel. _This is it! _The fear had disappeared like a puff of smoke.

"I thought the tunnel would last for days," Mario said in surprise.

"Well, if you think about it, we have been going one way. There was a lot of tunnels we past." Starlow observed the distant light. "It feels a little soon, do you think?"

"Soon," Luigi said excitedly. "Better now than later!" A feeling of joy overcame him, and he rushed for the exit. _It looks like Mario and I won't be vanishing today. _His joy had been sapped away the moment he saw who was casting that light. Everything went dark again, and Shadow Mario smashed Luigi in the face with his paintbrush. He remembered falling, but nothing else.

"Luigi," Mario shouted, startling him awake. He was on his back when he regained consciousness, and Mario was holding him up by the back of the neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah, bro." Mario helped him up. Luigi's felt a little heavy, and his head was aching. "What happened," he had to ask. "Bowser Jr…"

"That wasn't Bowser Jr.," Mario said. "It was a fake."

"Mario was furious when he, it, bashed you in the head," Starlow explained. "He started chasing after it, and managed to knock it down."

"I smashed its head in with my hammer. At first, when I thought it was Bowser Jr., I thought I killed it, but then its crushed head molded back into shape. It tried to blast me with goop, and it almost hit Starlow."

"Yeah, the 'it.'" Starlow sounded annoyed.

"I fought him a little longer, and then I managed to finish him. I wanted to use it later, but, I had no choice." Then Luigi noticed. Mario's cap and shirt were white now, and his overalls were red. He had used the fire flower. "He melted when I lit him on fire."

"How did you know it was fake," Luigi asked.

"Because the real Bowser Jr. wouldn't have died in the flames."

_How could I be so careless? We've only been in this mine for, what, two hours? _If Luigi saw another light, that time, he could take caution.

"I'd like to get going now," Starlow said suddenly. "I thought I heard something behind us."

Luigi shrieked and felt the goose bumps prickling. _We're going to vanish, like Toadsoak and Toadsart._

"Are you trying to instigate my brother, Starlow," Mario asked with a stern tone.

"No. I'm serious. Listen."

It was faint, but Luigi heard it. Something was coming towards them, and if they stood here any longer, whatever stalked in the darkness would slaughter them.

"Let's get going," Starlow said. She sounded scared, close to paranoid. "High Mushroom Top won't come to us." She chuckled nervously. "It's the other way around."

Starlow was scared, likely as much as Luigi. _It's called karma, Starlow, I hope you like it._

She started moving again, the Mario Brothers followed behind her. Luigi noticed that she was going faster than usual. There were three instances of Starlow's light flickering, each time Luigi shuttered. Either she was afraid and struggling to concentrate, or she was trying to instigate Luigi further. _Starlow would always tease me, but she never went too far._

Whatever was behind them certainly was patient, but it was still a short distance away, and he was thankful for that. Luigi tried to put it out of his mind, but the thought of it persisted. _What is it, _Luigi thought anxiously. _A ghost, or a dry bone? If it were a ghost, it would likely disappear if we saw it. If it were a dry bone, Mario could incinerate it._

But it didn't sound like footsteps. Whatever was behind them, it sounded like a bug crawling. If Luigi was not so afraid, he would have looked behind him and peered into the darkness.

"Mario." He gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can you attack whatever is behind us," Luigi asked reluctantly.

"I can't," Mario said. Luigi wanted to scream at him, to call him out on not doing anything. "It will provoke the others." Luigi did not understand, then Mario said. "Don't. Look. Up."

A second had gone by when Luigi noticed that he was shaking furiously. "Please," he whispered.

"I'm buying time."

Luigi heard a hiss come from above, then they were surrounding by hissing. _Time just sold out. _He looked up, against Mario's wishes, and saw a pack of them. "Urchins." They were dark blue, almost pitch black, and covered in spikes. The most horrifying part were their eyes; a mix of yellow and blood red, and hatred. _Was this how the miners were killed?_

Suddenly, the urchin above Luigi dropped, but Mario grabbed his overall straps and pulled him away. It stood where Luigi had stood, and it jumped at him. Luigi ducked and froze, then saw the urchin being thrown back, covered in flames.

"RUN!" It was Mario who screamed that, before he grabbed Luigi again, and started moving. "Keep running," Mario yelled at Luigi. He let go, and Luigi started sprinting. Starlow was at his left, still surrounding the area in light, floating fast and panicked. Mario was at his right, looking more angry than scared. Behind him, Luigi heard the pack of urchins hissing, and knew they were rushing for them. He was too terrified to stop moving, too terrified to even concentrate. Nothing mattered to Luigi anymore, only that he survives.

An urchin lunged in front of them, but Mario shot a fireball at it and kicked it aside. Another urchin came from the right, and Mario did the same. Then another went straight for Luigi. The hammer appeared in his hand, and he swung at it before it got close enough to do damage. It flew back in the darkness, then it reappeared and Luigi bashed it. The urchin had been crushed by force and steel, but Luigi never looked at the carnage.

For a moment, Luigi thought another urchin had attacked from the left, but it was Starlow. She collapsed onto his shoulder and feel, but he caught her and wrapped his arms around her. The light was starting to fade. _Oh no. _Luigi saw a small puncture on Starlow's side where the urchin had pierced her.

Then Luigi saw that Mario wasn't next to him anymore. He turned around and saw Mario confronting the pack, his arms stretched outward, his hands ablaze. Luigi knew what he was going to do. Mario threw a massive swirling wave of fire at the urchins. Everything had gotten bright for a moment, and Luigi saw the faraway walls of the cave. The swirl of fire made impact and annulated the pack, reducing them to particles of smoke.

Mario collapsed to his knees and his clothes reverted back to their usual colors. He was breathing heavily.

"Mario," Luigi shouted. He went towards him, but he put out a hand, and got up on his own.

"Starlow," Mario said, as he rushed over to them. "Is she alright?"

"I-I she was like this when I s-saw…"

Starlow coughed. "Yeah," she said in a pained whisper. Her yellow skin had become pale, and she looked space out. She breathed heavily.

"Poison," Mario said. "She was poisoned by an urchin."

"You don't say." Starlow coughed. "Please help me. It hurts."

_Is she dying? No. Please don't die. _Luigi was on the verge of tears. _I've already lost someone a week ago, not you too. _

From his pocket, Mario took out a clover with four sides that appeared to glisten. _A refreshing herb, _Luigi thought in relief and then remembered. _Starlow's pocket dimension. _He had forgotten that. To store food, supplies, and weapons, instead of having to carry it in a wagon or a briefcase, Starlow had created a pocket dimension that the Mario Brothers could easily access just by thinking. _It's definitely helped us in the past._

"Eat this," Mario told Starlow. Gently, he put the herb in her mouth and she chewed it. As quickly as her skin had become pale, the color came back…though the puncture remained.

Luigi took a closer look at her injury. He sighed in relief. The puncture was a small one, but blood still oozed from the hole and it needed to be patched up, or it could get infected. _Is there a difference between being poisoned and having an infection? _

Mario took out a piece of gauze and tape. Luigi gently turned Starlow to her side, so Mario could wrap up the injury. After the wound was patched up, Mario stood and told Luigi to do the same.

"I feel like a baby being cradled by her mom," Starlow said bluntly before yawning. "If I pass out from pain, wake me up."

"You're not poisoned anymore," Luigi said.

"Yeah, but it still hurts. Try getting stabbed by an urchin, and you'll know how it feels."

Hours passed, and Starlow still held on. Even though she had been wounded and unable to fly, she held her strength and kept the light glowing…but it had started fading though.

Throughout the rest of the journey through the cave, nothing eventful happened, and Luigi felt so relieved. However, there was a moment or two where he thought he an urchin was stalking them, but it was just the darkness playing tricks on his head. _Better a trick than the actual thing. _Soon, the path was starting to narrow. The walls had returned, but there were no beams to support the roof. Then Luigi realized that he and Mario were walking on a natural cave floor. Before, the ground was smooth and there was a railway at its center, but now it was coarse and bumpy. Eventually, the walls had gotten so narrow that they had to walk at a strange angle.

Eventually, the Mario Brothers and Starlow found a light at the end of the narrow pathway. Luigi would be careful this time, in case it was another ambush by another fake Mario. That was what he had expected, but it was far from that. Mario and Luigi stumbled into a strange room that seemed out of place, but it was a beautiful sight. The floor was made of cobblestones in various colors: lavender, silver, ivory, yellow, and orange, thought it seemed that the years had made them faded. The walls were purple as well.

Luigi saw the rare gold Toadsworth had told him and Mario about then they were younger. The gold was light and it glistened silver. The ores were everywhere: submerged in the walls, in the floor, and in the ceiling. There was one gem that stood out from the rest. Laying on a stalagmite with a flattened top was a silvery gold amber with an amethyst as black at night inside it.

"I never thought we would see this, Luigi," Mario said. "It's very beautiful. We could walk through here again with the princess. Look." Mario pointed at a thick and massive stalk that reached the peak of the cave, and it looked like it went higher. "Do you know where that starts?"

"The High Mushroom Top," Luigi realized. He saw a flight of rainbow cobblestone steps that surrounded it, and ended at a slit in the cave's ceiling where light came through. Luigi thought about Starlow and looked down at her. She had completely passed out from her injuries, but it was so bright in the room that he never noticed her light fade. "What are we going to do with Starlow," Luigi asked his brother.

"I'm…I don't know." Mario took of his hat and started scratching his head. "I don't want to leave her behind, but if we bring her along Bowser Jr. will hurt her, and she's already suffering from and injury." He sighed. "I'll think of something. Maybe, we could look for a small and safe grotto and leave her there to rest."

_But's she a child! _Luigi shrugged. "Are you sure? W-what if..." He hesitated, then swallowed. "What if we don't come back? She'll be stuck in the cave."

"She'll find her way back to Toad Town. I'm confident she will. She may be young, but she's capable."

_When she does walk up, how long will she wait for us? _

Luigi pondered for a moment, before realizing that Mario had taken out a peace of parchment and wrote on it. "I'll read it back you. It says 'Starlow. You passed out from your injuries. We are climbing the High Mushroom Top, or fighting Bowser Jr. If you are reading this, fly to Toad Town and we'll be back as soon as possible. I know you are weak, but you have to be strong for our sakes.' We should find that safe spot for her now."

Luigi looked down, feeling doubtful about Mario's idea, and he saw something that made him shriek. "S-skulls in the floor." At first, Luigi thought they were cobblestone, and he wished they were. There were hundreds of colored skulls, some of toads and koopas and goombas, and the skulls of those who had gone missing that day half a century ago. Luigi spotted the skull of a toad closest to the amber, and noticed its one gold tooth.


	16. Kirby II

Kirby

They had stolen the demon's uniforms. Kirby and Bluby wore the suits of the two Jigglypuffs and Tuff wore Rem's. The suit was tight and had the stench of sweat. If it meant saving Tiff, Kirby would do anything.

"Smelly," Bluby complained.

"This should fool them," Tuff assured. "Follow me and pretend you're them."

"Poyo," Kirby agreed. For the first time in his life, he saw Tuff's eyes. They were just as green as his sister's eyes, but were darker, but slightly paler.

The three went down the hill and entered Cappy Town, which was now infested with demons. Monsters in tight purple uniforms walked the streets, asking questions and shouting demands at the townsfolk. Kirby would not forgive those demons.

One of the demons appeared in front of then. "Rem," he said. "What did they say? Did they agree with your terms?"

"Uh…" Tuff was silent for a second. "Yes, yes they have and they'll be on their way soon."

The demon stared oddly. "Right. You should report back to Gray and Teal. If you see Red Hood, tell him to come back to the castle. His brothers want a word with him."

Red Hood was dead, killed by Bluby with his own sword. It was an awful sight to see, but that demon deserved to die. Tiff was hurt because of him, and the other two hooded men.

"Sure thing." Tuff gave the demon a thumbs up.

The demon nodded before heading opposite of where they would be going: to King Dedede's castle.

Kirby felt disturbed as he was angry, as he saw Cappy Town overran with those abominations. He saw two of them talking, or interrogating, Doron, the local criminal. They were a distance away, and Kirby could hardly hear them. He wondered how Doron escaped from jail. Maybe those two demons were the ones who set him free. Doron was a criminal and he should stay in jail.

His thoughts went to Chief Bookum and Buttercup. They were killed by the same demon: Skull Mask, but Kirby avenged them…but revenge doesn't bring back the dead. Kirby wanted to cry then, or lash out at the other demons, but Tiff was in danger, and things wouldn't get better if she was still a captive.

"What is the meaning of this?" It was Len Blustergas who shouted that at one of the demons. "I'll have you know that I am the mayor of this town, and I demand to know why you're here!"

Bluby looked at the feud between the mayor and the demon briefly, before going to investigate. Kirby grabbed him by his blue, stubby arm. "No," Bluby muttered before pulling out of his grasp.

"Mayor," the demon asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, so Cappy Town has both a mayor and a king, but the king has more power than a mayor. Why should I tell you?"

"Because…uh." Len froze. "B-because…"

"Jigglypuff." The demon looked at Bluby. "Which one are you, the one who snarks all the time, or the one who whines and complains all the time."

"Hi," Bluby said to Len. Before the mayor could find out he was Bluby, Kirby grabbed his hand again and pulled him off. "Bye." Bluby waved his other hand.

"Bye, I guess," The demon says. "I suppose you have your orders. Better stick to them."

Tuff had been waiting for them. "Don't run off like that," he snapped at Bluby. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Sorry." Bluby looked down, ashamed.

"You should be." Tuff was angry with Bluby, which was clear to Kirby. "My sister is hurt and their prisoner. Don't be reckless this time." Bluby nodded. Tuff should be mad with Kirby. It was his fault for not saving Tiff.

Kirby saw Chef Kawasaki angrily shouting at one of the demons. "Who are you," he demanded. "I want to know!" One of the demons got his attention and kicked Kawasaki in the stomach. He feel to his knees, and the demon clocked him in the jaw. Kawasaki collapsed to the floor, in tears and his lip cracked. As the demon walked off, Kirby wanted to attack it. Instead, he went over to Chef Kawasaki, Tuff and Bluby behind him. "J-just leave me alone."

"Poyo," Kirby asked, wondering if he was okay.

"Wait, that voice. Kirby?"

"And us," Tuff told him.

Chef Kawasaki struggled to get to his feet. "Why are you dressed like them?"

"Well…"

"I don't we should talk out here. Can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Kirby, Bluby, and Tuff followed Kawasaki back to his restaurant, which was the only one in Cappy Town. As they walked, some of the demons looked at them funny, but they ignored them conveniently. Once they arrived at Kawasaki's restaurant, the four sat down at the farthest table, closest to the booth. Tuff took off the mask and his hair was ruffled.

"I'd make you a bite to eat, but my stomach is killing me, my jaw too." Chef Kawasaki started rubbing where the demon had clocked him. "I think he broke it." He looked queerly at them. "Wait a sec. Someone's missing. Where's Tiff?" Kawasaki's question felt like a stab.

Tuff sighed. "King Dedede kidnapped her before these guys showed up. He said that she was shot in the foot."

"That's terrible. I hope your sister will be okay."

"She was shot in the foot." Tuff slammed his fist on the table. "Tiff won't be walking again thanks to them, unless if Rem lied."

"Who's Rem," Kawasaki asked.

"He's one of them. He came with two other guys, and told us that if Kirby and Bluby don't turn themselves in, they'll kill everyone in Cappy Town and take them anyway."

Kawasaki looked horrified. "But I don't want to die. I still have to perfect my cooking skills."

"Unless we save Tiff and teach those guys a lesson," Tuff said boldly. "Kirby and Bluby's dealt with threats like them: the Nightmare, Marx, and…"

"But these guys are different," Kawasaki interrupted. "They're ruthless."

"The others were ruthless, but Kirby kicked their butts anyway."

"Not like them. You see, they, well…" Kawasaki hesitated, tears in his eyes. "They killed Bookum. Everyone saw his corpse, and his wife's. I can't believe they died." He began crying. "They killed them and we're all next."

Kirby almost cried himself. "Poyo," he muttered mournfully. He wondered whose fault it was for killing the two: Skull Mask, who pulled the trigger, or Kirby himself, who was too frightened to save them.

Tuff began to cry as well. "Why? T-they…" Tuff's crying turned into a burning rage. "…They'll die next. Once we rescue my sister, they'll all die. Kirby, Bluby." His glare was on Kirby. "Once we save her, don't hold back." Kirby would gladly oblige.

_Revenge isn't the answer, _Tiff had once said. Was she right? Were these demons exceptions? The last demons King Dedede had sent to attack Kirby, he never fought them out of revenge. He fought them to protect the people of Cappy Town, and his friends. Kirby decided that for the new demons, he would do the same as well.

"It's time we got going," Tuff said, a lack of emotion in his voice.

"Just one question before you go," Kawasaki said. "What did you do to those three, besides stealing their suits?"

"We tied them up at Kirby's place, and covered their mouths so they wouldn't cry for help." Tuff put his mask back on, and Kirby saw the rage in his eyes.

Once Kirby, Bluby, and Tuff left Kawasaki's restaurant, they refused to stop moving until they had reached King Dedede's castle. At the center of town, where a large tree once stood, Kirby saw Gengu and Tuggle on their knees, their arms tied behind their back, and covered in cuts and welts. Then Kirby saw the other townsfolk being herded their, like sheep, firearms pointed at them in case one decided to lash out in protest.

It seemed that some of them tried to fight back. Len Blustergas had a black eye, his moustache torn off his face, and his hat was missing. Honey and Iro, longtime friends of Tuff, seemed to be in the worst shape, but Honey was worse. There was a gash underneath Iro's eye, his shirt torn, and a bloody bruise on the top of his head where his hat used to be. Honey had a swollen black eye, her chest covered in bite marks, but the worst part was her stare; she seemed empty or shocked.

"We found this one in the restaurant," one of the demons shouted.

Another demon was dragging Chef Kawasaki, whose hands had been bounded. "No! Please! I don't want to die," he screamed so loudly, before sobbing hysterically. The demon went up to him armed with a club. He bashed it into Kawasaki's jaw, and there was a crack. His teeth fell down, and there was as much blood as there were tears. He was thrown right in front of Gengu and Tuggle.

As much as Kirby wanted to help them, he had to go to King Dedede's castle, unless he wanted to get caught. The crying and the jaw breaking rang, he couldn't stop hearing it no matter how much he tried to put it out of his mind. "Poyo." Kirby shivered. More cappies were being herded like cattle, a sight that he could not bear to look at any longer.

As soon as they reached the hill that led to King Dedede's castle, Kirby remembered when he and Tiff made the walk up, and when he was being chased by demons on the way down. Now he was walking up the hill a third time, this time in the garb of those demons. The walk up the hill was silent and gloomy, and Kirby wanted to go back down to save the citizens of Cappy Town, but he had to save Tiff first.

The castle was just around the corner when Tuff told Kirby and Bluby to stop. "I think she's in the dungeon. We'll check there first."

"Poyo," Kirby agreed.

As they walked towards the castle, Kirby saw where Tiff had been shot and where she screamed. Dried blood crusted on the grass. All he could do was look and ponder. It was a mistake leaving her here. She tried to drive him away, to protect him, Kirby knew. He should have stayed and fought the demons, otherwise they wouldn't have overrun the town.

"What is it," Tuff asked. "Oh. Was this where it happened? T-those guys will pay…for everything."

Kirby and Bluby followed Tuff to the castle gates, where a demon was waiting for them. "Rem and the twins. How'd it go?"

"It went good," Tuff lied. "They'll be here soon."

"I never thought they would submit so easily. Well, at least they saved a lot of lives in the process." The demon looked at Kirby, confused apparently. "I was expecting a witty and dry comeback. I did hear from the other troops that one of the Jigglypuff brothers was very sarcastic."

"Well...there was, uh, some trouble getting them to agree. Kirby and Bluby got their throats, and they can't speak anymore."

"They should go to medical about that."

"It's nothing serious," Tuff said.

"Then I suppose you don't mind reporting to the hoods yourself. Hurry up. They're in the throne room, and I'm sure they're expecting you three."

There was no way Kirby and his friends would listen to that demon. Instead of going to the throne room, they went into the dungeon. It was dark down there—not even the lights from the ceiling were bright enough—and cold too. To the left and right, surrounded by brown brick walls, were empty cells that were pitch black behind the iron bars. Kirby wondered if the townsfolk would be put in them.

"Tiff has to be here," Tuff assured. He went to the closest cell on the left and tried to open it, then he tried to pry the bars open. "Tiff." There was no response, which frightened Kirby. "She's not in this one. We'll have to check the others." Each cell they had passed, Tuff whispered his sister's name in hope that she would respond, but she never did. After doing the same thing for five cells, Kirby knew that Tuff was getting irritated. "Tiff," he shouted. "Where are you?"

Kirby expected a response, and he got one, but from somebody else. "What?" It was a man's voice, a voice familiar to Kirby. He recalled one of the demons that he and Tiff had encountered when they snuck into their ship. Kirby went to investigate, but Tuff grabbed his back, and pushed back gently.

"We don't know who that is," he said.

"Tiff," the demon repeated. "You said Tiff?"

"What's it to you," Tuff shouted back.

"I-I saw her." Tuff ran towards the voice, Kirby and Bluby behind, and there he was. Kirby knew him. It was the blue demon again, sitting by the bars of his cell He was in rags, his eye swollen, the skin on his nose had been flayed off. The last time he had seen him, the demon broke down in tears when Kirby was about to kill him, but Tiff told him to stop.

"Tell me," Tuff demanded. "Where is she?"

"I saw her being carried to the medical. It's on the castle's fourth floor, I think, the whole floor." The blue demon was shaking and he wrapped his arms together. "Why do you want to see her?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I was curious. Are you…are you here to interrogate me? What's the next question? I'll answer. Please, don't torture me again. It's been thirty minutes since the last time."

"What are they planning to do with her?"

"Tiff, by now, they should have cleaned the wound and patched it up, and as soon as Kirby and Bluby come to submit themselves, she will be back in her parent's custody."

"What about her brother, Tuff?"

"He went to Kirby's home, with Kirby himself and his brother, I guess." The blue demon looked at them funny. "Shouldn't you know that Rem? When I was being dragged into the dungeon, I saw you and the Jigglypuffs go there to discuss peace terms. You're not Rem. You're her brother, and those are two behind you."

"You don't know that," Tuff shouted.

"I do know," the demon assured. "You came here to rescue your sister. It's a noble thing to do. If it were my sister who was in trouble, I would disguise myself as the enemy to save her."

"Kirby, Bluby, we should go."

"Wait." The blue demon, if he really was a demon, grabbed the bars. "Please, you have to get me out of here. There should be a set of keys somewhere in the building. You have to help me."

"So you can trick us at the last minute," Tuff asked. "You're one of them."

"I was one of them. Was. I want to go home, and see my family, but the Hope Killer deemed me a traitor and threw me in this cell, then tortured me. He flayed my nose, my toes. He had his goons beat me, and then he flayed me again, and he'll do much worse before he returns to the Armada. Please, get me out of here, and I'll help you drive the Empire's Legion away from Dreamland."

The Empire's Legion sounded familiar to Kirby. He remembered the scary, deep voice he had heard. Whoever spoke may have mentioned them.

"Okay," Tuff decided. "We'll see what we can do."

"Thank you. Please hurry."

As they walked through the dungeon, Kirby realized something. Not everyone in this Empire's Legion was a demon. This Hope Killer the blue man mentioned most likely was one. Kirby had heard once that flaying had the most agonizing pain ever. If they failed, would the Hope Killer flay Tuff, and then sister to spite him?

They got out of the dungeons, and now they would be heading for the fourth floor of King Dedede's castle. Tiff would be waiting there, and Kirby was eager to see her again. He wanted to apologize to her so badly for abandoning her to those demons. He wondered if the Hope Killer had gotten to her first. That was a horrifying thought that Kirby had to put out of his mind.

As they walked through the hallway, close to the staircase that went up to the second level, there were Waddle Dees patrolling the sight and other demons too. Kirby saw a desk that was not there previously. Another demon sat on the seat behind it, reading something on a strange tablet, and another one who sat on the desk himself, trying to talk to the other. "I'm busy," the one who sat said. "Come on." "Go wander the castle then." The demon walked away.

"Rem, Jigglypuffs," the demon had said suddenly. "You're going the wrong way. The Hoods are getting impatient. They'll probably forget you're coming."

"We've already told them," Tuff lied. "They've commanded us to go to medical."

"Okay then. Get going."

The three made the climb to the second floor. Only three more to go, and then they would rescue Tiff, and then all of Cappy Town, and everything would go back to normal…except for one thing. Maybe, they could hold a funeral for Bookum and Buttercup, and build them a shrine outside of town, like Meta…

"It's them, over there! They killed Red Hood, and tied up Rem and the Jigglypuffs! There, there!" Suddenly, they were surrounded by a group of demons, their weapons pointed at them. One of them came over and ripped Tuff's mask off, revealing him. "See?" The demon showed the mask to everyone. "This is Rem's mask!" He pointed at them. "This is not Rem, and they're not the Jigglypuff twins! Those two are Protagonists!"

There was no choice. _Suck them up, _Tiff's words rang. Kirby inhaled the man's weapon, and once he swallowed it, he blasted him in the rump with a laser, then the demon fell. As quickly as the demons opened fire, Kirby evaded the shots and grabbed Tuff, then threw him out of their range. The storm of bullets ended as it began.

"Don't shoot them," someone shouted, which gave an ominous vibe. The soldiers stopped shooting, and they seemed unnerved. "They're the Protagonists. It's Albez's job to kill them off." The demons moved aside, and another demon revealed himself, then walked over to Kirby. There was something different about him. He wore a silver doublet covered in blood, and purple, almost black, pants. His skin was as white as snow, his hair went down to his neck, and was a dark shade of gray, but the part that unnerved Kirby were his eyes: they were a pale pink, and one would know if he was looking at them.

He looked at Tuff, who was standing by the wall, demon's weapons pointed at him. "This one," he said, pointing at him. "He'll make a fine prisoner. Take him to the dungeon, and prepare him."

"No," Tuff shouted in protest, as he was carried by two demons down the flight of stairs. He tried to fight back, but the demon that stood out bashed him in the back of the head and knocked him out. Kirby tried to rush at them, to save Tuff, but the same demon tripped him. "Did you try to save him? For shame." Kirby stood back up, and glared at that demon in hatred. "If you're still kicking, then I'll have to break you into submission, and kill your hope."

Kirby began to charge his laser. He would fight before the Hope Killer even tried to break him.

At least Bluby escaped, and Kirby hoped he could save Tiff.


	17. Bulbasaur II

Bulbasaur

Mudkip had once told Bulbasaur that the anticipation was the worst part. He remembered what had happened earlier in the day. The Dewott had followed them since he and Mudkip left Drilbur's Storage, and dissapeared when they arrived at Oaklen Village. Bulbasur remembered when the Dewott jabbed Starmie in the eye, and killed him faster than a blink. He knew at that moment what he was. _A special breed. _Bulbasaur was assured when the Dewott knocked him in the head.

_Special breeds are dangerous, _Bulbasaur thought. _I should know. I'm one of them, and I thought I was the only one. _It would have been better off that way. In the past, Bulbasaur had always wondered if there were others in the world like him. _And I got my answer: "yes."_

He didn't know what to feel when he got his answer, back in that market. Should he feel astonished to know that there were other special breeds in this world, or terrified knowing that there were other special breeds in this world? _We're too dangerous. I don't know._

"Bulbasaur. Are you okay," Mudkip asked.

_He's my friend, and I should be honest with him. _"No."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry, the second he pops up, we'll start running."

_And what if the Dewott catches you? _"Don't stop, okay. Don't stop until you find the patrol group, or until you're back at the village. I don't care which one, as long as you're safe."

"I won't turn back," Novice said suddenly. "I won't be a coward."

Bulbasaur could not stand it. "You'll be a corpse then, as mangled as Rain! I don't want to hear it anymore! Turn back!"

"No," he muttered.

"Well I say yes," Spruce said, suprisingly to Bulbasaur's relief. "I don't want to die on my first day."

"I want to fight."

"I just realized, Novice, that you're a masochist. If you want to stay here and get yourself killed, than fine. Stay here and get yourself killed. I'm going back to Oaklen, and if Ix screams at me for being an incompetent coward, then fine. Because, unlike you, I value my life."

"I don't."

"Novice," Bulbasaur called quietely. "Please. Go."

"I won't listen to you, kid!" Novice was furious. "Why do you think my name is Novice? It's not a name, it's the way I'm treated by everyone at the fucking station! Even by you, Spruce! You've picked on me the most, out of anyone else! Can't you see that I've tried hard all my life, but you're he lucky one. You're such a fast learner, and I hate you for that! Can't you see that I want to prove myself? I won't go back there until that Dewott is behind bars!"

"If you want to prove yourself, then live." Bulbasaur wanted to end this drama, quickly, before the Dewott appears. "It's not the right time to do that."

Bulbasaur turned around, refusing to argue with the Magnemite officer, and saw the tree stump where the Dewott had sat. _He's not there._

"IN THE TREE!" Mudkip shouted.

Bulbasaur heard the Dewott drop from behind. He turned and saw him slash at Spruce with his Schalchop blade, cutting him in half. Novice tried to run from the struggle, but the Dewott stabbed him in the eye, the blade driven through his back. They were dead. Before he could lash at Mudkip, Bulbasaur grabbed him with his vine, and pulled Mudkip away.

Bulbasaur looked directly into Mudkip's eyes, and told him to "Run." He nodded, before he did so. The Dewott tried to attack Mudkip, as Bulbasaur suspected, but he jumped in the way and bashed him in the gut with his head. The knock back forced the Dewott to hit the ground. Bulbasaur tried to lash at him with his vine whip, but the Dewott rolled out of the way, and he hit the ground instead.

Quickly, the Dewott got back up and tried to stab Bulbasaur, but he jumped back before he could lay a blow. "Trying to get me in the eye, like Spruce and Novice? It won't work, Dewott."

"Call me Soelen!"

"Then fine!"

The Dewott tried to bring his blade down on him, but Bulbasaur snatched his hand with his vine, and gripped tighty. Soelen grunted in pain, before Bulbasaur jabbed him in the gut with his other vine. Bulbasaur forced him down from the wrist, turned, and bashed Soelen in the head with his hind leg. He tried to cut his vine off, but Bulbasaur let go before lashing at his face with a vine whip.

Soelen grunted again, and jabbed Bulbasaur in the temple...hard. Bulbasaur's felt dazed and his sight was blurred for a moment, but this time, he refused to pass out. He shook his head quickly, and regained his sight...Soelen was rushing towards him, both schalchop blades in hand. As he sliced, Bulbasaur jumped backwards, evading each of his blows. Soelen lashed at him backhanded, and Bulbasaur rolled to the left. He hit something, then saw Soelen in front of him. Before the Dewot could chop down, Bulbasaur quickly stood and grabbed him by the neck with his vines. He went to the left, before bashing Soelen's head into the tree stump.

For a moment, Bulbasaur thought he had knocked him out, but he stood back up, faster than a heartbeat, and lashed at Bulbasaur again. He evaded the attack, and lashed at Soelen's back. Bulbasaur hadn't seen it, but there was grotesque and pink scar. There was fury in his eyes. He glared at Bulbasaur, his eyes filled with hatred. "Fuck it! I'll kill you!"

Soelen kicked Bulbasaur in chin, and there was a surge of pain. He tried to chop down with both blades, but Bulbasaur grabbed his wrists. He tightened his vines, enough for Soelen to drop both his schalchop blades. Before he could grab them, Bulbasaur took both of them and threw them into a shrub in front of a large oak tree. Soelen kicked Bulbasaur in the face, forcing him to let go. He was knocked back, and he landed on his stonach.

At first, he thought that Soelen would go for his schalchop blades, but the Dewott grabbed him by the neck, picked him up, and clocked him in the nose. He let go, Bulbasaur dropped to the ground, barely standing. _I won't go down. _Bulbasaur tried to lash at his jaw, but Soelen got to him first. He kicked him between the eyes, and Bulbasaur landed on his back, but the bulb fored him to roll on his stomach.

He tried to get back on his feet, but Soelen forced him down with his foot. Bulbasaur started to feel pressure on the back of his neck, then it got harder and painful. _I can't breathe! _Soelen was trying to crush him, he realized. _He hasn't learned his lesson. _Instead of blasting him with a poison powder, Bulbasaur shot him with a bullet seed, and the Dewott was knocked off, landing on his back. As Bulbasaur got back up, he took note of the bruise between Soelen's neck and chest where the seed had gotten him.

Again, the Dewott rose as fast as last time, but Bulbasaur lashed his vine at his back, forcing him down. As Bulbasaur coiled it around his chest, Soelen screamed either in protest or fury. Then Bulbasaur realized that he forgot to tie up his arms. The Dewott raised his palm at him, and something wet and stinging hit Bulbasaur's face. _Water pulse? _

With his sight obscured, Bulbasaur picked Soelen up and threw him, then heard him crash into something and falling to the ground. When his vision was cleared, Bulbasaur saw that there was a gash in the tree where he had thrown Soelen. The Dewott was crawling towards him, breathing heavily, by the corpses of Spruce and Novice.

Bulbasaur was about to rush him, but then Soelen lunged at him, surrounded by a jet of water. When it made impact, it felt like a tsunami crashing into him. Then Bulbasaur noticed that he was in the air. Suddenly, Soelen had done it again, and he flew even higher. Bulbasaur tried to lash at him before he could do it a third time, but the Dewott was too quick. He got lucky when Soelen was falling, and got him with another bullet seed. Soelen fell to the ground, harder than Bulbasaur did.

For a moment, Bulbasaur thought he would pass out. He struggled to get to his feet, but he managed. Soelen was a few feet away, on the ground and breathing heavily, lying on his backside. For a moment, Bulbasaur thought he had defeated him. _I know better than that. Specials breeds won't go down so easily._

Soelen struggled to stand, and when he tried to, he collapsed and clung onto the tree stump for support. There was a dark and bloody bruise on his head between his ear and pointed crest. Soelen grinned at Bulbasaur, an angry one. "What are you waiting for? Go on." He let go of the tree stump, standing an shaking. "Attack me. Come on." Suddenly, the Dewott collapsed to his knees and started coughing, putting a hand over his mouth. He started wheezing, then looked at Bulbasaur with a look of revelation. "You poisoned me."

"Yes," Bulbasaur admitted, "but not fatally." _He should know. _"In a few minutes, the poison will get to you, and you'll pass out."

"That explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"If I weren't poisoned, you would've been dead already. Your little friend who ran off, he would never have gotten the chance to warn you." Soelen stood up, glaring and grinning. "You're one of the strongest Pokemon on this planet, but I'm not from this planet."

"Who are you," Bulbasaur asked, aghast.

"Just his personal slave."

_Malum, _Bulbasaur realized. Over a year ago, there was a criminal syndicate that had become more active. Malum, a ruthless and infamous Charizard, was its leader. The syndicate had its glares on Team Cyan-more specifically Bulbasaur himself-for a while. Eventually, Bullbasaur and Mudkip had defeated Malum and had taken down his syndicate. _The Magnemite Police Force should have destroyed every last trace of them. It looks like they missed something._

Soelen lunged at Bulbasaur again, this time more clumsy. Bulbasaur had no problem dodging. _Now I know the poison's getting to him. _Soelen went for a kick and a jab, but Bulbasaur easily evaded both. The Dewott tried to attack him with another water pulse, but this time Bulbasaur dodged it. Soelen tried to knock Bulbasaur on the side, but he blocked it with his vine, and countered by lashing at his side. He did it again, then a third time. _He's not learning his lesson. _Then Soelen stuck his hand in a bush, and then a blue blade came at Bulbasaur.

He barely dodged it, but it was noticeable that Soelen's slice was sloppy. The Dewott went for his other scalchop, and tried to slash again with the other. Bulbasaur ducked. Soelen brought his blade down, but he dodged left. A blue blade came out of his other scalchop, as he tried to impale it into Bulbasaur's eye. He jumped back, his eyes barely an inch away from the blade.

Once again, a body of water surrounded Soelen, and the aqua get came rushing at Bulbasaur. He could barely evade the attack, but it happened again and again. If Bulbasaur was not careful, he could get stabbed or sliced. Suddenly, the aqua jet went straight into the air, and lunged down at him like a meteor. Bulbasaur jumped out of its path, but the water had burst and got into his eyes. It stung and it was cold.

Bulbasaur rolled and landed on his belly. _I can't see. _His sight was blurred, but he could still see the blue blotch. It stood out because the other blotches were green and brown. The blotch that was Soelen rushed at him, but Bulbasaur evaded his attack. _It's tough to see. I can't fight back like this._

The blue blotch rushed at Bulbasaur again, but he jumped sideways. _I need to keep my distance before my sight cleans up. _The Dewott attempted another lunge, but Bulbasaur jumped backwards. He started running, keeping his eyes on Soelen. _If my eyes aren't on the blue blotch, it would kill me. _Soelen had gotten closer than he thought. It was difficult to see the blades unless they were close. When he saw the blade, he barely managed to avoid it, and ran in another direction.

The blue blotch got close again, lashing, Bulbasaur avoiding. This went on for several minutes, he assumed, before his sight began to improve. It had gotten a lot easier to know when the blades were coming at him, but everything that was at least a foot away was stilled blurred and blotchy.

Bulbasaur realized that Soelen's slices and chops had gotten much slower and sloppier. _The poison's doing something, _he realized. Soelen was breathing heavier, and there were instances of him groaning in pain. For a moment, Bulbasaur thought the Dewott had tripped, only for him to attack again.

"Stop," Soelen growled, sounding like he was out of breath. "Fight back,coward."

_I'd rather stall and let the poison get to you. _"If I could see, I would."

"You can see." Soelen coughed.

"Not that much," Bulbasaur admitted.

Soelen tried to cut at him again, and again Bulbasaur dodged. "Stop," the Dewott screamed in irritation. As he sliced and chopped, the more he struggled to fight, as Bulbasaur's sight began to clear up. Bulbasaur could see the anger on Soelen, and his exhaustion. The Dewott let out a loud, angry scream.

With all his strength, or what was left of it, a jet of water formed around Soelen as he lunged at Bulbasaur. He was an inch away from the blades when he evaded the attack, and the Dewott crashed into a tree from behind. The tree was split in half, from root to stem, and it collapsed to the ground with a loud CRASH.

Seeing the opportunity to attack, Bulbasaur went over to Soelen. As the Dewott turned and slashed, he knocked him in the back of the head with his vine. The poison had weakened Soelen to the point when he could not fight back. After Soelen collapsed, he looked at Bulbasaur, filled with hate. He tried to say something when Bulbasaur spread a sleep powder over him. _I have to be sure that he can't fight back when we get back to the village._

When the fight was done, Bulbasaur felt stinging pains all over his body. He looked down at his front legs and saw cuts all over his body-the blood was dark and green. There was barely any sunlight around, no thanks to the tall trees covering the sunlight, which he could have used to heal himself. _Cuts, scrapes, and bruises can be healed with sunlight. I hope I don't have any serious injuries._

Soelen laid there like a corpse, as Bulbasaur wrapped both his vines around his waist. Even if the Dewott was still concious, he would have been too weak to fight back. Bulbasaur started dragging him back to Oaklen village when a group of Magnemites appeared, alongside Mudkip.

"There you are," Mudkip said in relief. "You did it." There was a cut on his head where he may have tripped. The basket he and Bulbasaur used throughout the years was still tightly strapped to his back and around his waist.

"Yeah." Bulbasaur looked back at Soelen, who looked more dead than unconscious. "Don't worry, he's knocked out. Mud, you better get that cut on your head patched up."

"Same with your...lots of cuts." Bulbasaur and Mudkip chuckled. For a moment, Bulbasaur had a feeling of nostalgia.

"You have the criminal," said the Magnemite Officer Magnus, who was part of the patrol group. "Mudkip told me what happened to Spruce and Novice. The Dewott's in it deep."

"He called himself Soelen, officer," Bulbasaur said.

"His name doesn't matter. He'll be behind bars soon, and we have a special cell all for him."


End file.
